Time Turner
by Raiha Laf Qyaza
Summary: Para Next Gen sedang ada di rumah untuk liburan, dan mereka sedang menghadiri pesta ulang tahun Lily. Tapi sesuatu terjadi setelah James menghancurkan sebuah Pemutar Waktu. Kemanakah mereka semua?
1. Pesta Lily

hey.. ini adalah fic harry potter pertamaku. Sebenernya ini udah kepikir sejak lama, tapi aku baru nulis sekarang. Maklum ya, kalo ada yang salah, aku masih 10 tahun…

* * *

Pesta dan James

Di suatu hari yang cerah, ada pesta di kediaman The Burrow. The Burrow adalah rumah sang kepala keluarga Weasley. Hari itu adalah hari ulang tahunnya sang Putri Potter. Lily Luna Potter. Pada hari ini, ia berumur 11 tahun. Yup, ini adalah tahun ia pergi ke Hogwarts. Dan tanggal ulang tahun Lily adalah 6 Juli. Dan tentu saja sesuai tradisi, semua harus berkumpul di The Burrow atau kadang-kadang mereka merayakannya di Potter Manor. Tapi karena ini adalah ulang tahunnya yang ke-11, jadi mau tak mau harus di rayakan di The Burrow, karena kekeras kepalaan Harry Potter dan Ginerva Potter nee Wesley belum cukup kuat untuk melawan sang Molly Weasley.

"Happy Birthday Lil's!" Teriak Hugo saat melihat Lily sudah tiba.

Hugo adalah putra saatu-satunya dari Ronald Weasley dan Hermione Weasley nee Granger. Ia juga sudah berumur 11 tahun seperti Lily. Ia mirip sepenuhnya dengan ayahnya. Dalam hal Catur, Terbang, ia sudah diajari bermain Quiditch sejak berumur 7 tahun. Berbeda dengan Trio Potter yang sudah diajari terbang dari umur 5 tahun. Sbenarnya Ron bersikeras untuk mengajarinya pada umur 5 tahun, tetapi sang penghancur Hocrux ini pun bisa menciut di depan istrinya. Ia adalah anak ke 2. Ia memiliki kakak bernama Rose.

"Selamat Ulang Tahun Lily!" Kata Teddy ramah sembari Lily menghambur dalam pelukannya.

Teddy adalah saudara Baptis Lily. Ia adalah anak dari Remus lupin dan Nymphadora Tonks. Mereka meninggal di pertempuran Hogwarts dan meninggalkan Teddy dalam arti yang baik. Ia sudah lulus dari Hogwarts. Ia berumur 22 tahun dan berpacaran dengan Victoire.

"Akhirnya kau bisa pergi ke Hogwarts, tahun ini!" kata Ron dengan wajah yang senang.

"Terima kasih semuanya, aku sangat senang! Akhirnya aku bisa pergi ke Hogwarts! Di asrama mana ya, aku terpilih? Dad, apakah Dad akan marah jika aku bukan di Griffindor? Apakah kalian semua akan membenciku? Apakah Neville akan memperlakukan aku dengan sangat berbeda seperti ia memperlakukanku di luar Hogwarts? Apakah-

"Woah.. Lily, nafas!" Teriak James di sebelah telinga gadis ini. Yang tentu langsung disesalinya. Lily sangat mirip dengan ibunya dan neneknya, Lily Potter nee Evans. Matanya, hidungnya, rambutnya, sifatnya, kepeduliannya terhadap orang lain, kelembutannya, kecantikannya, dll… tetapi ia mewarisi otak ibunya. Bukan neneknya. Walaupun begitu, ia sangat hebat dalam permainan Quidditch. Posisinya adalah Chaser. James saja kewalahan melawannya. Dan terkadang ayahnya juga bisa menciut di depan Lily yang sudah naik darah.

Sedangkan James, ia mewarisi seluruhnya dari kakeknya. Ia juga suka berbuat onar di Hogwarts. Tapi ia memiliki penampilan Ibunya. Ia adalah putra pertama dari keluarga Potter. Ia dinamai James Sirius Potter. Tentu saja dia onar. Kelewat onar malah. Dia adalah pembuat onar yang lebih parah dari James Sirius dan Fred George. Partner nya adalah Fred Weasley. Ia juga bermain Quidditch. Posisinya adalah Chaser.

"Tentu saja beda Lil's, tapi tidak berarti dia jahat. Setidaknya kita bisa memanggilnya 'Nev' seusai pelajaran. Dan kalau kamu tidak masuk Griffindor, Dad tidak akan marah. Dia berkata begitu kepadaku." Sahut Albus.

Albus Severus potter adalah putra ke-2 dari keluarga potter. Dia dinamakan 2 Profesor Hogwarts yang sangat hebat dan di kagumi Harry. Walaupun begitu dia tidak suka dipanggil Albus. Ia lebih suka dipanggil Al. Ia akan memasuki tahun ke-3 di Hogwarts. Walaupun ia dinamakan orang yang hebat-hebat, Al sama sekali tidak hebat dalam pelajaran Transfigurasi ataupun Ramuan. Ia tidak menyukai Profesor Slughorn yang suka mengeluh tentang ketidak mampuannya membuat Ramuan. Satu-satunya pelajaran yang ia suka adalah Herbology dan PTHI (Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam). Bermain Quidditch pastinya. Posisi : Seeker. Ia juga mewarisi mata hijau cemerlang Harry.

"Dan kami tidak akan membencimu Lil's. dimanapun Asramamu, kami tetap akan menyayangimu" Timbrung Rose.

Rose adalah kakak Hugo. Dia seumuran dengan Al. Tidak perlu ditanya sifatnya, karena dia adalah miniatur dari ibunya. Yang berbeda adalah warna Rambutnya. Dan yang mengejutkan Hermione maupun Ron, adalah di bermain Quidditch! Hermione shock berat melihatnya. Tapi toh, ia memperbolehkannya juga. Tapi yang paling mengejutkan semuanya adalah, dia bermain sebagai BEATER! Sungguh mengagetkan semuanya.

"Cukup bicaranya, ini hadiah dari aku, Lucy, Dad, dan Mom, Lil's. Semoga kamu suka, ini akan sangat berguna di Hogwarts nanti. Bukalah!" Kata Molly sembari memberikan kadonya.

"Lil's, ini dari aku, Dom, Maman dan Dad. Victoire membeli hadiahnya patungan sama Teddy. Kayak orang udah nikah aja." Dan sukses mendapatkan jeweran di kanan kiri telinganya. Hadiah natal lebih cepat dari Teddy dan Victoire.

"Ini dari Teddy dan aku. Mungkin akan bergunadi beberapa pelajaran praktek" Kata Victoire cerah dengan senyum mamukaunya. Yang sudah cukup untuk membuat Teddy memeluknya. Yang tentu saja di komentari dan diejeki.

"Mat' Ultah Lil's, ini hadiah dari aku dan Dad. Mom dan Roxy bilang, mereka akan membeli sesuatu yang normal untuk mu. Padahal aku dan Dad tidak memberimu sesuatu yang membahayakan. Jadi kamu mendapatkan 2! Berterima kasih lah! Sembari memeluk Lily

Dan dalam sekejap tangan Lily sudah penuh dengan kado-kado.

"Buka kadonya Lil's!" kata Hugo dengan penuh semangat.

Karena melihat yang lain sudah tidak sabar, akhirnya ia membukanya satu-satu. Ia mendapatkan sarung Tongkat sari Uncle Percy dan keluarga, beberapa baju hangat berwarna merah favorite Lily dari Uncle Bill dan keluarga, Beberapa acesoris rambut yang mengikat sendiri terserah Lily seperti apa dari Vic dan Teddy, 1 set alat lelucon dari Sihir Sakti Weasley( menumbuhkan jerawat, memperkusut rambut, dll) dari Fred dan Uncle George, radio kecil yang bisa di bawa kemana-mana dan bisa berganti channel hanya dengan perintah suara dari Roxanne dan Aunt Angelina, miniatur naga dari Uncle Charlie yang kebetulan sedang mengambi cuti, beberapa buku dan burung hantu putih yang sangat mengingatkan Harry akan Hedwig, yang di beri nama Orion oleh Lily, dari Aunt Hermy,(begitu Lily memanggilnya) dan Rose dan Keluarga, dan Terakhir, dari Mom dan Dad, yaitu.. Wow! Sapu balap terbaru, Neon! Dan Kreacher juga memberinya sepasang kaus kaki buatan tangan.

Lily POV

Aku sudah membuka kado dari semuanya dan aku sedang member makan Orion di ruang keluarga. Orion memiliki bulu yang sangat halus dan sepertinya cepat akrab denganku. Aku menamainya Orion karena, nama tengah Sirius adalah Orion. Dan aku suka melihat bintang. Aku sangat suka dengan benda yang menyangkut langit!

Aku melihat sekelilingku, dan aku sama sekali tidak menemukan James, itu berarti… Got ya! Fred juga tidak ada, mereka pasti akan melakukan sesuatu… Vic dan Teddy sedang berbicara di sofa empuk dan hanya berdua saja. Karena aku tidak tahan dengan pemandangan itu, aku langsung melompat ke tengah mereka.

" Tidak Boleh bermesraan di The Burrow. Silakan mencari tempat lain yang tidak bisa dilihat ataupun di dengar siapapun" ucapku layaknya satpam yang menemukan orang bermesraan di depan umum. Dan aku pun nyengir-nyengir saja tuh!

"Bloody Hell, Lil's, apakah kamu membenci kita sampai segitunya? Tanya Vic dengan puppy dog face nya.

"Tidak juga, aku hanya suka mengganggu orang bermesraan!" jawabku dengan muka tidak bersalah

"Tidak suka? Benarkah? Bukannya cemburu?" Goda Teddy. Yup, dia menggodaku, dan dia harus menerima risiko yang setimpal. Aku menjewernya sampai telinganya merah. Toh, aku tidak peduli.

"Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Rose, Al, James dan Fred? Lucy juga menghilang, Hugo juga.." Kata Vic.

"Panjang umur, tuh mereka!" kata Teddy sambil menunjuk Rose yang ngos-ngosan

"Kamu kenapa Rosie? Tanya ku.

"Fred, James, Hugo dan Lucy! Mereka sedang bermain di garasi. Tepatnya, bermain dengan alat-alat muggle Grandad! Aku sudah berkali-kali mencoba menahan mereka. Al masih di sana, masih berusaha. Tapi mereka tidak mau mendengarnya. Tolong bantu kami Teddy.."

"Tentu saja! Ikut?" sambil menoleh kepadaku dan Vic. Kami berdua mengangguk

" Ayo James, nanti bagaimana kalau ada yang rusak? Dan Lucy! Sejak kapan kamu menyukai alat-alat muggle itu? Hugo-

"Serahkan padaku Al" kata Teddy

"Thanks merlin.. untung kamu ke sini Ted, mereka tidak mau mendengarkanku…"

"Mereka akan mendengarkanku. Tenang saja.." senyum Teddy.

"James, Fred, Lucy, Hugo, berhenti. SEKARANG!" teriak Teddy. Ini baru pertama kalinya aku mendengar Teddy berteriak seperti itu dalam 10 tahun. Merlin.. aku kemana saja?

Dan tentu saja mereka terlonjak. Aku pun terlonjak tadi.

"Jangan pelit Teddy, lihat, barang-barang ini lucu sekali!" dengan wajah memelas khas Hugo.. aku memutar mataku..

" Aku tidak pelit, aku hanya tidak ingin kalian merusaknya.. nanti Arthur akan marah. Sekarang letakkan entah apa yang kalian pegang, atau aku panggil Harry ke sini." Bagus Teddy, bermain kartu Potter untuk mengancam. Cerdik sekali..

" Tidak adil Teddy! Kamu memakai permainan adu-mengadu!" teriak Fred dengan kekanak-kanakan! Tapi dia tetap meletakkan barang-entah-apa-itu.

Prang!

" Ups.." bagus, james membuat kita dalam masalh sekarang..

"James! Apa yang telah kamu lakukan?" teriak Lucy Frustasi. Seaktif apapun dia, dia tetap putri dari Percy Weasley. Dan dia tidak pernah mendapat detensi selama hidupnya di Hogwarts.

"Aku tidak sengaja!" teriak James balik. Dumbledor.. apakah ada hari dimana James tidak membuat masalah? Batinku..

"Apakah hanya aku, atau itu terlihat sangat mirip dengan pemutar waktu?" yup, SI cerdi Rosie sedang menggunakan otaknya..

"Itu memang pemutar waktu. Dan seseorang sudah merusaknya. JAMES!" wow.. kalau Victoire marah, ternyata lebih serem daripada mom..

"Sudahlah Vicky.. dia tidak sengaja.." Hibur Teddy. Dan aku bisa melihat bahwa Fred dan James sedang membuat muka mual.

Tiba-tiba cahaya biru keluar dari pemutar waktu rusak itu. semua terkejut. Dan aku menggerutu

"Aku seharusnya tahu kalau James akan memberi kita masalah"

* * *

To be Continue..

gimana bagus gak? tolong Review ya..


	2. Perkenalan Lily Luna Potter

A/N :

Thanks for :

**Kaorinrin** : Thanks untuk Reviewnya. Yang anda bilang itu mirip dengan yang dibilang oleh Redux. Aku akan melakukan itu. terima kasih

**Redux** : selamat! Andalah yang pertama nge-review fic aku. Terima kasih. Untuk sementara akan ku coba untuk nge-update 5 hari sekali atau mungkin lebih cepat. Apakah tidak apa-apa?

'**Perkenalan Lily Luna Potter'**

**Lily POV**

Cahaya biru yang keluar dari Pemutar Waktu rusak itu membawa kami semua berpusar entah kemana. Ugh.. aku kenal sensasi ini. Ini adalah sensasi yang kurasakan saat aku menngunakan jaringan floo dan Portkey. Aunt Hermy pernah bercerita pada kami, anak-anak Weasley tentang pemutar waktu yang digunakan Dad dan Aunt Hermy untuk menyelamatkan Sirius dari kecupan gila Dementor. Saat kutanyakan bagaimana sensasinya, Aunt Hermy bilang biasa saja. Tapi yah, yang ini _rusak_. James harus menanggung akibatnya dan risikonya. Mau kuapakan ya? Kepak kelelawar? Tusuk badannya dengan Neonku? Curi sapunya? Panggil dementor?

"Aku akan memukul Bludger ke arahnya" aku bisa mendengar Rose menggerutu

"Suruh Grawp menginjaknya" gerutu Al.

"memohon kepada Slytherin untuk membunuhnya kalau aku tiba disana" Bisik Hugo yang sangat membuatku terbelalak. Tapi dalam hati aku lumayan setuju

"Memohon kepada Molly untuk mendetensinya selama 5 bulan" bisik Lucy di tengah pusaran yang mulai melambat

"Mentransfigurasinya menjadi elang untuk dimakan Grawp" kata Vic yang tidak berusaha untuk memelankan suaranya sama sekali.

**End of Lily POV**

BRUK!

"Ugh.." sang Teddy Lupin terjatuh dari udara tempat pusaran berhenti.

"Kya!" Jerit Victoire yang terjatuh tepat di atas Teddy.

"Maafkan aku! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Victoire cemas sembari berdiri dari atas Teddy.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja. Dimana yang lain?"

BRUK!

"AAH!"

"WAA!"

Al dan Rose datang. Yang langsung membombardir Teddy dan VIctoire dengan banyak pertanyaan.

"Aku tidak tahu dimana kita persisnya, tetapi aku ingat suatu tempat yang mirip dengan tempat ini" Jawab Teddy dengan tenang.

Sementara Rose dan Al sudah tidak mendengarkan. Mereka berdua sedang sibuk untuk memilih kutukan-kutukan untuk menyiksa James separah mungkin.

BRUK!

Fred dan James terjatuh dari datang dan wajah mereka sudah di stempel oleh seringai jail. Yang membuat 4 orang yang dari tadi sibuk memikirkan cara membunuh James makin ingin membunuhnya.

"Guys.. jahat sekali kalian.. aku mendengar kalian akan menyiksaku dengan cara menyeramkan saat di pusaran tadi." Kata James yang berpura-pura sedih.. padahal stempelnya seringai jail khasnya belum lepas.

"Apa yang membuat kalian senang? Seharusnya kalian merasa bersalah, atau minta maaf! Ini adalah hari yang penting bagi Lily, dan kalian telah merusaknya! Terutama KAU!" Bentak Rose, sambil menunjuk James.

"Ampuun!" Kata Fred seraya membuat muka ketakutan dan ia melanjutkan "Lagipula apakah kalian tidak merasakan bau petualangan?"

"Tapi kita masih membutuhkan Lily disini" kata James bersemangat

Mambuat semua orang di situ menghela nafas. Well, kecuali James

BRUK!

Hugo dan Lucy tiba. Dan semenit kemudian Lily terjatuh dan dengan sigap langsung di tangkap Teddy

"Kenapa kamu tidak mengangkapku?" Tuntut James dengan agak merinding karena merasa ada tatapan mengarikan dari gadis yang memiliki sifat Nenek dan Ibunya

"INI SEMUA SALAHMU JAMES!" Teriak Lucy.

"Siapa Kalian? Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

**Dumbledor POV**

"Jadi, seperti yang kalian tahu, kita akan menjaga ramal-

Ucapan Dumbledor ini terpotong oleh suara

BRUAK!

"Suara apa itu?" Tanya Dedalus Diggles

"Ssst" Desis anggota Orde Phoenix

"Ugh.." seorang laki-laki terjatuh

"Kya!" Jerit seorang gadis yang terjatuh juga. Siapa mereka?

"Maafkan aku! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya si gadis cemas kepada si Pria

"Tidak apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja. Dimana yang lain?"

BRUK!

"AAH!"

"WAA!"

Sepertinya ada 2 orang lagi yang terjatuh. Seorang Pria lagi dan seorang Gadis lagi.

Yah.. sepertinya mereka langsung membombardir Pria pertama dengan begitu banyak pertanyaan.

"Aku tidak tahu dimana kita persisnya, tetapi aku ingat suatu tempat yang mirip dengan tempat ini" Jawab si Pria pertama. Ada yang sudah tahu tempat ini? Gawat..

Tidak ada jawaban.. tapi aku mendengarkan gerutuan mantra-mantra yang mengerikan. Begitu.. ada yang membuat mereka kemari…

BRUK!

Ada lagi yang terjatuh.. sepertinya 2 orang.

"Guys.. jahat sekali kalian.. aku mendengar kalian akan menyiksaku dengan cara menyeramkan saat di pusaran tadi."

Kata salah seorang Pria yang baru saja terjatuh. Pusaran.. Portkey, kah? Floo kah? Apparate kah? Tapi sepertinya mereka masih terlalu muda untuk ber-Apparate. Dan suara itu sepertinya ter dengar sangat familiar bagiku.

"Apakah itu James? Tanya Sirius dalam bisikan"

"Apa yang membuat kalian senang? Seharusnya kalian merasa bersalah, atau minta maaf! Ini adalah hari yang penting bagi Lily, dan kalian telah merusaknya! Terutama KAU!"

Seorang perempuan yang terjatuh kedua. Marah.. dan… Lily?

Remus, Sirius, Molly, Minerva, dan Severus hampir terjatuh dari kursi mereka.

"Ampuun!"

Kata suara yang mirip dengan seseorang. Dan aku bisa merasakan Molly, Bill dan Arthur melotot. Hmm.. sepertinya pria ini melanjutkannya…

"Lagipula apakah kalian tidak merasakan bau petualangan?"

"Tapi kita masih membutuhkan Lily disini" kata suara yang mirip dengan James. Membuat Remus, Sirius, dan Severus ingin membuka pintu itu.

Aku mendengar helaan nafas..

BRUK!

2 orang.. Lily berada di salah satu diantara yang terjatuh.

"Kenapa kamu tidak mengangkapku?" Tuntut Pria yang suaranya mirip James.

Menangkap? Berarti 3 orang..

"INI SEMUA SALAHMU JAMES!" Teriak seorang wanita. Yang suaranya belum kudengar dari tadi..

Bisa kulihat bahwa kesabaran Sirius habis. Dia langsung membuka pintu dan bertanya

**End of Dumbledor POV**

"Siapa Kalian? Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tanya Sirius

"Eh.. kami.. kami sedang… erm…" Jawab Teddy bingung. Ia melihat orang-orang yang sudah mati. Teddy sangat terkejut sekaligus senang. Ia akhirnya bisa melihat orangtuanya!

"Tahun berapa sekarang?" Tanya Rose cerdik.

"ini tahun 1996. Dari mana kalian? Bagaimana kalian bisa masuk?" Jawab Remus John Lupin sekaligus bertanya. Teddy sekarang merasa benar-benar bahagia.

"Kami…" Rose sendiri bingung sekarang

"Bagaimana kalau kalian masuk saja dan jelaskan?" tawar Dumbledor.

Rose terlihat ragu-ragu.. dan ia menatap Teddy. Yang lain pun begitu. Lalu Teddy mengangguk. Dia tidak bisa menahan rasa ingin bertemu dengan orangtuanya.

"Baiklah.. ayo Al.. Lil's.." Ajak Rose

Setelah semua Weasley telah masuk, Dumbledor langsung menyihir beberapa kursi dari udara kosong.

"Nah, bisakah kalian menjelaskan apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Dumbledor

"Nan! Nan, aku bersumpah, aku tidak melakukannya, James, dia bermain dengan alat muggle Grandad, dan setelah itu dia menghancurkan pemutar waktu granddad, jangan salahkan aku kumohon…" kata Lily sembari memasang wajah memohon andalannya jika ia ingin meminta sesuatu dari Ayahnya.

"Nak, kurasa kau salah orang nak.. aku belum memiliki cucu.. anak-anakku bahkan belum menikah" jawab Molly dengan agak cemas

Bill mendengus mendengar ini.

"Aku- APA? Nan! Jang-

"Itu benar Lil's" potong Lucy. Lalu ia melanjutkan. "Nan sama sekali tidak mengenali kita. Kita behkan belum lahir. Orangtua Teddy ada di sini. Itu berarti kita mundur ke waktu sebelum kita semua dilahirkan. Dad pun tidak ada disini. Itu berarti dia masih terobsesi dengan kementrian. Paham?"

"Aku mengerti. Tapi-

"Ayolah Lil's! aku meragukan bahwa Mom dan Dad sudah berpacaran" hibur James.

"Baiklah.. aku mengerti. Aku masih mual akibat pusaran tadi. Teddy, kamu saja yang menjelaskan" kata Lily lesu dan langsung kembali ke tempat duduknya dan disambut oleh pelukan dari Rose dan Al.

"Er.. baiklah.." kata Teddy sambil menatap mata Dumbledor dan melanjutkan. " kami semua sedang ada di pesta ulang tahun Lily, dan Rose memberi tahuku, Lily, dan Vic bahwa James, Fred, Hugo, dan Lucy sedang bermain-main dengan alat muggle Arthur. Al masih mencoba menghentikan mereka saat aku tiba. Dan aku mengancam mereka kalau aku akan memanggil Harry jika mereka tidak berhenti. Akhirnya mereka menyerah. Lalu saat berdiri, James menyenggol jam pasir, yang menurut perkiraan Rose adalah Pemutar Waktu. Lalu cahaya biru keluar, kami merasakan sensasi yang aneh. Seperti saat memakai jaringan Floo atau Portkey, atau ber-Apparate. Dan yah, seperti yang kalian lihat, kami tiba di sini"

"Bagaimana aku bisa mempercayaimu?" Tanya Sanape dengan suara dinginnya.

"Tidak perlu berlebihan Severus. Cukup dengan legilimens. Dan aku yang akan melakukannya kepada salah satu kepada mereka. Jadi, siapa yang mau berkorban?" Tanya Dumbledor dengan ramah.

"Biar aku saja. Vic, Teddy, dan Lucy adalah Occlumence yang kelewat hebat" tawar James kepada Dumbledor.

"Baiklah.. dalam hitungan ke 3. 1…2…3… Leggilimens!"

_James berumur satu tahun, bermain dengan sapu mainannya… James berumur 4 tahun, sedang merebut mainan dari adiknya… James berumur 5 tahun, bermain quidditch dengan Harry… James 11 tahun, mendapat surat Hogwarts nya… James berumur 12 tahun.. dikejar-kejar Filtch…_

"Kita bisa mempercayai mereka. Terima kasih.. baiklah, mungkin kita harus berkenalan dulu. Bagaima dengan kamu Lil's?" Tanya DUmbledor

Semua mata langsung menoleh kepadanya.

"Baiklah.. Jadi.. erm.. Hai! Namaku Lily Luna Potter. Aku anak terakhir di keluarga Potter. Umurku 11 tahun. Dan baru saja aku ulang tahun sebelum seseorang menghancurkan segala kesenangan. Well, dengan memberi tahu namaku saja, kalian mungkin sudah bisa menebak Orangtua ku"

"Oh! Kau anak Harry? Kamu sungguh mirip dengan Lily! Tapi aku belum tahu ibumu. Siapa kira-kira yang akan menikahi Harry ya?" tebak Sirius dan mendapat tatapan dasar-pinter-bego.

"Ginny. Ibumu Ginny bukan? Karena… kamu memanggil Molly dengan sebutan 'Nan'. Itu berarti dia Nenekmu. Dan.. kamu memiliki mata Ginny" tebak Remus

"Harry menikah… Harry menikah… kenapa sangat sulit untuk dipahami?" Tanya Sirius

"Itu karena dia masih berumur 15 tahun sekarang, dan Ginny baru berumur 14 tahun. Dasar bego!" Ejek Tonks

"yup! Nilai Outstanding untuk kalian yang menjawab!" kata Lily.

"Jadi.. kamu cucu ku?" Tanya Molly

"Lebih tepatnya Cucu terakhirmu Nan!"

"Apakah ada hal lain yang ingin kau beri tahu kepada kami, Miss Potter?" Tanya Dumbledor ramah

"Hmm.. ya! Aku bermain Quidditch dan posisiku adalah Chaser. Aku sudah belajar terbang dari sejak aku berumur 5 tahun. Begitu juga dengan Al dan James. Dan walupun aku dinamai Lily oleh Dad, aku lebih mencintai onar dan terbang daripada Arithmancy. Dan hal yang paling kubenci di dunia ini adalah Voldemort! Dia dan Kroni kecilnya telah membunuh banyak orang! Aku membencinya lebih dari kebencianku kepada James!"

"Itu yang kuharapkan! Akhirnya seorang Lily menyukai Onar! WUHUY!" teriak Sirius sambil menari tarian Hula-hula.

"Lupakan dia Lily… dia memiliki kelainan jiwa…" kata Severus. Yang langsung mendapatkan tatapan mengerikan dan belum ada 10 detik, tatapan itu menghilang karena ditatap oleh sang putri Potter ini

"Huh.. ternyata tatapan mengerikan itu menurun kepadanya.." gerutu Sirius

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Miss Potter, terima kasih.. Siapa berikutnya?" DUmbledor memandang mereka semua dengan mata birunya.

"Al bilang dia ingin" kata suara jail 2 orang.

**To be CONTINUED**


	3. Albus Severus Potter

**A/N :**

**Balasan Review**

**Redux **: terima kasih! Makanya aku bikin genre Humor. Aku pingin pembaca ketawa!

**rissaAW 'uchiha** : yup thanks! Itu juga yang dibilang semua orang. tapi bisa dibaca kan? Thanks!

**Tez-chan** : Bukan juga… idenya sih, emang dapet dari situ. Tapi sebelummnya aku udah mikir yg kyk gitu juga. Tadinya aku mau Harry n kawan2 yang balik ke waktu Marauders, tapi yah, akhirnya habis aku pikir2 lagi kyknya bagusan next gen yang balik.

**Monic **: Hmm… Scorpius? Nanti aku pikir dulu. Tapi kalo anda mau, nanti aku bikin

**Lylo Moon** : Wah.. ternyata kita berpikiran sama ya! Tapi, jangan cepet2 mikir begitu. Mungkin Snowy lagi nyelesain dulu ceritanya. Atau sibuk sama urusan kuliahnya. Jadi sabar aja.. aku juga kecewa, pas Snowy gak update kilat. Tapi udah banyak yang nentang kepergian Snowy kan? Jadi dia gak mungkin pergi.

**FeyRi** : Ternyata Anda nunggu aku bikin fic Harry Potter? Kenapa gak bilang dari dulu! Kan aku bisa bikin lebih cepet! (bukan marah lho ya~)

* * *

'**Albus Severus Potter'**

"Al bilang dia mau" kata 2 suara jail.

"Kadang-kadang aku sangat membenci kalian, kalian tahu?" kata Al, yang didorong kedepan oleh Fred dan James

"Kami menyayangimu juga Al!" Jawab mereka serempak.

"Tidak lucu guys.. Tapi baiklah.. aku akan memperkenalkan diriku" kata Al. dia toh, memang ingin tapi malu.

"Hmm.. kamu anak Harry! Benar kan? Benar kan?" tebak Sirius kekanak-kanakan.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Tanya Al. Well, dia memang merasa akan gampang ditebak anak siapa dia. Siapa sih, yang tidak tahu? Mata hijau cemerlangnya memang sangat berbeda dengan mata Weasley.

"Kamu mirip Harry! Dari atas sampai bawah! Kamu juga menerima kutukan rambut-selalu-berantakan Potter! Tapi kamu mendapat kutukan rambut-selalu-merah Weasley. Berarti, Harry ayahmu, dan Ginny ibumu!"

"Yeah, benar.. namaku Al Potter. Salam kenal!" kata Al dengan pandangan nih-orang-balita-atau-dewasa-sih? Kepada Sirius.

"Kau harus memberitahu nama aslimu Al!" bantah Rose

"Tidak mau, namaku sangat parah. Aku tidak suka" bantah Al balik

"Ayolah.. aku yakin namamu tidak seburuk namaku" rayu Dumbledore

Para Weasley dan Potter mendengus mendengar kalimat ini. (anggap Teddy sebagai Potter)

"Demi Merlin! Bagaimana kalian semua bisa duduk tenang disini dan membantah nama kalian? Aku menghabiskan bertahun-tahun untuk membuat orang-orang memanggilku Tonks. Orangtua selalu memberi nama bagus kepada anaknya. Tapi aku? _Nymphadora Tonks_. Apakah itu Normal?"

"Ayolah.. kau tidak diberi nama sejelek Tonks kan?" kata Sirius. Yang langsung mendapat kutukan kepak kelelawar dari Tonks.

"Bwebahan! Bwebahan!" (Lepaskan! Lepaskan!) kata Sirius

"Maaf, aku tidak mengerti bahasa Troll" ucap Tonks Dingin

"Hmph.." cemooh Snape

"HAHAHA" tawa Fred dan James

Beberapa detik kemudian, kutukannya lepas. Sirius buru-buru menjauh darinya dan mendekati Molly, tapi menjauh lagi setelah melihat ekspresi mengerikan dari Molly. Membuat anak-anak Potter dan Weasley merinding. Saat melihat wajah para Potter dan Weasley, Molly langsung memasang wajah lembutnya kembali.

"Kalau namamu seburuk itu, nanti akan kami beritahu kepada Harry dan Ginny" kata Arthur setelah beberapa saat.

"Er.." kata Al tampak gelisah. Lalu dia melanjutkan. "Baiklah.. namaku adalah Al-

"_Albus" _bisik Minerva. "Namamu Albus kan?"

"Wah.. namamu sama buruknya denganku" kata Dumbledore riang

"Er.. yah.. namaku Albus Severus Potter"

"APA?" teriak Sirius

"Albus Severus Potter" sudah kuperingatkan, namaku _jelek_" kata Al dengan menekankan 1 kata paling belakang.

"Kau meng-confundus Ginny!" tuduh Bill kepada Severus

"Dia membencimu!" teriak Sirius sambil menunjuk Snape

"Tidak perlu diperingatkan lagi, _aku sudah tau" _Jawab Snape dingin. Walaupun wajahnya pucat pasi. Dan melanjutkan, sambil menatap Teddy. "Apakah dia tahu? Segalanya?"

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf kau harus mengetahui hal seperti ini, tapi, ya. Dia tahu segalanya." Teddy menjawab. Saat Teddy lulus dari Hogwarts, Harry memperlihatkan semua memorinya di dalam Pensive.

"Aku masih berpendapat kau meng-confundusnya atau meng-imperiusnya" tuduh Sirius sambil menatap dingin Snape.

"Itu tidak benar!" kata Lucy tiba-tiba.

"Yeah, itu sama sekali tidak benar kami pernah bertanya kepada Uncle Harry soal nama Al, dan dia menjawab bahwa Al dinamakan oleh dua professor yang sangat dipujanya di Hogwarts. Kepala Sekolahnya, dan Guru Ramuannya" sambung Hugo

"Aku tidak percaya" kata Sirius pelan.

"Tapi itu kenyataan Padfoot!" kata James

"Dan kau harus mempercayainya!" timbrung Fred

Sirius terdiam. Dan walau agak tidak rela, dia menganggukkan kepalanya. Dumbledore menatapnya dan Snape bergantian.

"Berapa umurmu?" Tanya Remus memecah keheningan.

"Aku umur 13 tahun. Ini adalah tahun ke-3 ku di Hogwarts. Aku masuk griffindor. Aku berteman dengan Scorpius Malfoy. Aku bermain Quidditch. Posisiku adalah seeker. Sama seperti Dad"

Sirius pingsan sekarang. Bagaimana tidak? Cucu baptisnya berteman dengan Malfoy! Seorang Malfoy!

"Bagus! Aku sangat bangga padamu Albus, kau masuk Griffindor sama seperti kami" Kata Molly bahagia

"Yah.. thanks Nan.. tapi aku mau dipanngil Al"

"Mungkin aku agak gila, menanyakan ini. Apakah kau sudah punya pacar?" Tanya Tonks. Sukses membuat para Potter dan Weasley menyengir, dan membuat Al semerah rambutnya. Membuat para Orde bingung yang mana yang rambut, yang mana yang muka.

"Tidak" kata Al. yang ketahuan bohong

"Kau berbohong padaku. Aku tahu itu" kata Tonks

"Al, tidak apa-apa.. beritahu saja mereka.. asalkan mereka tidak memberitahu Uncle Harry dan Aunt Ginny" kata Vic sambil terkikik. Karena, dialah yang pertama kali mengetahui hubungan mereka.

"SIAPA DIA? CANTIKKAH?" teriak Sirius yang pulih mendadak

"Yah.. asalkan kalian tidak memberitahu mom dan dad, kurasa tidak apa-apa. Namanya adalah Alice. Dan yah, dia cantik. Dia juga masuk Griffindor. Kami jadian saat akhir tahun ajaran" kata Al. berusaha membuat suaranya senormal mungkin

"Alice… kutebak dia adalah anak Neville. Hanya dia yang kutahu memiliki ibu bernama Alice" tebak Remus.

"Yah.. dia anak Nev. Atau Profesor Longbotom, kami memanggilnya di sekolah. Dia adalah guru Herbology. Tapi kumuhon.. jangan beritahu Nev.. aku tidak ingin merubah masa depan.." dengan puppy dog facenya yang diajari Lily. Walupun hanya bisa meluluhkan Ginny dan Molly, kadang-kadang bermanfaat juga.

James pernah dibelikan sapu balap terbaru dan paling hebat, karena dia berhasil masuk tim Griffindor. Al tentu saja iri. Dia langsung memasang wajah itu kepada Ginny, dan Ginny membelikannya satu juga. Ginny sangat mencintai Harry. Apalagi matanya. Dan Al mempunyai mata itu. Ginny bukan tandingan Al lagi kalau Al memasang wajah itu. Harry, _the boy who lived, the chosen one, defeater of Voldemort_, tetap kalah melawan istrinya Ginny. Dan Ginny, kalah melawan anaknya Albus Severus Potter. Mungkin Al menjadi orang terkuat di dunia sihir saat ini.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Al! kau masih terlalu kecil! Belum pernah kulihat anak berumur 13 tahun berpacaran! Pantas saja kau menyembunyikannya dari Ginny! 13 tahun… berpacaran.. Merlin.." bentak Molly

"Well, Nan, cinta tidak mengenal usia. Kita suda saling kenal sejak kecil. Dan aku sudah mencintainya sejak aku 8 tahun. Aku tidak bisa menahan lebih lama lagi kan? Tenanglah.. yang kami lakukan hanya sebatas peluk dan pegang tangan. Tidak lebih.." Al mencoba menenangkan 'Nan' nya.

"KUMOHON.. jangan beritahu mom, dad, dll. Orangtua kami belum tahu tentang ini semua. Seperti Ted dan Vic, kami akan tetap berpacaran, dan memberitahu mereka saat kami sudah siap nanti. Lucy, Dom, dan Molly pun begitu. Nanti Lucy akan memberitahumu Nan.." kata Al. sambil menatap Molly di kalimat terakhir, saat Molly ingin bertanya.

"Baiklah.. aku janji.. jadi, siapa berikutnya?" Tanya Molly dengan pasrah

* * *

**To Be Continue..**

**hm.. ada yang nge-request, Scorpius muncul di cerita ini. yang lain setuju? kalo iya, aku minta beberapa ide! terima kasih!**


	4. Prongs JR dan Teddy

**Ok, karena gak ada yang Review, jadi langsung aja ceritanya. Tapi aku punya pertanyaan dulu.**

**Apakah kalian setuju, kalo Scorpius Malfoy masuk ke dalam cerita ini?**

**Kalau kalian jawab 'Iya' bagaimana caranya? Kasih saran donk!**

**

* * *

**

**'****Prongs JR dan Teddy'**

"AKU! AKU! AKU!" teriak James kekanakan. Otomatis semua yang ada di situ menutup telinga mereka, bagi mereka yang masih mau mendengar.

"Prongsie, Prongsie… apakah kau sadar kalau suaramu seperti banshee?" kata Fred.

"Beraninya kau! Beraninya kau mengatai suaraku yang merdu bagai suara Veela ini!" kata James dramatis. Membuat semua orang yang ada di situ tertawa.

"Tunggu! Tadi kau bilang Prongs?" Tanya Sirius sambil menoleh kepada Fred.

"Ya Pads.. aku Prongs JR! Salam Kenal!" kata James dengan suara kekanakannya.

"Harry sudah gila" bisik Remus. Yang suaranya masih terdengar oleh semua yang ada situ.

Terdengar beberapa gumam setuju dari para Weasley dan Potter.

"Hei!" Protes Sirius, James, dan Fred.

"Aku setuju denganmu, Remus" ujar Tonks.

"Hihihi, tapi kenapa menurut kalian begitu? Remus? Tonks?" kikik Rose

"Mudah saja, Sirius pernah memberitahuku soal Marauders saat aku berumur 4. James adalah Prongs, Sirius adalah Padfoot, Remus adalah Moony, dan Peter( semuanya pada marah saat mendengar nama ini) adalah Wormtail." Kata Tonks

"Yeah.. dan sungguh mustahil James akan hidup kembali. Jadi seperti Lily, Harry pastilah menamai anaknya dengan nama 'James'. Dan er.. mungkin Harry memberitahu kepada James soal Marauders. Dan kalau anak itu dinamai James, mungkin dia memiliki darah onar dari James asli. Dan James JR memakai nama Marauders James SR". kata Remus panjang lebar

"Dan Potter gila, menamai anaknya dengan nama 'James'. Sungguh gila" cibir Snape.

"JANGAN MENGEJEK PRONGS SR!" teriak James yang menyebabkan semua gendang telinga yang ada di situ berdengung.

"HAHAHA! Makan itu, Snivellus! Jadi, namamu James Potter?" Tanya Sirius kepada James.

"Yup! Namaku James Sirius Potter!" kata James riang gembira.

"WUHUUUUU! Akhirnya! Harry memberi nama anaknya dengan namaku! WUHUUUU!" Teriak Sirius

Semuanya ketawa. Kecuali Snape, tentu saja

"Kau sungguh kekanakan Black! Dan berhenti meloncat diatas meja!" Hardik McGonnagol.

"Kau iri padaku karena aku tidak pernah tua, Minnie" ejek Sirius, lalu ia melanjutkan, " Tunjukkan neraka kepada para Guru!" kepada James.

"Sirius!"

"Kau tidak bisa melarangku Minnie, aku tidak akan pergi ke Hogwarts lagi" kata Sirius ceria.

"Aku umur 14 tahun, aku kakak Al dan Lily, aku masuk Griffindor, tentu saja, dan aku bermain Quidditch! Posisiku adalah Chaser, sama seperti Prongs SR. Oh ya! Dan aku berpacaran dengan Aurora!"

"Mimpi saja James, itu tidak akan terwujud" kata Lucy.

"Yah, Aurora tidak menyukaimu James" kata Vic.

"Aurora suka mengeluh padaku tentangmu James, Potter beginilah, Potter begitulah" kata Rose.

"Dan tidak ada hari tanpa ledakan Aurora setiap sarapan, makan siang, dan makan malam" Fred mengakhiri.

"Hei! Akan kutunjukkan suatu hari nanti aku akan menjadi suami Aurora! Catat itu!" kata James.

"Apakah Aurora kelahiran Muggle?" Tanya Remus.

"Ya".

"Apakah Aurora memiliki mata yang jarang dimiliki orang?" Tanya Sirius.

"Ya, warna merah".

"Apakah Aurora berambut merah?" Tanya Remus lagi.

"Ya".

"Kau sangat mirip dengan James, kalau begitu. Bahkan kisah cinta nya sama" kata Sirius.

"Yeah.. Dad pernah memberitahuku" kata James.

"Tapi setelah mendengar cerita Dad, Aurora sepertinya jauh lebih keras kepala daripada Nan" kata Lily.

"Berarti kesempatanmu hanya 10%" kata Tonks.

"Apakah kau Animagus?" Tanya Sirius tiba-tiba.

"Tidak. Aku selalu memakai jubah gaib kalau ingin menyelinap malam-malam" kata James.

"Er… apakah Harry memberitahumu soal… er…" kata Remus gelisah

"Masalah bulu kecilmu? Tentu saja dia memberitahu kami. Tapi kami sama sekali tidak peduli soal itu. Remus tetaplah Remus. Dan tidak akan berubah" kata Rose.

"Syukurlah.. kalau begitu, siapa berikutnya?"

Hening sebentar…

"Aku saja, kalu begitu" Kata Teddy.

"Weasley lagi?" Tanya Snape

"Bukan, bukan, aku bukan Weasley ataupun Potter" kata Teddy

"Jangan bodoh Teddy, kau sudah seperti saudara kami" kata Hugo

"Ayolah.. tinggal beberapa waktu lagi kau akan menjadi bagian dari Weasley dan Potter. Jadi kau tidak perlu mengakui kau bukan Weasley atau Potter" kata Al

"Terserah kalian. Er.. Baiklah.. namaku adalah Teddy Remus Lupin. Anak dari Remus Lupin dan Nymphadora Tonks" kata Teddy tidak sabar untuk memberitahu orangtua nya.

"Apa kau serius?" Tanya Remus shock

"Selamat untuk kalian! Tonks, Remus!" kata Molly terharu

"Akhirnya ada yang tidak keberatan dengan masalah bulu kecilmu Moony!" sorak Sirius

"Kau bercanda" kata Remus dengan suara hampa

"Aku tidak bercanda Rem- Dad" Teddy sungguh bahagia sekarang. Dia akhirnya bisa mengatakan 1 kata yang sangat ingin dikatakannya. 'Dad'. Dia bisa merasakan bahwa matanya memanas dan berair sekarang

"Tapi orang sepertiku tidak bisa menikah! Apalagi mempunyai anak! Siapa yang mau dengan orang seperti aku? Siapa yang mau menikah dengan monster seperti aku? Kau pasti akan menjadi seperti aku! Kau pasti sangat malu memiliki ayah seperti aku!" kata Remus frustasi

"Remus.. aku sama sekali tidak keberatan menjadi istrimu" kata Tonks

"Tapi aku monster! Apa yang kau pikirkan? Aku miskin, tua, lusuh! Kau jauh lebih berhak mendapatkan orang yang utuh! Dan bukan monster seperti aku!"

"Remus! Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan memiliki suami pemberani dan hebat sepertimu! Aku sama sekali tidak peduli denagn keadaanmu! Yang seharusnya kau salahkan adalah Fenrir Greyback! Bukan dirimu! Remus tetaplah Remus" mata Tonks berair sekarang

"Tapi-

"Tatap mataku Remus!"

Coklat bertemu merah muda

"Aku… Baiklah…" kata Remus pasrah

Tiba-tiba, sesuatu yang sangat mengagetkan terjadi. Tonks mencium Remus

"Rumah besar, banyak kamar, pilih satu" kata Sirius sambil memalingkan muka

"Kau iri Pads.." kata James

"Aku sudah lebih banyak mencium wanita daripada Moony. Aku tidak iri" kata Sirius

"Ternyata kau memang playboy, seperti yang diceritakan Uncle Ron" kata Lucy

"Aku akan membunuh Ron nanti" kata Sirius

"Sirius" kata Molly dan Arthur serempak. dan keduanya memberikan tatapan mengerikan kepada Sirius

"Aku hanya bercanda" kata Sirius merinding

"Teddy, nafas sekarang, atau aku yang akan memberimu nafas" bisik Vic, yang sialnya terdengar oleh Fred

"Vic ingin memberi nafas buatan kepada Teddy, Vic ingin memberi nafas buatan kepada Teddy" nyanyi Fred

"Diam kau!" kata Teddy yang pulih segera

Setelah beberapa waktu, mereka melepaskan ciuman mereka. Dan Molly meledak karena para Weasley dan Potter melihatnya dengan tenang-tenang saja.

"Itu sudah biasa Nan.. Dad dan Mom hampir berciuman 15 menit sekali.." Kata Lily

"Maaf Profesor" kata Tonks kepada Dumbledore

"Tidak apa-apa. Satu lagi cinta bertambah di dunia ini. Tapi bukankah sebaiknya kalian memeluk anak kalian?"

Bruuk!

Teddy tiba-tiba memeluk Remus dan Tonks dengan mata berair sampai mereka terjatuh

"Aku sungguh rindu kepada kalian berdua! Aku senang akhirnya bisa melihat kalian berdua dan memeluk kalian!" isak Teddy

"Apa maksudmu dear?" Tanya Tonks lembut

"kalian.. kalian sudah meninggalkanku saat aku masih bayi. Kalian meninggal saat aku masih berumur beberapa bulan. Kalian… Kalian meninggal di pertarungan Hogwarts. Aku rindu kepada kalian" kata Teddy

"Moony.. meninggal? Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sirius

"Ma.. maaf, aku tidak bisa memberitahu lebih jauh, atau aku akan merubah masa depan" kata Teddy

"Oh.. aku sungguh minta maaf Teddy!" kata Tonks

"Tidak apa-apa Mom, ini bukan salah Mom.."

"Berapa umurmu Teddy?" Tanya Remus

"Umurku 21 tahun. Aku masuk Griffindor. Aku menjadi Ketua Murid dan Prefek. ("Buu" kata James, Fred, dan Sirius) Aku sedang dalam pelatihan Auror. Dan sebentar lagi aku akan menikah dengan Victoire. Mungkin"

"Pacarmu, Teddy?" Tanya Tonks

"Er.. tunanganku sebenarnya.." kata Teddy malu-malu

"Wah.. selamat kalau begitu" kata Tonks

"Thanks Mom.."

"Teddy, apakah kau… er…

"Aku bukan manusia serigala Dad.. tenang saja…"

"Syukurlah… kau bermain Quidditch?"

"Yah.. posisiku Seeker. Tapi menurut Harry, aku lebih cocok menjadi Chaser. Dan Harry adalah Bapak Baptis ku"

"Aku tidak salah pilih kan?" Tanya Remus

"Tidak sama sekali" kata Teddy meyakinkan

"Baiklah, kalau begitu.. siapa yang ingin maju berikutnya?" Tanya Tonks

"Bagaimana kalau tunanganku saja?" unjuk Teddy

"Teddy!" protes Victoire

"Ayolah.. kau hanya akan bertemu orangtuaku hari ini"

"Huh! Aku membencimu"

"Aku mencintaimu juga…"


	5. Victoire dan Rose Weasley

**A/N:**

**Thanks for:**

**rikha** : terima kasih untuk Review-nya. Doain ya, biar aku bisa update kilat!

**PiperCute 11** : Woah.. thanks! Anda yang pertama kali bilang ceritaku keren! Padahal menurutku engga terlalu… tapi makasih! Hehe.. kalo suka, mau ngga, jadi pe-Review setia ku? Trus Favorite-in ceritaku yaw!

Nanti, untuk Harry, Ginny, dll pasti muncul kog! Tenang aja!

Dan yup, Scorpie gak dimunculin..

**FarFar Potter **:pasti aku lanjutin donk.. tunggu waktu aja.. soalnya aku bukan peng-update kilat kayak snow-leopard10… dan gak bakal ngawur, mudah-mudahan…

**Snow-leopard10 **: Kaka! Thanks banget buat Review-nya!(kebanyakan tanda seru ya?) LOL yaw? Padahal waktu aku baca, kayaknya humornya kurang deh.. tapi thanks! Favorite-in fic ini yaw! Oh ya.. Kaka kan punya sejuta ide, jadi aku minta saran donk! Kalau Kaka mau sih~

* * *

'**Si cantik dan Si Kutu Buku'**

"_Bagaimana kalau tunanganku saja?" unjuk Teddy_

"_Teddy!" Protes Vic_

_"Ayolah.. kau hanya akan bertemu orangtuaku hari ini"_

_"Huh! Aku membencimu"_

_"Aku mencintaimu juga…"

* * *

_

"Oh, baiklah.. apa boleh buat…" Kata Victoire. Setengah sebal, setengah senang. Sebal karena diunjuk Teddy, padahal dia belum siap. Senang karena Teddy berkata 'aku mencintaimu' kepadanya.

"Tunanganmu seorang Weasley juga? Dan hei! Aku baru menyadarinya! Kau juga seorang metamorphagus?" Tanya Tonks

"Iya Mum.. Tunanganku seorang Weasley juga, dan Yup! Aku seorang metamorphagus" jawab Teddy

"Ngapain kau, Sirius?" Tanya Remus. Karena dia melihat Sirius memiringkan kepalanya bolak-balik

"Biar ku tebak, kau sedang mencoba mencari sesuatu yang mirip dengan Weasley dariku kan?" tebak Victoire

"Yah.. kau sama sekali tidak mirip dengan Weasley.. kau jauh lebih mirip dengan orang Perancis" aku Sirius

Para Weasley dan Potter mendengus mendengar ini.

"Wah… beruntung sekali salah satu diantara anak Molly mendapatkan gadis Perancis" gumam Dedalus Diggle. Yang mendapatkan deathglare dari Molly

"Tentu saja aku mirip orang perancis… aku setengah perancis. Ibuku adalah orang perancis. Dan ibuku setengah veela. Dan aku lebih mirip ibuku daripada ayahku. Dominique lah, yang mempunyai sifat-sifat Weasley " kata Victoire

"Veela?" Tanya Sirius, yang sudah bangkit dari kursinya

"Sirius, duduk!" perintah Remus

"Apa? Aku kan hanya ingin bertanya, apakah dia memiliki saudara veela!" kata Sirius

"Walaupun aku punya, aku sama sekali tidak akan memberitahumu! Aku tidak ingin mereka menjadi korban 'itu' mu!" kata Victoire tegas

"Sampai segitunya kah, anak-anak Molly membenciku?" bisik Sirius dramatis

"Ayolah dear, jangan membuat kami bingung, siapa sebenarnya ibumu? Dan siapa dari anakku yang akan menikahinya?" kata Molly tidak sabar

"Hmm… aku hanya ingin memberi clue… ibuku ikut turnamen Triwizard bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Well, satu tahun yang lalu, kalau disini. Dan ayahku anggota Orde Phoenix! Dia ada disini!" kata Victoire

"Kau bercanda" kata Bill parau

"Tentu saja tidak Dad, aku serius" kata Victoire

"Tidak, kau bukan.. akulah Sirius" kata Sirius

"Diam!" perintah Victoire

"Yes Ma'am" turut Sirius

"Tapi kenapa seorang keturunan Veela ingin menikahi Bill?, maksudku, lihat saja dia!" Tanya Tonks sekaligus mengejek

"Kau cemburu karena aku mendapat keturunan Veela Tonks!" Kata Bill sambil memberikan deathglare

"Tentu saja tidak! Remus jauh lebih baik daripada keturunan Veela!" bantah Tonks

"Siapa sebenarnya gadis yang menikahi Bill?" Tanya Arthur

"Fleur Delacour" kata Victoire dan Bill bersamaan

"Dia? Tapi kenapa kau bisa dekat dengannya? Maksudku, dia di Perancis kan?" Tanya Molly

Semburat pink muncul di wajah Bill

Victoire mendengus

"Dia datang ke sini dan bekerja di Gringotts untuk memperbaiki bahasa inggrisnya, dan Dad kadang-kadang memberikannya kurusus bahasa inggris di waktu senggang" kata Victoire menahan tawa

Sirius dan Tonks tertawa mendengar ini

"Diam kalian berdua!" perintah Bill yang mukanya sudah semerah rambutnya

"Apakah kau dekat dengannya? interogasi Arthur kepada Bill

"Tentu saja mereka dekat. kalau tidak, mereka tidak mungkin menikah kan?" jawab Victoire mewakili

"Apakah Dominique, gadis yang kau bilang tadi, adikmu? Atau mungkin kakakmu?" tanya Remus sopan

"Kau tidak perlu sesopan itu kepadaku Remus, atau Mr. Lupin? Kau sebentar lagi akan menjadi ayah iparku, mungkin. Dan Dominique yang tadi kubilang adalah adikku. Dia lah yang sangat mirip dengan Dad. Walaupun masih memiliki darah Veela. Rambutnya, matanya, hidungnya, sikapnya, dll" kata Victoire

"Panggil aku Remus, Victoire" kata Remus

"Jadi anakku 2?" Tanya Bill

"3. Aku, Dom, kemudian Louis. Louis adalah adikku yang terkecil. Dia laki-laki tentu saja. Dia memiliki darah Veela maman, tapi memiliki wajah Dad, tapi lebih tampan sedikit" jelas Victoire singkat.

"Hei!" protes Bill, yang diabaikan oleh Victoire

"Berapa umurmu?" Tanya Arthur

"Aku 19 tahun. Aku baru lulus dari Hogwarts tahun lalu. Aku masuk Griffindor, dan aku menjadi Prefek ditahun ke-6 ku. Aku bermain Quidditch, sebagai Chaser, sebelum James menggantikanku tahun lalu. Aku sudah tidak punya waktu untuk Quidditch tahun lalu. Aku terlalu sibuk untuk N.E.W.T's. Dan akulah yang pertama kali memunahkan kutukan 'banyak anak laki-laki sebelum perempuan' Weasley" kata Victoire

"Berapa N.E.W.T's yang kau dapat? Tanya Molly

"Aku mendapat 8. Hanya tidak lulus di Ramalan. Dan jujur saja, aku benci ramalan" kata Victoire

"Kau bahkan lulus di Pelajaran Sejarah?" Tanya Sirius kaget

Para Weasley dan Potter mendengus lagi mendengar ini

"Itu adalah pelajaran yang paling gampang, dari kelas 1-7, semuanya hanya tentang orangtua kita, tentang perang Hogwarts VS Voldemort dan Death Eaters" kata Teddy

"Er… bisakah, kalian memberitahu kami, Orde Phoenix, tentang perang itu? setelah kau, Miss Weasley, cukup satu orang lagi, dan Molly bisa membangunkan anak-anak untuk makan malam. Kita bisa melanjutkan perkenalannya setelah makan malam, dan setelah itu ceritanya. Ku kira, mereka juga harus tahu tentang semua itu. karena, tadi Mr. Lupin bilang, 'tentang orangtua kita' itu bararti, mereka semua terlibat dalam masalah ini. Aku juga akan ikut makan malam. Sekali-sekali. Dan aku ingin Minerva, Severus, Kingsley, dan Tonks juga tinggal disini untuk makan malam" kata Dumbledore

"Cepat Vic! Perutku sudah bunyi untuk ke-4 kalinya" kata Fred

"Aku sudah selesai. Dan bukankah kau baru saja menghabiskan selusin kue di pesta tadi?"

"Aku masih lapar"

"Sudahlah guys.. boleh aku selanjutnya?" Tanya Rose

"Tentu saja Miss Weasley" kata Dumbledore

"Thank you Professor" kata Rose

"Baiklah… namaku Rose Weasley. Ibuku-

"Tidak perlu kau sebut nama ibumu. Rambut lebat, mata coklat, membawa buku, gigi bagian depan besar, dan sepertinya kau sama kutu bukunya seperti ibumu yang sok tahu itu" kata Snape sengit

"Itu yang ingin kukatakan sebelum aku di potong oleh Snivellus" geram Rose

"Oh! Kau anak Hermione?" Tanya Sirius

"_Petrificus Totalus!_" Rose mengutuk Snape

"Rose! Kau menggunakan sihir diluar sekolah! Kementrian akan menangkapmu!" kata Hugo

"Sudah untung aku bisa menahannya selama 3 detik. Dan mereka tidak akan menangkapku. Tidak akan selama aku menjadi anak dari 2 orang di Trio Emas, dan selama Kingsley lah mentri sihirnya. Lagipula mereka tidak bisa mendeteksi kita. Kita kembali ke masa lalu" kata Rose masih sebal

"Aku menjadi Mentri Sihir?" Tanya Kingsley kaget

"Ya" kata Rose tidak sabar, sambil mentransfigurasi rambut Snape menjadi merah emas

Sirius dan Bill tertawa terbahak-bahak, sedangkan Minerva, Tonks, dan Remus tersenyum geli

"Rose hentikan!" kata Teddy

"Sorry Teddy… aku tahu dia sebenarnya baik, tapi dia pernah membuat Mum hampir menangis! Bagaimana aku tidak sebal?" kata Rose sambil menyimpan tongkatnya, tapi tidak melepaskan kutukannya

"Aku tahu kau sebal Miss Weasely, tapi tolong lepaskan kutukannya, atau aku yang akan melepasnya" kata Dumbledore

"Aku akan melepasnya sampai Dad, Mum, dan Uncle Harry melihatnya. Please Professor…" mohon Rose

"Itu tidak baik Miss Weasley" Dumbledore sudah mengangkat tongkatnya

"_Expelliarmus!_" teriak James, Fred, dan Rose bersamaan.

Tongkat Dumbledore dilucuti oleh mereka bertiga, dan ditangkap oleh James

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf Professor, tapi aku benar-benar janji akan melepaskan kutukannya setelah Mum dan Dad melihatnya" Kata Rose

"Cucu kalian benar-benar hebat Molly, Arthur" kata Dumbledore kagum

Molly dan Arthur hanya bisa cengok

"Baiklah, ibuku memang Hermione, dan ayahku adalah Ron" kata Rose

"Aku menang" kata Molly ceria sambil mengulurkan tangannya

Semua anggota Orde, bahkan Dumbledore, mengeluarkan satu keping galleon dari saku mereka, dan memberikannya kepada Molly

"Apa ini?" Tanya Al

"Bukankah sudah jelas? Nan bertaruh bahwa Auntie Hermy akan menikah dengan Uncle Ron" kata Lily

"Terima kasih semua! Silakan lanjutkan Rose." kata Molly ceria

"Aku masuk Griffindor. Pacarku adalah Scorpius Malfoy, aku bermain Quidditch, posisiku Beater. Ini sempat membuat Mum terkaget-kaget. Dan Please… jangan beritahukan hubunganku dengan Scorpius. Atau Dad akan sangat murka" pinta Rose

Semua Orde Phoenix shock

"Kau berpacaran dengan seorang _Malfoy?_" Tanya Sirius parau

"Dia bukan pelahap maut. Dia berbeda dari kakeknya. Dia tidak suka disamakan. Lagipula dia masuk Griffindor" kata Rose dan Al. walau tidak serempak, tapi intinya sama

Orde Phoenix shock lagi. Seorang Malfoy masuk Griffindor?

"Bagaimana reaksi Drakky?" Tanya Sirius

"Dia menerimanya. Lagipula, dia tidak peduli lagi tentang seorang Malfoy masuk Slytherin atau tidak setelah perang"

"Baiklah… kurasa itu cukup… silakan panggil anak-anak Molly. Dan kalian boleh pergi…" kata Dumbledore

* * *

**To be Continue**

**Review Please... and you can flame me. but don't be so hard**


	6. Met the Young Parents

**A/N :**

**Monic : Nih, jawaban dari Snowy. **

Memang akan ada beberapa bagian yang menunjukkan itu, tapi percaya deh. Ini bukan HarryxTracey ship-fic.

**Adieu : terima kasih! Terima kasih untuk Review dan teguranny! ^_^V**

**Rikha : Keren? Thanks! Aku kelas 6. Aku dulu loncat satu kelas. Aku gitu! (Sombong mode : on)**

**

* * *

**

'**Met the young Parents'**

Semua anggota Orde bangkit dari kursi masing-masing, kecuali yang tadi disuruh tetap tinggal oleh Dumbledore. Yaitu ; Tonks, Minerva, Kingsley, dan Severus. Sedangkan Molly, dia naik ke atas untuk membangunkan anak-anaknya, Harry, dan Hermione.

"Oh ya, Lily, Selamat Ulang Tahun!" kata Tonks yang sedang berbicara dengan Lily.

"Aku bahkan belum lahir Tonks… tapi terima kasih!" kata Lily ceria.

"Muuum! Dari sekian lamanya aku tidak bertemu Mum, kenapa Lily yang diberi selamat? Aku sudah umur 22, dan aku sama sekali belum pernah diberi selamat oleh Mum!" protes Teddy.

Lucy, Rose, Victoire, dan Lily terkikik. Sedangkan James, Albus, Hugo, dan Fred mendengus.

"Apa?" Tanya Teddy.

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka, ternyata kau manja sekali" goda Victoire.

"Apa boleh buat! Aku kan sangat ingin bertemu dengan mereka! Selama ini aku hanya bisa melihat mereka di foto, tapi Mum dan Dad yang difoto tidak bisa berbicara. Hanya bisa bergerak. Beda sekali dengan Harry. Setidaknya Harry masih bisa berbicara dengan orangtuanya" bantah Teddy.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Remus dan Sirius bersamaan.

"Ayolah, Dad… Dad dan Sirius bersahabat dengan Grandpa James kan? pernah ke Potter Manor kan?".

"Maksudmu lukisan besar di ruang tamu? Tapi itu bukankah lukisan Mr. dan Mrs. Potter?" Tanya Sirius.

"Sudah diganti… Lagipula lukisannya tidak direkatkan oleh perekat permanen seperti disini, jadi bisa diganti-ganti sesuka hati" jelas Teddy.

GUBRAK!

"Tonks!" seru Molly, yang sudah kembali dari atas.

"Mum!" jerit Teddy, sambil membantu Tonks bangun.

"Maaf!" ratap Tonks yang terlentang di lantai. "Gara-gara tempat payung konyol itu, ini kedua kalinya aku tersandung…"

Tetapi sisa kata-katanya ditenggelamkan oleh jeritan-jeritan mengerikan yang memekakkan telinga.

"_Kotor! Sampah! Hasil-sampingan kotoran dan keburukan! Turunan campuran, mutan, orang aneh, pergi dari tempat ini! Berani-beraninya kau mengotori rumah lelu…"_

Tonks berkali-kali minta maaf, susah payah mendirikan lagi kaki-kaki troll yang besar dan berat itu di lantai, dibantu oleh Teddy dan Victoire.

Molly meninggalkan usahanya menutup tirai dan bergegas berjalan sepanjang aula, dan mendiamkan lukisan lain dengan tongkat sihirnya agar tidak membuat gaduh, dan Sirius bergegas muncul dari pintu.

"Diam, perempuan jahat, DIAM!" raung Sirius, yang menyambar tirai yang tadi ditinggalkan Molly.

"_Kauuuu!" _lolong lukisan itu, matanya terbelalak memandang Sirius. _"Darah penghianat, biang kebencian, tukang bikin malu!_

"DIAM!" teriak Sirius, dan dengan susah payah, dia dan Remus berhasil memaksa tirai itu menutup kembali.

"Wah.. suara ibu Sirius jauh lebih parah daripada James dan Banshee!" kata Fred Jr kagum.

Sedikit terengah dan tersenyum, Sirius, menoleh kepada Harry.

"Halo Harry," sapanya suram. "Rupanya kau sudah bertemu dengan ibuku".

"Ibu…?" Tanya Harry.

"Ibuku tersayang, yeah," kata Sirius sedikit menggeram.

"Tapi kenapa lukisan ibumu ada di sini? Kata Harry keheranan.

"Belum adakah ya-

"Ini, adalah rumah orangtua Sirius, Dad! Tapi Sirius adalah Black terakhir yang masih ada, jadi ini miliknya sekarang! Dia menawarkan rumah ini kepada Dumbledore sebagai markas besar, satu-satunya hal berguna yang bisa dia lakukan!" Potong James ceria. Seringai jail sudah tercap diwajahnya.

"Oh, aku- APA?" teriak Harry kaget. Lalu Harry memfokuskan matanya. Dia melihat betapa banyaknya anak-anak, er.. ada yang lumayan dewasa juga, hadir dalam pertemuan, yang bahkan Fred dan George saja tidak boleh ikut.

"Profesor McGonnagol! Profesor Dumbledore! Dan- Profesor Snape?" kata Hermione kaget sambil menahan ketawa. Sedangkan dibelakangnya, semua anak-anak Weasley dan Harry sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Bagaimana Mum? Hebat kan?" tanya Rose kepada Hermione.

"Aku- Mum?" tanya Hermione balik.

"Perjalanan oke, Harry?" seru Bill, "Mad-Eye tidak menyuruhmu datang lewat Greenlan, kalau begitu?" .

"Tidak ada gunanya mengalihkan pembicaraan Dad!" kata Victoire, "Toh, mereka sudah terang-terangan memanggil mereka dengan sebutan 'Mum' dan 'Dad'".

"Bill- Dad?" Tanya Ron ternganga.

"Dia mencoba," kata Tonks, berjalan meju untuk membantu Bill dan langsung menjatuhkan lilin ke gulungan perkamen terakhir. "Oh tidak… sori…"

"Oh, Mum…" keluh Teddy, yang buru-buru membantu Tonks.

Molly langsung mengulung semua perkamen, setelah anak-anak makin dekat meja, dan menjejalkannya kepelukan Bill yang sudah kelewat penuh.

"Barang-barang seperti ini seharusnya langsung disimpan begitu rapat selesai" gumam Molly sebal.

"Duduklah Harry," kata Sirius. "kau sudah bertemu Mundungus kan?".

"MUM!" teriak Fred dan George yang sudah tidak sabar lagi.

"Ya ampun! Kalian tidak perlu teriak seperti itu kan?" bentak Molly.

"Bagaimana kami tidak teriak-

"Kami sama sekali tidak diizinkan bergabung-

"Sedangkan mereka, boleh mendengar apa yang terjadi-

"Padahal mereka masih kecil-kecil!" diakhiri oleh George.

"Kombinasi yang bagus Dad!" Puji Fred Jr.

"Aku- Dad? Siapa yang menikahiku?" Tanya George bingung.

"Itu masih KEJUTAN!" teriak Fred Jr dengan riang gembira.

"Aku tahu kau sebal, Mr Weasley, tapi mereka ada disini bukan karena kami mengajak mereka," Jelas Dumbledore "Mereka disini karena suatu ketidak sengajaan yang ditimbulkan oleh salah satu diantara mereka".

"…" semua anak-anak Weasely, Harry, dan Hermione masih diam seribu bahasa.

"Karena itulah kami tinggal disini untuk makan malam, begitu pula dengan Severus. Mereka memiliki sesuatu yang ingin diceritakan kepada kami, tentang Kau-Tahu-Siapa" Jelas Minerva.

Lalu Dumbledore, Minerva, Kingsley, Bill, Tonks, Remus dan Sirius menceritakan yang sebenarnya terjadi.

...

"Jadi, James, Albus, dan Lily ini anakku, Betul? Lalu siapa istriku?" Tanya Harry.

"Ah.. itu sungguh mengejutkan Harry, diantara semua wanita yang ada, kau pasti sama sekali tidak memikirkan wanita ini" Dumbledore.

"Er… Cho?" tebak Harry, er.. mungkin bisa dibilang Harap Harry.

"Bukan… Bukan… sama sekali bukan dia Harry! Dia adalah anak Molly, rambut merah, mata coklat, dan ada di ruangan ini!" Kata Sirius.

"Er… APA! Kau bercanda! Tidak mungkin Ginny! Aku menikah dangan Ginny? Ron akan membunuhku!" kata Harry, sedangkan Ginny sudah merah.

"Tapi… Bukankah Harry menyukai Cho?" tanya Ginny kepada Lily.

"Lihat saja nanti!" kata Lily sambil nyengir-nyengir jail.

"Bagaimana dengan suamiku? Siapa suamiku?" tanya Hermione kepada Hugo.

"Siapa ya…?" kata Hugo jail.

"Oh, aku serius, dear!" kata Hermione pasrah.

"Bukan, Mum… Kau Hermione, bukan Sirius… ingat? Makanya Mum, jangan kebanyakan membaca buku, kau sekarang menjadi eror kan?" Ejek Hugo.

"HUGO WEAS…ley?" kata Hermione sambil menatap Ron.

"Tepat 100% Mum! Kau menikahi Ronald Weasley! Wuhuuu!" teriak Rose, diiringi oleh tepukan tangan dari Hugo.

"Oh…" kata Hermione datar.

"Demi Merlin Hermione! Dari sekian banyaknya kata, kau hanya berakata 'oh'?" protes Ron.

"Lalu aku harus berkata apa?" tanya Hermione.

"Yah, misalnya," Ron mengikuti Hermione sebaik mungkin dan melengkingkan suaranya _"Ron menjadi suamiku? Bukankah seharusnya Victor? Bagaimana dengannya?"_ .

"Jangan bodoh Ron, aku dan Victor hanya beteman" kata Hermione sambil tersenyum.

"Tahu tidak Dad, ternyata Nan dan seluruh anggota Orde Phoenix sudah bertaruh tentang siapa yang akan menjadi istri Dad, dan Nan menang!" Kata Hugo.

"Mum!" protes Ron.

"Kenapa? Toh aku sudah dewasa, dan sudah boleh bertaruh" kata Molly santai.

"Makan malam sudah siap!" kata Lucy.

"Dan kau adalah?" Tanya Fred.

"Lucy, Lucy Weasley. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian" kata Lucy ceria.

"FOODIE!" teriak James dan Fred Jr.

"James! Jaga sopan santunmu, dan makanlah dengan rapih!" kata Ginny, melihat anaknya, yang memasukkan apa saja yang ada di meja ke mulutnya sekaligus.

"Aku lapar" kata James.

"Setidaknya lihat Albus!" kata Ginny.

"Panggil aku Al, Mum!" protes Albus.

"Yah, adwa apwa dwengwan Awl?" kata James.

"Oh, sudahlah.." kata Ginny pasrah. "Apa?" tanyanya lagi, kepada Harry yang dari tadi melihat Ginny.

"Kau mirip dengan ibumu kalau sedang mengatur anak, kau tahu?" kata Harry.

"Lupakan!" bentak Ginny.

**~Harry Potter~**

"Rose, apakah kau bermain Quidditch?" tanya Ron.

"Yup! Beater!" kata Rose ceria.

Hermione tersedak mendengar ini.

"APA?" teriaknya.

"Oh ayolah, Mum.. tidak ada yang salah dengan itu kan?" kata Rose.

"Baiklah… dimana asramamu Rose?".

"Griffindor tentu saja. Semua anak Weasley dan Potter selalu masuk Griffindor. Belum ada dua detik setelah pemanggilan nama, topi itu langsung berteriak 'Griffindor'. Padahal kita masih berdiam diri ditempat. Tapi kadang-kadang si topi ragu-ragu juga. Contohnya Vic, Dom, Lou, Lucy, dan Molly. Mereka semua diseleksi terlebih dahulu. Karena, Vic, Dom, dan Lou memiliki darah perancis dari ibu mereka- Fleur Delacour. Si topi nyaris memasukkan mereka ke Revenclaw, tapi toh mereka akhirnya masuk Griffindor".

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Hermione.

"Aku? Aku langsung dimasukkan Griffindor tanpa diseleksi terlebih dahulu. Kalau aku masuk asrama lain, pasti Dad akan marah, murka, meledak, dll".

"Hebat, Rosie! Punya pacar?".

Kali ini Rose yang tersedak dengan sangat keras, sementara Hugo nyengir-nyengir tanpa berusaha menyembunyikannya.

"Kau punya" kata Ron parau. "Dan kau masih kelas 3. Bloody Hell".

"Ronald! Jaga bahasamu!".

"Tapi dia masih kelas 3 Hermione! Kelas 3! Dan dia sudah berpacaran! Dengan siapa?" Tanya Ron sambil menoleh kepada Rose.

"Nanti juga Dad akan tahu sendiri" kata Rose.

"Tapi-

"Ron, sudahlah…" kata Hermione menenangkan.

"Tapi kau belum melakukan 'itu' kan?" interogasi Hermione.

"Mum! Kita masih kelas 3, demi Dumbledore! Kita belum melakukan apa-apa! Ciuman saja belum, apalagi 'itu'!" Protes Rose keras-keras.

"Tadi kau memanggilku, Miss Weasley?" kata Dumbledore, yang makanannya sudah habis (wow).

"Panggil aku Rose, Profesor… banyak Weasley disini. Dan maaf, aku tidak memanggilmu, hanya kelepasan bicara" kata Rose memasang wajah 'memelas'nya.

"Baiklah, Rose, dan aku hampir lupa mengenai ini, tapi Ron dan Hermione sudah melihat Severus, dan aku ingin dia segera kembali menjadi seperti semula. Bisa kembalikan tongkatku?" tanya Dumbledore.

"Oh, baiklah…" kata Rose sambil memberi tongkat Dumbledore kepada pemiliknya. Dan, Severus kembali seperti semula, tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih sedikitpun

**~Harry Potter~**

"Jadi, Vic, Teddy, sudah berapa lama kalian berpacaran?" interogasi Bill.

Vic dan Teddy mengeluh. "Ayolah Dad, kau masih terlalu muda untuk menginterogasi kami. Dad yang dimasa depan sudah menasihati kami… dan itupun sudah sangat parah.. aku tidak mau mendapat yang kedua kalinya…" keluh Victoire.

"Victoire, dear, apakah kau mencintai Teddy?" tanya Tonks.

"Tentu saja! Aku sangat mencintainya!" kata Victoire riang gembira.

"Apakah kalian sudah melakukan 'itu'? interogasi Remus.

"Belum" jawab Teddy dan Victoire serempak.

"Kalian berbohong!" kata Bill.

"Oh, ayolah Dad… tinggal beberapa bulan lagi kami menikah… Dad sendiri sudah melakukan 'itu' sebelum menikah dengan Mum kan?" ejek Victoire.

"Bagaimana ka-

"Aku mendengar itu, Bill!" kata suara tegas dari belakang Remus.

"Dad? Er..." Bill tercengang.

"Jangan beritahu Mum, Please..." pinta Bill.

"Baik, tetapi kelas berapa?" tanya Arthur.

"Er… 7".

**~Harry Potter~**

"Jadi, sudah berapa banyak keonaran yang kau perbuat di Hogwarts?" tanya Fred.

"Puluhan".

"Berapa Detensi yang kau dapatkan?" tanya George.

"Ratusan".

"Dan berapa banyak poin yang dikurangi darimu dan James?" tanya Fred lagi.

"Ribuan".

"Punya pacar?" interogasi mereka serempak.

"Dari sekian banyaknya perempuan, kalau aku tidak berpacaran, sungguh keterlaluan! Tentu saja aku punya. Namanya adalah Anna Wood. Kalian pasti tahu bapaknya kan?" kata Fred Jr.

"Wow!" kata mereka berdua serempak.

"Tapi ada satu keonaran yang belum sempat kami lakukan. Maukah kau melakukan itu?" Mohon George.

"Yah, tentu saja, apa itu?" kata Fred Jr bersemangat.

"Ubah aula besar menjadi warna Griffindor! Maukah kau melakukan itu?" kata Fred.

"Tentu saja!" ujar Fred Jr yang kelewat semangat.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**Gak terlalu lama kan? Peace.. ^_^V**


	7. Smile is A Sign of

A/N :

**PhoenixWhite** : Yup, nanti di entah di chap berapa, pasti ada Scorpius kog. Tenang aja…

Dan kamu juga boleh nitip pesen bwt Snowy! Jangan malu2!

**Monic** : No problem! I love helping! Haha… soal Narcissa, emang sih, dy masih Black.. begitupula dengan Bellatrix. Tapi, mereka kan udah punya kekayaan masing-masing. Aku bahkan ragu kalu Narcissa mau ke situ.

* * *

'**Smile is A Sign of…'**

"James! Itu dagingku!" protes Al.

"Tapi kau tidak makan dagingnya. Jadi kuambil saja" kata James santai.

"AKU – TIDAK – SUKA – TOMAT!" teriak Lily.

"Ayolah Lil… kau tidak boleh menyisakan makanan…" bujuk Harry.

"TIDAK MAU! Aku akan makan tomat kalau itu satu-satunya cara agar aku bisa menghidupkan kembali Grandna dan Grandad!" protes Lil.

"Lil, aku janji akan memberimu apa saja yang kau mau kalau kau makan tomat ini" kata Ginny pasrah.

Tiba-tiba Lily bercahaya, "Apa saja? Janji?".

"Janji" kata Harry dan Ginny serempak.

"Baiklah..." Lily menelan semua tomat tanpa dikunyah dan dirasa, sehingga dia tersedak. "Aku sudah makan tomatnya, sekarang kalian harus mengabulkan permintaanku!"

"Jadi, apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Ginny

"Aku ingin tidur dengan Dad dan Mum! Boleh? Boleh?" kata Lily kelewat semangat.

Harry dan Ginny saling pandang. Tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Sementara sebagian memandang Lily tidak percaya, sebagian lagi memandang reaksi Molly.

"Lily… bukannya aku tidak ingin tidur bersamamu, tapi aku tidak yakin apakah Mum mengizinkan" kata Ginny dengan muka bersalah.

"Yeah, dan aku tidak ingin mati dibunuh oleh sahabatku dan kakak-kakaknya sebelum aku membunuh Voldemort" kata Harry.

Semua yang ada di dapur berjengit kecuali para Next Gen, Sirius, Remus, dan Dumbledore.

"Bagaimana kalian semua bisa bertahan sementara kami baru saja berjengit disini?" tanya Minerva, yang sepertinya tidak percaya bahwa dirinya dikalahkan oleh anak-anak hanya karena nama Voldemort.

"Kenapa harus takut? Itu kan hanya nama. Lagipula Voldy Moldy sudah mati, Dad membunuhnya 21 tahun yang lalu" kata James.

Semuanya diam. Sebagian melotot kepada James, sebagian menganga, sebagian lagi menatap Al, Rose, Hugo, Lily, dll untuk mendapatkan kepastian. Dan semuanya langsung tersenyum sangat lebar seperti belum pernah tersenyum sebelumnya saat mereka menganggukkan kepala mereka, kecuali Severus, yang mukanya sudah seperti mayat.

"Kau melakukannya Harry! Kau mengalahkannya! Oh, aku tahu kau pasti bisa mengalahkannya. Oh, Harry…" tangis Molly terharu, dan langsung memeluk Harry. Sementara yang dipeluk sudah pucat.

"Harry! Kau menyelamatkan dunia dari Kau-tahu-siapa!" sorak Ginny.

"Ha! Pasti kementrian akan sangat menyesal karena telah menganggapmu sebagai pembohong Harry! Itu baru anak baptisku!" sorak Sirius sambil melompat-lompat diatas bangkunya.

"Aku sangat bangga padamu, Harry" kata Remus.

"Mum! Lepaskan Harry! Biarkan dia bernafas!" kata Ron, yang melihat temannya sudah tercekik.

"Oh, maaf, dear… aku sangat senang kau bisa mengalahkannya…" kata Molly, mengendurkan pelukannya.

"Tunggu sebentar! Tahun berapa ditempat kalian saat ini?" tanya Hermione.

"2019" jawab Lucy

"2019 dikurangi 21 tahun adalah… Celana Merlin!" jerit Hermione, matanya memandang Harry dan sudah bundar seperti huruf 'o'.

"Mum… nafas…" kata Hugo.

"Kau sangat berjasa, Harry" puji Dumbledore.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Si kembar Weasley, mewakilkan Harry, yang masih belum sanggup berbicara, maupun bergerak.

"Uncle Harry membunuh Voldemort saat dia masih berumur 17 tahun" kata Fred Jr. mewakili Dumbledore.

"Demi nama Merlin, mantra apa yang kau gunakan pada dirimu sendiri sampai kau bisa sehebat itu?" tanya Ron yang sudah hilang akal.

"Aku… aku tidak tahu… tapi aku tidak mungkin menggunakan _Avada Kedavra_ kan? dan tolong, kau yang mirip Fred disana, jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan 'Uncle'. Itu membuatku merasa tua" kata Harry sabar.

"CUKUP!" teriak Lily. "Hentikan soal Voldy Moldy konyol itu! Dad! Mum! Bolehkah aku tidur bersama kalian, MALAM INI? Kalian bisa membicarakan manusia tanpa hidung itu besok! Aku ingin cepat tidur, dan aku ingin tidur dengan MUM DAN DAD! Besok pasti ada rapat lagi, dan kita bisa melanjutkan perkenalannya besok. AKU INGIN TIDUR!" kata Lily meledak.

Remus, Sirius, dan Severus sudah melihat sekeliling, mencari tempat bersembunyi. Seharusnya mereka menyadari, bahwa bukan hanya nama, tapi juga sifatnya menurun kepada sang putri yang sedang meledak ini.

"Lily, bagaimana kalau Lucy memperkenalkan dirinya, lalu aku akan mengizinkan kalian tidur bersama, asalkan kau tidur diantara Harry dan Ginny" bujuk Molly, tapi suaranya agak menegas dibagian akhir.

"Benarkah? Aku mencintaimu Nan!" teriak Lily sambil melompat dan menghabur ke pelukan Molly.

"Mum!" protes semua anak-anak Molly, kecuali Ginny yang sudah menutupi mukanya dengan tangannya yang sudah merah padam.

"Mrs. Weasley, anda serius? Ma–maksudku, anda benar-benar mengizinkan saya untuk tidur bersama Ginny?" tanya Harry.

"Tentu saja, dear… aku percaya bahwa kau tidak akan melakukan apa-apa pada Ginny" kata Molly lembut.

"Aku? Sekarang?" Tanya Lucy.

"Tidak, 5 tahun lagi…" kata Teddy.

"Oh, baiklah.. tapi mungkin 5 tahun lagi aku sudah lulus dari Hogwarts dan sudah menikah. Dan mungkin aku sudah tidak disini" kata Lucy.

"Aku tidak suka saat kau menang bicara melawanku" gerutu Teddy.

"Wee!" Lucy menjulurkan lidahnya. "aku juga bisa menjadi kejam kalau aku mau Teddy!".

"Baiklah, namaku Lucy Weasley. Tebak orangtuaku!" kata Lucy ceria.

"Charlie?" tebak Fred.

"Bukan".

"Aku?" tebak George.

"Tidak terima kasih. Aku tidak mau hidup seatap dengan Fred, terima kasih banyak. Membayangkannya saja aku sudah mual".

"Percy?" tebak Molly tiba-tiba.

"Yup! Nilai outstanding untukmu Nan! Ayahku Percy Weasley. Dia tobat tepat beberapa jam sebelum perang. Dan ibuku adalah Audrey Weasely. Mereka bertemu di kementrian. Uncle Charlie tidak pernah menikah, kau tahu? Sepertinya dia lebih mencintai naga daripada manusia cantik, anggun, pintar, dll. Padahal Hagrid saja bisa jatuh cinta" kata Lucy

"Dia? Siapa yang mau menikah dengan orang moron, pencinta kementrian, haus kekuasaan, dan tidak mengakui keluarga seperti dia?" tanya George.

"Tentu saja Mum! Kan sudah kubilang! Tidak mendengarkan?" kata Lucy.

"Kau melakukannya lagi, Lucy…" kata Rose.

"Aku suka melakukannya", kata Lucy ceria. " Aku sudah akil balig, masuk Griffindor, tahun ini adalah tahun ke-7 ku. Bermain Quidditch, posisi keeper, punya pacar, namanya Allan, anak Revenclaw. Aku punya kembaran, namanya Molly" jelas Lucy.

"Aku–aku sudah meninggal?" gagap Molly.

"Belum, belum, tenang saja… dia memakai nama Nan karena dia merasa bersalah karena tidak mengakui keluarga. Namaku juga diambil dari Nan dari Mum. Molly adalah Ketua Murid, tapi lebih menyenangkan daripada Dad. Dia bahkan tidak memedulikan lencana Ketua Muridnya. Dia punya pacar, namanya Alford. Anak Griffindor juga" jelas Lucy tentang kembarannya.

"Percy… oh, Percy… aku percaya bahwa dia akan kembali suatu hari nanti. Oh, perce…" tangis Molly bahagia.

"Kenapa kami mau menerimanya?" tanya Ron.

"He can change his mind, that's just the way it goes, he can say goodbye and he can say hello, he can learn to fly and he can chase his dreams, he can laugh and cry but everybody knows, he'll always find his way back home. Betul kan?" kata Lucy sambil tersenyum tulus.

Semua yang ada di situ terpana oleh kata-kata Lucy. Ginny bahkan sampai mengeluarkan air mata. Mungkin untuk kali ini dia merasa tidak apa-apa, dikalahkan oleh air mata, yang selama ini tidak pernah ditunjukkannya. Tapi bukan hanya Ginny, Hermione juga mengeluarkan air mata.

"Mum? Mum menangis?" tanya Lily.

"Aku tidak me–menagis" kata Ginny sambil mengelap air matanya.

"Kau tidak bisa membohongiku, Mum. Mum tidak boleh menangis. Menangis tidak akan membuat segalanya menjadi lebih baik. Aku ingat saat aku menangis, dan Mum berkata bahwa walaupun aku sedih, cobalah untuk tersenyum. Lalu Teddy setuju dengan Mum, dan membacakanku sebuah puisi yang membuatku tersenyum kembali" kata Lily tersenyum sambil memeluk Ginny.

Lalu Lily melepaskan pelukannya dan lari ke Teddy, dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya. Dan Teddy tersenyum.

"Ginny, 'Mione, dengarkan ini,

A smile is a sign of love  
A smile is a sign of care  
A smile tells how much to others  
You are important and also dear

A smile is a sign of cheer  
A smile is a sign of trust  
A smile shows how you can  
Be happy even in hard crust

A smile is a sign of joy  
A smile is a sign of hope  
A smile teaches you how you can  
Remove the clouds of mope

For nothing but only a smile  
Takes away your pain and trial  
And pick your trouble's pile  
And let you smile, smile and smile" kata Teddy. "Bagaimana? Sudah merasa lebih baik?"

"Yeah, lumayan… terima kasih Lily, Teddy" kata Ginny.

"Kalau begitu, karena Mum sudah ceria kembali, ayo tidur!" kata Lily ceria.

"Kau benar-benar cucu dari Lily Potter nee Evans, Lil's" kata Remus.

"Thanks Remus! Ayo Mum, Dad…" kata Lily sambil menarik kedua tangan orangtua nya.

"Tunggu! Er… Aunt 'Mione, Aunt Ginny, maaf aku sudah membuat kalian menangis" kata Lucy.

"Tersenyumlah! Ini bukan salahmu!" kata Hermione.

"Tunggu, Lil's… kalau kita tidur bersama, bertiga saja, bagaimana dengan Al dan James?" tanya Harry.

"Siapa yang peduli dengan mereka? Biarkan saja…" kata Lily santai.

"Aku peduli mereka Lil's" kata Harry tegas.

"Oh, baiklah… kan mereka bisa tidur dengan Hugo, Fred, Teddy, dll"

"TIDAK!" kata Teddy dan Hugo serempak.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ron

"Lebih baik aku tidak tidur, daripada tidur dengan mereka" kata Teddy tegas.

"Aku tidak ingin bangun dari tidurku, dan menemukan rumah sudah meledak, Dad! Bolehkah aku tidur dengan Dad?" kata Hugo.

"Tentu saja!" kata Ron girang.

Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya pembagian kamar tidur selesai.

Harry, Lily, dan Ginny dalam satu kamar. (Harry dan Ginny sudah sangat merah)

Hugo, Ron, Albus, dan Bill dalam satu kamar. (Ron dan Hugo sudah mebicarakan catur)

Teddy dan Victoire dalam satu kamar. (yang akhirnya diizinkan setelah memohon berkali-kali)

Lucy, Hermione, dan Rose dalam satu kamar. (mereka sangat senang, terutama Hermione, karena punya teman untuk mebicarakan pelajaran)

Fred Sr, Fred Jr, James, dan George dalam satu kamar. (cengiran jail sudah terstempel diwajah masing-masing)

Semua naik ke kamar masing-masing setelah mengucapkan selamat tidur, dan memeluk ibu dan ayah masing-masing.

Para anggota Orde Phoenix melihat kepergian mereka dengan senyum yang sangat lebar. Begitupula dengan Dumbledore.

"Anak itu benar-benar mirip Lily" bisik Snape.

"Tapi dia lebih menyeramkan daripada Lily" kata Sirius.

Minerva menghela nafas dalam, dan berkata "Benar-benar malam yang menghebohkan"

* * *

**To becontinued...**

**Gak terlalu lama kan? Review, please...**


	8. Scorpius and Alice Panic!

**A/N : **

**White-Phoenix **: Er… jadi yang bener yang mana?

**Monic **: Aye Aye Mam! Nanti aku bikin romance deh… Puisinya aku liat dari internet. Hehehe.(dasar gak kreatif)

**Devil Angel** : Dosen? Bacanya pas lagi di kelas? Aku usahain update kilat… salam kenal juga…

**Kita kembali lagi di The Burrow.**

**Disini, aku bakal manggil Ibunya Ginny dengan panggilan Grandna Weasley, karena kalau aku nulis Mrs. Weasley, nanti aku bingung. Soalnya Mrs. Weasley-nya banyak banget. Dan kalau aku nulis Molly, nanti kalian bisa bingung juga. Disini kan Molly gak ikut-ikutan ke Grimauld Place no. 12… **

**Love,**

**Raiha Laf Qyaza**

**

* * *

**

'**Scorpius and Alice Panic'**

Keramaian di The Burrow belum juga berhenti, semua terlalu senang minum-minum, berbincang–bincang, bergosip-gosip, dan lain-lain. Sampai seekor burung hantu datang masuk lewat jendela dapur The Burrow.

"Burung hantu siapa itu?" kata Molly.

"Tidak tahu, Molly, sepertinya burung itu mengantarkan surat ke entah-Weasley-mana" kata Louis, sambil ke burung hantu itu dan mengambil suratnya, dan memabaca alamat tujuan, serta pengirim suratnya. Sedangkan Dominique ikut membacanya lewat bahu Louis

"Calana Merlin!" pekik Dominique, setelah membaca cepat tujuan dan pengirim suratnya. Sedangkan Louis sudah ternganga.

"Apa yang dia lakukan? Dia cari mati!" kata Roxanne, yang ikut membaca alamat tujuan surat, serta pengirim surat.

"Kenapa? Ada apa? Siapa yang mengirim surat?" tanya Hermione.

"Bukan siapa-siapa" kata Dom, Louis, Molly, dan Roxanne kompak.

Semuanya menyerngit memandang mereka ber-4.

"Sudah jelas kalau begitu, kalian berbohong kepadaku" kata Hermione.

"Dan apa yang membuat Aunty berpikir seperti itu?" tanya Louis.

"Salah satu kebiasaan kalian. Misalnya kalau kalian sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kami, dan salah satu dari kami hampir mengetahui apa yang kalian sembunyikan dan bertanya apa itu, kalian pasti akan menjawab secara serempak dan jawabannya selalu itu-itu saja" jelas Hermione.

"Oh ya?" kata Dominique dan Roxanne.

"Itu dia salah satu contohnya. Dan masih ada beberapa lagi. Seperti, 'bukan apa-apa', 'bukan siapa-siapa', 'tidak ada apa-apa', 'tidak ngapa-ngapain', dan masih banyak lagi" kata Hermione dengan nada final.

Mereka ber-4 terdiam, dan tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Yang ada di pikiran mereka, dan yang terpositif adalah meng-_obliviate _Hermione sekarang juga. Tapi mereka tahu kalau itu juga mustahil. Sangat mustahil. Karena mereka tahu bahwa yang mereka hadapi adalah wanita jenius, salah satu dari Trio Emas, yang bernama Hermione Weasley nee Granger.

"Well?" kata Ginny, "Siapa yang mengirimkan surat itu, dan untuk siapa surat itu? dan apa yang kau maksud dengan 'dia cari mati', Roxy?" kata Ginny dengan lembut.

"Teddy!" kata Louis cepat, sebelum Roxanne sempat menjawab, "Teddy yang mengirimkannya kepada Vic, dan Teddy cari mati karena dia mengirim Vic bom kotoran untuk lelucon" kata Louis dengan begonya.

"Teddy, tidak – akan – berbuat – hal – seperti – itu !" kata Fleur tegas, dan memakai penekanan di setiap kata.

"Lagipula, Teddy dan Vic ada disini! Well, di salah satu kamar dirumah ini, entah apa yang mereka lakukan, pastilah Teddy tidak mau mengacaukan hanya-merlin-yang-tahu-apa-yang-mereka-lakukan!" kata Ginny tegas juga.

"Itu bukan burung hantu Teddy, kan? terakhir kulihat, burung hantu Teddy warna bulunya abu-abu dan berantakan. Sedangkan yang ini, hitam elegan" kata Audrey.

"Jadi? Siapa yang mengirimkan surat itu? kenapa kalian sangat ingin menyembunyikannya dari kami?" tanya Angelina.

Otomatis mereka ber-4 diam. Begitupula dengan suami-suami mereka, yang sudah tersadar dari mabuknya karena suara 'manis' istri tercinta yang sangat memukau. Dan beberapa detik kemudian, mereka menjawab dengan suara yang sangat pelan. Mereka seperti hanya menggerakkan mulut saja.

"Sori, tidak dengar. Ulangi sekali lagi" kata Ginny.

Tapi belum sempat mereka menjawab, satu lagi burung hantu datang, kali ini berwarna coklat muda, dengan mata berwarna hitam, dan menjatuhkan suratnya tepat di kaki Hermione, dan sialnya langsung disambar oleh Hermione, sebelum Molly bisa mengambilnya.

"Wah, wah, mari kita lihat, dari siapa ini" kata Hermione, sambil membaca amplopnya.

"Aunt Hermy! Aku akan memberimu buku apa saja yang kau inginkan, tapi tolong jangan dibaca!" kata Dominique pasrah.

Tapi terlambat, Hermione sudah membacanya, dan matanya langsung menyipit curiga, dan langsung mengoper surat itu ke Ginny, Angelina, Audrey, dan Fleur.

"Alice?" kata Ginny, Angelina, Audrey, dan Fleur serempak.

"Siapa?" kata Harry, Ron, George, Bill, dan Charlie serempak.

"Alice, Alice Longbottom, anak dari Neville dan Hannah Longbottom, dan kakak dari Frank Longbottom" kata Audrey tidak sabar.

"Kami tahu siapa Alice, maksudku, kenapa dia mengirim surat kesini?" tanya Harry.

"Karena dia memiliki suatu hubungan yang sepertinya agak mencurigakan dengan putramu, Harry" kata Angelina sabar.

"Alice? De– dengan Al? tidak mungkin! Ma– maksudku mereka masih 13 tahun!" kata Harry.

"Apakah Alice dan Al berpacaran? Dan jangan pura-pura tidak mendengarkan!" kata Ginny tegas kepada mereka ber-4.

"Tidak" jawab Dominique, Louis, Molly, dan Roxanne.

"Maaf?".

"Ya" jawab mereka pasrah.

"Sejak kapan?".

"Akhir tahun ajaran. Tepat di Hogwarts Express, saat matahari hampir terbenam, di dalam kompartemen, hanya berdua, kompartemennya yang dekat dengan kompartemen Ketua Murid, karena kompartemen daerah situ adalah daerah strategis untuk melihat matahari terbenam" kata Molly sejelas-jelasnya.

"Hanya berdua?" kata Ginny dan Harry.

"Er… tidak juga, sebenarnya mereka tidak tahu kalau Fred dan James ngumpet dibawah kolong kursi" kata Roxy.

"Siapa saja yang tahu?" tanya Harry dengan suara yang menyeramkan.

"Er… kami semua tahu" kata Dom.

"Kalau Nev?" tanya Harry lagi, kali ini dengan suara yang menyeramkan.

"Belum" kata Louis.

"Kalau begitu, ayou panggil dan beritahu dia" kata Ginny, seraya bangkit dari kursinya.

"TIDAK! Jangan Nev! Jangan Nev! Please… jangan Nev!" kata Molly.

"Ginny, jangan tergesa-gesa, apakah kau ingin tahu isi suratnya?" kata Fleur.

"Baiklah…" dan Ginny duduk kembali ke kursinya.

"Bacalah, 'Mione…" kata Harry.

"Ok" kata Hermione. Lalu dia berdehem.

_Dear Albus_

_Hai, Al! apa kabar? Kuharap kau baik-baik saja. Aku sungguh kesal karena Frank mengetahui hubungan kita, dan dia memberitahu Dad. Lily jauh lebih baik daripada Frank, menurutku. Sekarang aku sedang dihukum selama 1 minggu. Sapuku disita, dan aku tidak boleh pergi ke Diagon Alley. Aku dikurung di kamar sendirian. Aku bosan… _

_Tapi jangan merasa bersalah, ini semua bukan salahmu, dan aku sama sekali tidak menyalahkanmu. Oh ya, tolong sampaikan selamat ulang tahunku untuk Lily. Dan bilang padanya, Hadiah akan menyusul. Aku harus pergi ke Diagon Alley dulu, tapi bagaimana caranya kalau seperti ini? Parapian dikamarku sudah diatur oleh Dad agar aku tidak bisa kemana-mana. Hanya bisa orang luar yang masuk dan keluar lewat perapianku. __Karena itu aku sangat berharap kau bisa kesini dan menemaniku. Aku tidak memaksa… _

_N.b.: balas suratku secepat mungkin, aku ingin mengalahkan rekor kita yang minggu lalu. Aku tau, tidak ada gunanya, tapi lumayan menyenangkan kan?_

_xxxLovexxx_

_Circle Face_

Hermione selesai membaca.

"Jadi surat selama ini, yang Al terima, itu dari Alice?" kata Harry.

"Kalau begitu, siapa nama samaran Al?" tanya Audrey.

"Carrot Top" jawab Dominique.

"Urgh… kenapa Alice tidak menuliskan nama samarannya di amplopnya?" keluh Roxanne.

"Mereka cukup cerdik kau tahu? Mereka memakai nama samaran. Bahkan aku saja tidak pernah kepikiran seperti itu" kata Charlie, yang langsung mendapat tatapan tajam dari ibunya.

"Kau tidak pernah memberitahuku, kalau kau punya pacar Charlie Weasley!" bentak Grandna Weasley.

"Tapi setiap hari selalu ada burung hantu yang masuk ke kamar Al, dan berbeda-beda warna. Berapa banyak gadis yang dikencani Al?" tanya Ginny

"Mungkin sama banyaknya dengan pria yang kau kencani" gerutu kakak-kakak Ginny.

"Hmph, itu semua dari Alice, Aunty… Alice selalu mentransfigurasi warna bulunya si burung hantu. Agar Aunty tidak curiga. Begitupula dengan Al" kata Louis.

"Aku dan Arthur saja tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu!" kata Grandna Weasley.

"Kalau begitu, kalian pasti tahu seseorang yang nama samarannya adalah 'D.E.T. Son' kan?" kata Ron tiba-tiba.

Tiba-tiba Roxanne, Louis, Dominique, dan Molly mematung.

"Ba-ba- bagaimana kau bisa tahu tentang _dia_?" gagap Louis.

"Kami juga memperhatikan semua burung hantu yang Rose terima. Kami mulai memperhatikannya sejak Ginny bilang, Al selalu mendapat surat dari berbagai orang, yeah, walaupun itu Alice. Dan aku pernah melihat surat tergeletak diatas meja. Dari D.E.T Son, untuk K.I.A V2" kata Ron.

"Jadi kalian tahu?" kata Hermione.

"Dan siapa itu 'K.I.A V2'?" tanya Ron.

Mereka mematung lagi.

"Bisakah, kami membaca surat yang kau pegang, Louis?" kata Hermione.

"TIDAK!" teriak Louis, dan menjauh dari Ron dan Hermione.

"Louis William Weasley! Jangan berteriak kepada bibi dan pamanmu!" bentak Fleur.

"Maaf, Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermy, tapi hanya surat yang satu ini, kami tidak ingin kalian membacanya" kata Roxanne.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hermione lembut.

"Kami- kami akan memberitahu kalian, kalau kalian janji, kalian akan tetap menyayangi Rose" kata Molly.

"Tentu saja kami menyayanginya! Dia anak kami!" kata Ron.

"Janji? Walaupun Rose melakukan semua ini?" .

Ron dan Hermione tukar pandang selama 1 detik, "Ya"

"Baiklah, akan kubacakan suratnya…" kata Louis.

_Dear K.I.A V2_

_Haiya Love! Maukah kau datang ke rumahku pukul 12 malam? Ada yang ingin kutunjukkan kepadamu. Aku yakin kau pasti suka. Mungkin menurutmu aku bodoh, dan harus ke Saint Mungo, untuk mengecek aku masih waras atau tidak, tapi aku masih waras, dan aku kelewat semangat untuk mengirim surat kepadamu. Walaupun, aku tahu, akan sangat beresiko, mengirim surat ditengah keramaian Weasley, aku yakin kau masih cukup pintar untuk tidak mengumumkan kepada semuanya bahwa kita berpacaran._

_Sampaikan ucapan 'met ultahku kepada Lily! Dan bilang padanya aku tidak akan memberinya Hadiah! *evil laugh*. Aku tidak akan memberinya hadiah sampai dia menagihnya kepadaku. Minggu depan aku akan pergi ke taman hiburan muggle bersama Mum dan Dad.(Entah apa yang merasuki Dad). Dan aku memiliki satu karcis lebih, atau lebih tepatnya memang aku minta karcis lebih. Dan kau harus ikut. Hari Jumat nanti, aku akan menjemputmu._

_Aku sangaaaaat senang! Mum mengetahui hubungan kita, dan dia memberitahu Dad. Dan Dad bilang dia bangga padaku. Dia bilang, mungkin dengan begini, ayahku dan ayahmu bisa berbaikan. Maksudku, tentu saja mereka sudah damai, tapi Dad ingin berteman dengannya. Dia merestui hubungan kita! Mungkin karena itu dia ingin pergi ke taman hiburan muggle. Hahaha… kabari aku secepatnya._

_Love, _

_D.E.T. Son_

Louis selesai membaca.

"Jadi?" kata Ron.

"K.I.A. V2 adalah singkatan dari _Know It All Version 2_. Dan D.E.T Son adalah singkatan dari _Death Eater Traitor Son" _kata Molly lirih.

"Anak dari bajingan itu berpacaran dengan anak ku? Akan kuhajar bajingan itu sekarang juga!" kata Ron, seraya berdiri dari sofa.

"RONALD!" teriak Hermione.

"Tenangkan dirimu. Okay?" kata Hermione lembut. "Mari kita bicarakan ini dengan Malfoy, dan juga Neville".

"Uh-Huh" kata Ron, dan pergi ke perapian untuk memanggil mereka.

Setelah beberapa menit, mereka datang.

"Hai, Harry" kata Neville, menyapa Harry, tetapi tidak melihat Harry, melainkan melihat sepatunya sendiri, dengan wajah merona.

"Ada apa?" kata Draco.

"Kalau kau tanya kenapa, aku akan memberi tahumu. KENAPA KAU MEMBIARKAN ANAKMU BERPACARAN DENGAN ANAKKU?" teriak Ron berang.

"Ronald! tenangkan dirimu! Maaf, Malfoy" kata Hermione.

"Panggil aku Draco" kata Draco.

"Baiklah, Draco, apakah benar, bahwa kau merestui hubungan anak kami, dan anakmu?" kata Hermione.

"Ya, tentu saja. Kenapa tidak? Dia boleh melakukan apa saja yang dia inginkan. Selama dia bahagia, aku tidak keberatan" kata Draco dengan lancarnya.

"Tapi– apakah kau tahu apa yang kau bicarakan?" kata Hermione agak tergagap.

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Dan aku ingin kalian semua memandangku sebagai diriku. Bukan sebagai anak dari pelahap maut. Aku menyesali apa yang telah kulakukan, dan aku ingin minta maaf atas segala yang kulakukan, terutama terhadapmu, Granger. Aku pernah menyebutmu kau-tahu-apa. Aku ingin kita semua menjadi teman. Berhubung anak kita sudah mempunyai hubungan yang sudah melebihi sekadar teman" kata Draco dihiasi sedikit senyuman.

"Tentu saja" kata Hermione, setelah beberapa detik terdiam, dengan senyum anggun, lalu diikuti oleh Weasley yang lain.

"Er… Harry? Kenapa aku dipanggil kesini?" tanya Neville cemas, setelah beberapa saat.

"Jangan Khawatir Neville, hanya ingin memastikan bahwa hubung–

"Benar, itu semua benar. Harry, aku minta maaf" kata Neville.

"Aku sama sekali tidak marah Nev, tenang…" kata Harry

Tiba-tiba ada sapu terbang masuk lewat jendela, dan mendarat mulus di dalam The Burrow. 2 orang menaiki sapu itu. Dan mereka adalah…

"Hei Dad!" kata Scorpius ceria, seraya turun dari sapunya.

"Haiya Daddy…" kata Alice riang gembira.

"Bagaimana kau bisa keluar dari kamarmu?" tanya Neville kaget.

"Aku diculik oleh Scorpius" kata Alice tenang.

"Selamat siang Mrs. Weasley, nama saya Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. Apakah kau tahu dimana Rose berada?" tanya Scorpius ekstra sopan kepada Hermione.

"Oh, panggil aku Hermione, Scorpius. Disini ada banyak sekali Mrs. Weasley. Rose sepertinya tadi di garasi, tempat Arthur menyem– er... menyimpan alat-alat Mugglenya" kata Hermione.

Dan tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Scorpius langsung pergi lari, dan belum ada 10 detik, tanpa diduga, dia kembali lagi.

"Er… dimana garasinya?" tanya Scorpius.

Louis, Dominique, Roxanne, dan Molly mendengus.

"Sini, ikut aku" kata Louis.

…

Ruangan hening, dan tiba-tiba, Scorpius teriak memanggil Draco.

"DAAAAAAD! HERMIONE!" .

Otomatis semuanya langsung bangkit dari kursi/sofa, dan lari menuju garasi.

Di garasi, mereka menemukan Scorpius dan Louis jongkok di sebelah jam pasir yang sudah rusak.

"Apakah ini Pemutar Waktu?" kata Louis.

"Iya. Ini adalah Pemutar Waktu" kata Draco.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Rose? Hermione bilang Rose tadi ada disini" kata Scorpius parau.

"Aku juga dari tadi belum melihat James dan Al!" kata Alice yang matanya sudah berair.

"Tenang dulu… sekarang, siapa saja yang menghilang?" kata Hermione.

"Fred tidak ada" kata George.

"Aku tidak meragukannya" kata Hermione.

"Vic dan Teddy juga tidak ada" kata Dominique.

"Semua anakku hilang" kata Ginny.

"Rose dan Hugo juga hilang 'Mione" kata Ron.

Hermione mengeluh.

"Lucy juga?" kata Percy tidak percaya.

"Pastilah James atau Fred merusakkan Pemutar Waktu ini. Dan mereka semua sekarang sedang berada di entah mana. Yang jelas, mereka sekarang berada di tempat yang sangat mereka inginkan. Seperti misalnya Grimauld Place no. 12. Saat kita semua masih kelas 5. Tahun dimana Sirius me– meninggal dan Remus dan Tonks selalu datang kesana untuk rapat. James sangat ingin bertemu dengan Sirius, sedangkan Teddy dan Victoire sangat ingin bertemu dengan Remus dan Tonks. Fred juga sangat ingin bertemu dengan Fred kan?" kata Bill.

"Ap– apakah Al bisa kembali?" tangis Alice.

"Tentu saja… aku bekerja di Dapertemen Misteri. Dan aku bekerja dibagian Pemutar Waktu. Mungkin aku akan menemukan cara mengatasinya. Tenang saja. Beri aku waktu 3 hari. Aku akan membawa pecahan ini ke kementrian untuk di teliti." kata Draco, dan langsung mengambil dan memasukkan pecahan Pemutar Waktu itu ke kantong kulit yang selalu dibawanya. Dan setelah itu dia langsung menyambar Scorpius dan mereka ber-Apparate.

Setelah hening beberapa saat, akhirnya Ginny berkata,

"Yah, aku benci mengakuinya, tapi kita hanya bisa mengandalkannya".

* * *

**To be Continued...**

**^_^! Review Please...**

**Hundred Love,**

**Raiha Laf Qyaza.**


	9. Weasley's are always shining!

**Ugh… Sorry banget yah, kalau rada OOC… dan kalau disini ada kata-kata yang gak baku, selain di percakapan, tolong kasih tahu yah… aku gak pernah merhatiin pelajaran bahasa Indonesia. Aku selalu rusuh kalau lagi belajar bahasa Indonesia. =_=… maklumin aja… soalnya aku happy trouble makers, bukan happy great listeners…**

**Dan Sorry banget aku updatenya telat… aku mesti mudik dll. Dan internet pake acara gak nyambung! Jadi lama deh… 2 minggu ada kali yah?**

**A/N : **

**isabela granger**** :** hahaha… thanks!

**likeitmatterstome : **tapi kalo mereka balik gak ada yang tahu, kejebak selamanya dong…

gak terlalu suka Hannah Montana? Tapi kog tahu judul lagunya? Itu kan aku edit2 sedikit biar cocok…

**Anabelle : **Scorpy nya OOC? Sorry.. soalnya kan lucu, kalau dia agak lebih menyenangkan dari pada Draco…

Aku disini bikinnya semua Weasley suka sama Quidditch. Salam kenal ^_^V

**White-Phoenix : **Oh… Hmmm kalo mau, nanti Charly aku bikinin acc aja. Tapi soal password and emailnya gimana? Kalo Charly (ku panggil begitu aja ya… biar akrab gitu…) punya email, nanti kasih tahu aku aja, ok?

**Monic : **Oke deh… nih, genrenya udah kuganti… kalo ada kesalah yang lain, jangan ragu-ragu untuk kasih tahu aku, oke? Salam kenal Janet, namaku Zhafira. Dan yup! Kamu boleh nitip pm kapan aja kamu mau! Jangan malu2! ^_^V

Tapi menurutku, Snowy emang beneran sibuk deh! Kita, yang masih Sd aja udah kesel kalo dapet PR, gimana dia yang udah kuliah?

**Devil Angel :** Hahaha… jadi fic ini pembuat semangat untuk kk? Thanks bwt reviewnya!

* * *

'**Weasley's are never gonna dye!'**

Waktu menyising fajar, pagi yang sunyi dan senyap telah tiba. Matahari bersinar cerah, mengganti malam yang gelap. Di pagi yang cerah ini, tampaklah sekuntum bunga dan selusin pedang yang tertidur nyenyak di suatu rumah, yang bernama Grimauld Place no. 12. Bunga-bunga dan pedang-pedang ini, tertidur dengan manisnya dan gagahnya, yang mengundang para lebah dan kesatria yang lapar untuk berdatangan. Para lebah dan kesatria ini adalah…

-Kamar Harry, Ginny, dan Lily.

"BANGUUUUUN!" teriak Lucy, James, George, Fred Sr, dan Fred Jr, tepat di kamar dimana Harry, Ginny, dan Lily tidur.

Lalu mereka lari keluar dan pergi ke kamar yang lain secara acak, dan berteriak membangunkan bunga-bunga itu untuk membuatkan sarapan.

"Ngh…" kata Lily pelan,"Mum? Dad?".

"Ugh… kenapa mereka begitu ceria di pagi hari seperti ini?" keluh Ginny yang sudah terbangun dan membangunkan Harry yang masih tidur. "Harry… Harry… bangun, sudah pagi".

"Mamit gi" gumam Harry.

Ginny langsung memasang wajah heran, sedangkan Lily sedang terkikik-kikik geli.

"Oke, apa artinya itu?" tanya Ginny kepada Lily yang masih terkikik.

"Haha… maksudnya adalah, lima menit lagi" kata Lily.

"Tidak Harry, kau harus bangun sekarang. Ayolah… HARRY!" kata Ginny habis kesabarannya.

"Percuma Mum… Dad tidak akan terbangun kalau kau tidak menciumnya. Tapi aku tahu itu mustahil untuk sekarang, jadi aku yang akan membangunkannya" kata Lily ceria, setelah mendapatkan pelototan dari Ginny di kalimat terakhir.

"Dad! Dad! Bangun! Dad! Voldemort datang! Kau harus bangun sekarang!" kata Lily dengan suara panik. Padahal mukanya santai dan tenang.

Dan tanpa diharapkan, pintu menjeblak terbuka. Dan Remus dan Sirius menghambur ke dalam. Dan tepat saat mereka masuk, Harry terbangun.

"Voldemort APA?" kata Harry, Remus, dan Sirius. Wajah mereka ber-3 sudah pucat. Sangat pucat.

Ginny tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat muka Harry, Remus, dan Sirius.

"Tenang saja… aku hanya ingin membangunkan Dad, soalnya Dad tidak mau bangun" kata Lily dengan wajah tidak bersalah.

Tapi Lily tidak disambut oleh wajah marah. Melainkan wajah lembut yang sangat ingin Lily lihat dari Remus dan Sirius. Sedangkan Harry, sudah ingin tidur lagi, tapi tidak jadi, karena Ginny memberi Harry death glare andalannya yang sangat mirip dengan Mrs. Weasley menurut Harry.

"Sirius! Boleh aku minta sesuatu?" kata Lily wajah memelasnya, mengetahui bahwa Sirius tidak marah.

"Lily!" protes Ginny, tapi diabaikan oleh Lily.

"Tentu saja boleh! Apa itu ?" kata Sirius senang.

"Gendong aku dipundak sampai ke meja makan!" kata Lily.

"As you wish, My Lady" kata Sirius sambil membungkuk sopan bagaikan seorang pengawal putri, dan menggendongnya keluar.

"Gen dari siapa yang dia dapat? Setahuku, Harry dan aku masih tahu sopan santun. Begitupula dengan Mum dan Dad" kata Ginny heran.

"Hahaha… kau tidak menghitung semuanya Ginny, masih ada Lily dan James, ingat? Lily pastinya tidak akan seperti itu. Jadi sisanya adalah James. Dan dia tidak mengenal yang namanya sopan santun atau tata karama. Jadi maklum saja, Gin" kata Remus sambil tertawa.

"Ugh… bagaimana aku bisa bertahan menjadi ibu mereka adalah suatu misteri" gerutu Ginny

"Ngomong-ngomong, semalam kalian tidak melakukan apa-apa kan?" goda Remus.

"TIDAK!"

Sedangkan Harry, mengabaikan Remus, dia memandang Lily dengan pandangan sayang. Setelah berhari-hari terkurung di Privet Drive, akhirnya dia melepaskan segala ketegangannya setelah memandang wajah gembira Lily dan Sirius saat mereka bersama-sama. Bunga cantik yang selalu bersinar dan memancarkan cahaya yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya, _Lily_.

-Kamar Hugo, Ron, Albus dan Bill.

"Hugo! Ron! Laba-laba datang! Aragog datang! Waspada!" kata George jail.

"Al! Alice diculik oleh Scorpius! Sekarang Alice sedang dikunci dikamar Scorp hanya berdua!" kata James memasang suara sepanik mungkin.

"Bill! Fleur Delacour yang itu datang! Katanya dia mencarimu! Cepat siap-siap!" kata Fred dengan girangnya.

"Bill? Bill? Kau didalam?" kata Lucy menirukan suara Fleur semirip mungkin.

Dan setelah itu mereka semua lari keluar, meninggalkan para lelaki itu untuk mencerna apa yang baru saja mereka katakana. 5 detik kemudian…

"WAAAAAAAAAAAA" teriak Ron dan Hugo sambil berpelukan.

"APUA? SCORPIUS BLOODY MALFOY!" teriak Albus murka.

"Fleur disini? Benarkah?" kata Bill sambil mencoba merapikan bajunya.

Kira-kira 5 menit kemudian, mereka semua kembali tenang. Ron dan Hugo sedang ngos-ngosan karena kebanyakan teriak. Albus sedang panik sambil menghentakkan kakinya di lantai. Dan Bill sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Beraninya Scorpius berbuat begitu! Kukira dia sahabatku! Oh, bagaimana perasaan Rose nanti? Dasar jelek! Keji! Penghianat!" kata Albus sambil menghentakkan kaki dengan keras di setiap ejekan.

"Woah… Al, tenang! Mari kita pikirkan ini baik-baik" kata Bill menenangkan. "Pertama, seharusnya kita menyadari bahwa kita semua ditipu".

"Kenapa begitu, Uncle Bill?" tanya Albus.

"Tidakkah kalian menyadari suara tadi? Jelas itu adalah suara Fred, George, James, Lucy, dan Entah-Weasley-Siapa. Dan seharusnya kau tahu bahwa mereka suka menjahili orang lain" jelas Bill.

"Kedua, sama sekali tidak ada laba-laba dikamar ini. Ketiga, bagaimana mungkin Fred, George, James, Lucy, dan Entah-Weasley-Siapa, tahu apa yang terjadi di tahun kalian? Tidak ada sihir yang bisa membuat kita tahu masa depan kita. Keempat, Fleur sama sekali tidak mengetahui tempat ini, dan bahwa aku ada disini. Dengan kata lain, kita telah ditipu" kata Bill tenang.

"Syukurlah... Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, kemarin mereka main catur sampai jam berapa?" tanya Albus kepada Bill, setelah melihat Hugo dan Ron sudah tertidur lelap tanpa mendengarkan penjelasan Bill sama sekali. Untuk Ron, ditambahi dengan suara dengkurnya yang keras.

"Sampai jam satu sepertinya. Aku masih terjaga sampai jam 11.30 soalnya. Suara mereka keras sekali. Aku tidak bisa tidur" keluh Bill.

"Uncle Bill, izinkan aku membangunkan mereka" kata Albus dengan seringai jail sambil mengelus-ngelus tongkatnya.

"Dasar… tapi jangan keras-keras oke?" kata Bill pelan.

"Sepertinya susah… _Sonorus!_" kata Albus dengan suara yang sama sekali bukan dirinya, sambil mengacungkan tongkatnya pada lehernya.

"Bangun!" kata Al keras, tepat ditelinga mereka Hugo dan Ron. Harap dicatat, bahwa Sonorus adalah mantra pengeras suara. Suara bisikan pun sudah terdengar seperti orang berbicara keras. Apalagi berbicara keras, suaranya sudah sangat keras.

"Wa!" teriak Ron dan Hugo kaget.

"Mum ngamuk?" tanya Ron dan Hugo dengan begonya.

"Yang tadi itu bukan Mum dan Hermione, yang tadi itu Al. Apakah kalian tahu mantra Sonorus?" jelas Bill layaknya menjelaskan anak kecil.

"Kenapa Al memakai mantra Sonorus?" tanya Hugo.

"Untuk membangunkan kalian, tentu saja!" kata Albus.

"Tapi aku masih ngantuk" kata Hugo, sedangkan Ron sudah tidur-tidur ayam.

"Mau aku panggilkan Grandna dan Aunty Hermy betulan?" tanya Albus dengan suara manis yang dibuat-buat.

"Aku bangun! Aku Bangun!" kata Hugo dan Ron langsung membuka matanya walaupun terpaksa.

Bill dan Albus tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Lagipula kalian curang! Memakai kartu ibu-ibuan! Kalau kalian berada di posisi kami, dan kami mengancam akan memanggilkan Ginny dan Mum, pasti kalian juga seperti ini!" kata Ron.

Bill dan Albus terdiam, sekarang giliran Ron dan Hugo-lah yang tertawa. _Tawa yang hanya bisa dikeluarkan oleh Weasley yang berani dan perkasa._

-Kamar Teddy dan Victoire.

"Teddy! Teddy! Bangun! Vic hamil! Teddy!" kata Fred Jr pura-pura panik sambil menggoyangkan tubuh Teddy.

"Vic, Teddy selingkuh! Kemarin aku lihat Teddy sedang memeluk seorang gadis!" kata James.

Setelah membangunkan pasangan ini, atau lebih tepatnya menganggu, Fred Jr dan James lari keluar, menyamperi Lucy yang sudah menunggu, sedangkan Fred dan George memasang telinga terjulur untuk mendengarkan reaksi Teddy maupun Victoire.

"Vicky? Benarkah? Kau hamil?" tanya Teddy dengan suara ketakutan.

"Uh-huh" kata Victoire santai. "Ini sudah minggu ke-3. Kenapa?"

"Hahaha, lucu Vicky, tapi aku tidak akan termakan gurauanmu begitu saja seperti minggu lalu" kata Teddy datar.

"Aktingmu bagus sekali Teddy, pura-pura ketakutan. Kukira kau beneran takut, jadi sekalian saja kukerjai" kata Victoire tenang.

Diluar terdengar suara kecewa,("Yaaah…" atau "Kukira bakal mempan")

Teddy dan Victoire terkikik, senang berhasil mengerjai mereka.

"Kau tidak cemburu? James kan bilang aku memeluk seorang wanita kemarin" tanya Teddy.

"Tentu saja tidak" kata Victoire santai, dan disambut oleh Teddy yang terbelalak.

"Hahaha! Mukamu lucu sekali! Dan tentu saja aku tidak cemburu. Aku percaya kau tidak akan berbuat seperti itu kepadaku, dan setahuku, wanita-wanita yang kau peluk kemarin adalah aku, Lily, dan ibumu" kata Victoire, yang disambut ciuman hangat dari Teddy, yang berarti 'thanks, and good morning, Love'.

"Tapi Teddy, apa yang akan kau katakan kalau aku benar-benar hamil?" tanya Victoire penasaran.

"Er… Marry me today? Dan apa yang akan kau katakan kalau aku benar-benar memeluk seorang wanita?"

"Kalau wanita itu yang mulai duluan, aku akan memaafkanmu. Kalau kau yang mulai duluan, aku tidak akan melakukan atau berkata apa-apa. Karena mungkin sebelum aku bisa melakukan sesuatu, Dad dan Harry mungkin sudah mencincangmu, dan Maman dan Ginny sudah menceramahimu. Jadi semua yang bisa kulakukan adalah, memaafkanmu" kata Victoire dengan senyum lembut.

"Benarkah?" kata Teddy tertegun.

"Tapi aku tetap akan menghukummu!" Victoire mengakhiri.

"Ugh… aku seharusnya sudah tahu…" gerutu Teddy.

"Aku mau mandi dulu sebelum sarapan. Ikut?" kata Victoire sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke Teddy.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Teddy.

"Tentu saja. Kenapa tidak? Hari ini aku tidak ingin melakukannya. Terlalu beresiko dan berbahaya" Victoire meraih tangan Teddy.

"Baiklah… ngomong-ngomong, kau bawa fellytone-mu?" tanya Teddy.

"Itu namanya telepon, Teddy. Dan yang selalu aku bawa itu namanya Handphone. Tidak, aku tidak membawanya. Buset deh… kau mengambil telaah muggle selama ini untuk apa?"

"Yah… mungkin saja kita bisa menghubungi rumah Hermione untuk meminta bantuan. Hermione juga punya fellytone kan?" kata Teddy, mengabaikan pertanyaan Victoire.

Hermione dan keluarga tinggal di Ottery St. Catchpole, tempat muggle-muggle tinggal, sama seperti The Burrow. Dengan begini, orangtua Hermione bisa datang kapan saja. Dan Hermione juga memiliki telepon rumah. Rose dan Hugo memiliki banyak teman muggle di sekitar situ, dan orangtua Hermione juga sesekali menghubungi mereka. Victoire, yang mengambil Telaah Muggle, menginginkannya setelah melihat cara kerjanya.

"Kau benar! Ugh… Tunggu! Mungkin Rose membawanya, dia juga punya satu kan?" kata Victoire.

"Yah, nanti kita tanyakan saja padanya" kata Teddy malas.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau kita terperangkap disini selamanya? Aku tidak mau!" Victoire gelisah.

"Tenang saja, Dumbledore pastilah tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Lagipula, aku yakin Harry dan yang lain sudah menyadari bahwa kita semua tidak ada. Well, kau mau mandi atau tidak?" Teddy sekarang gantian mengulurkan tangannya.

"Yeah, aku mau" Victoire menyambut uluran tangan Teddy, lalu mereka pergi ke kamar mandi bersama. _Victory_, selalu mendapatkan kemenangan dan tidak pernah menyerah demi mendapatkan gelar itu.

-Kamar Lucy, Hermione, dan Rose.

"Aunty Hermy, kata Profesor McGonagall O.W.L. mu tidak lulus semua! Katanya kau harus mengambil ulang!" kata Lucy tepat di telinga Hermione.

"Rose, Scorpius menculik Alice dan mengunci diri hanya berdua!" kata James, menirukan cara membangunkan Albus.

Lalu mereka menghambur keluar. Telinga terjulur sudah dipasang. Sementara Fred, George, dan Fred Jr. sedang tertawa-tawa di luar, berharap bahwa mereka mempunyai kamera untuk memotret reaksi Hermione.

"TIDAK!" jerit Hermione. "Aku akan mengambil ulang, aku akan mengambil ulang! Kumohon… jangan keluarkan aku dari Hogwarts…" Hermione panik, mengatupkan tangannya, dan langsung membuka matanya lebar-lebar.

"Oh, sudahlah Mum… itu hanya James dan Lucy… Lagipula Mum sama sekali belum memulai tahun ke-5, jadi tenang, oke?" Rose menenangkan Hermione sambil mengusap-usap matanya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa setenang itu? Bagaimana kalau Scorpius ternyata benar-benar mengunci diri berdua dengan Alice?" Hermione menyerngit memandang putri satu-satunya ini.

"Scorp tidak akan berbuat hal seperti itu, aku percaya sepenuhnya kepadanya. Tapi kalau Scorp benar-benar melakukan hal seperti itu, yah… lihat saja nanti. Aku yakin James atau Fred akan membereskannya untukku. Mereka sangat _protective_ terhadap kami semua"

"Benarkah?"

"Yah… tapi kadang-kadang mereka menyebalkan. Saat aku mengumumkan hubungan kami di rapat keluarga, yang biasanya kami adakan saat ada yang memintanya di ruang keb- er… yah, pokoknya ada tempatnya, James dan Fred langsung bangkit keluar dan setelah rapat, kami menemukan Scorp digantung di langit-langit ("rasain!" bisik Fred dan James) ruang rekreasi dan tidak bisa berbicara selama 1 minggu"

Hermione terkikik, "Tapi ternyata dibalik sikap kekanak-kanakan mereka, mereka masih memikirkan saudara-saudara mereka. Seharusnya kau senang kan?"

"Yah… mereka pernah membuat onar di kelas yang paling aku benci, atau tepatnya gurunya yang aku benci, hanya karena aku menangis sesudah pelajaran itu" kata Rose mengenang-ngenang kembali.

"Pelajaran apa? Ramalan?" tebak Hermione. Karena setahu Hermione, pelajaran itulah yang paling Hermione tidak suka.

"Bukan… Aku sama sekali tidak mengambil ramalan setelah mendengar cerita Mum. Pelajaran ini adalah pelajaran Mantra. Lagipula aku belum memulai kelas 3, ingat?"

"Mantra? Bukankah gurunya baik? Profesor Flitwick selalu baik hati kepadaku"

"Tidak lagi. Profesor Flitwick sudah pensiun. Jadi diganti oleh Profesor Arinath. Dia dulunya di Slytherin, dan membenciku karena aku adalah anak dari Trio Emas. Trio yang sudah mengalahkan Voldemort. Dia sangat keras kepadaku, dan selalu mengataiku macam-macam. Dasar munafik, gila, sinting, kejam, miring, pencinta ular…"

"Rose cukup! Darimana kau tahu kata-kata seperti itu? Oh ya, tentu saja Ron, akan kumarahi dia nanti" Hermione jengkel.

Sekarang giliran Rose yang tertawa-tawa. "Aku sungguh heran, kenapa kalian bisa menikah padahal kalian selalu bertengkar?" Rose mengusap air mata tawanya.

"Aku juga bertanya-tanya soal itu dalam hati sejak kemarin. Bagaimana aku bisa berbaikan dengan Ron kalau kami sedang bertengkar?"

"Biasanya di akhir argumen, Mum atau Dad selalu mengakhirinya sebelum bertambah hebat dengan ucapan 'I Love You' atau mencium bibir" kata Rose santai, sambil melihat ekspresi muka Hermione.

"Hmmm"

"Ayolah Mum! Aku, sebagai anakmu, tahu betul bahwa kau ingin tersenyum! Mum sudah naksir Dad dari kelas 4 kan? Saat Dad cemburu dengan Krum, kau sangat senang kan? Aunty Ginny cerita kepadaku"

"Hahaha, kau memang benar-benar _Know It All Version 2_"

"Tentu saja. Bahkan mungkin aku jauh lebih jenius daripada Mum"

"Lupakan soal itu, aku baru menyadari bahwa Lucy suka onar" Hermione menyerngit memandang pintu.

"Uncle Percy mendidiknya menjadi anak yang jauh lebih menyenangkan dari Uncle Perce. Uncle Perce ingin Lucy dan Molly masuk dalam keluarga dan disayang keluarga. Tidak seperti Uncle Perce dulu. Tapi walaupun begitu, Lucy dan Molly masih memiliki sikap Uncle Perce. Misalnya saat ujian, mereka sangat… ehem, menyebalkan"

"Yah, kurasa Weasley tidak akan pernah habis. Saat seorang Weasley meninggal, maka tumbuhlah lebih banyak Weasley-Weasley lain yang akan mekar dan akan dihunus sebelum mereka berjatuhan dan gugur" Hermione tersenyum lebar kepada satu-satunya bunga yang akan dimilikinya dan dicintainya suatu saat nanti, _Rose_.

Lucy, Fred Jr., James, Fred, dan George terdiam di depan pintu kamar Hermione. Mereka semua terpana di dengan kata-kata Hermione. Mereka adalah generasi yang akan terus berkembang dan mengajarkan generasi berikutnya untuk tersenyum. Merekalah matahari para Weasley. Matahari yang tidak pernah terbenam, dan selalu menyinari para Weasley agar mereka tetap semangat. Lucy, Fred Jr., James, Fred, dan George mengangkat kepala mereka, dan meneriaki satu kata yang hanya ada di kepala mereka.

"Weasley's are never gonna dye!" teriak mereka, sambil meninju udara kuat-kuat.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**Review Please...**

**Btw, aku tahu ini telat, tapi, Minal Aidzin Wal Faizin ya!**


	10. They are still alive in your heart

**A/N :**

**Monic : Janet, sebenernya kamu gak perlu ngebela aku di Review Page-nya ryanarillo. Aku gak mau kamu masuk ke buku catatan buruk para Author maupun pembela si Author yang log-in maupun yang nggak gara2 aku. Walaupun aku ngehargain banget usaha Janet buat ngebela aku. Tapi please, kamu gak perlu dapet masalah gara2 aku. Tapi thanks banget ya, I think I like you so much now.**

**Btw, aku mau ngejawab pertanyaan Janet. ****Kalo yang Draco, aku gak tahu. Tapi kalo yang Hermione, mungkin yang rumput itu bau rumput yang sering kecium kalo matahari udah terbenam di halaman The Burrow, ada di buku Harry Potter ke-4. Kalo yang perkamen baru aku gak tau. Sorry…**

**Adell : Hahaha, yes Ma'am. Romance pasti ada kog! Tenang aja… **

**White-Phoenix : Fine then. Hey Kelly… tentang Acc, sama sekali gak ngerepotin kog… aku senang membantu. Tapi kalo Kelly bersikeras gak mau, aku gak papa. Emang Charly kemana?**

**Devil Angel : Hahaha, padahal kata2 Mione aku murni ngarang. Yaiyalah, suasana nya family, wong genrenya family…**

**Hehe, bercanda… nanti aku bikin Romance, tapi aku mau minta persetujuan para readers dulu, okay?**

**Hai… aku balik lagi setelah seminggu gak update. Aku minta maaf banget buat semuanya. Aku pingin ambil suara, karena banyak banget yang minta romance, jadi akhirnya aku mutusin aku bakal bikin di suatu chapter. Nah, plihannya adalah…**

**a) Victoire-Teddy**

**b) Tonks-Remus**

**c) Hermione-Ron**

**d) Ginny-Harry**

**Okay deh… pilih salah satu ya… tapi kalo misalnya ada yang mau nambahin pair, tulis langsung di Review Page ya! ****Aku nerima saran maupun kritik. Yang jelas, aku gak mau ada perkelahian disini. ^_^V**

**

* * *

**

'**The Shocking Moment'**

Sirius menggendong Lily sampai bawah dan menemukan Fred, George, Fred Jr., dan James sedang sarapan di meja makan seperti anjing yang sangat kelaparan. Mereka berempat sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadiran Lily dan Sirius yang memandang mereka antara rasa geli dan jijik(untuk Lily). Lily turun dari pundak Sirius dan berdiri tepat di kursi di sebelah James. Mrs. Weasley, atau lebih tepatnya Grandna Weasley untuk Lily, keluar dari dapur dengan nampan yang berisi makanan dengan porsi lebih banyak untuk kira-kira 20 orang. Walaupun orangnya tidak sebanyak itu, tapi porsi yang dimakan oleh empat makhluk yang seperti menderita penyakit busung lapar itu sangat banyak. Dia menaruh makanan-makanan itu di meja, untuk sementara sepertinya tidak menyadari kesadaran Lily dan Sirius karena terlalu sibuk menaruh makanan-makanan itu. Sampai Lily menyapanya.

"Selamat Pagi Nan!" kata Lily ceria dengan wajah berseri-seri dan mata coklat yang cemerlang.

Mrs. Weasley terkesiap dan mencari asal suara, dan menemukan Lily masih berdiri diatas kursi dengan cengiran yang berada di wajahnya. Lily nyengir karena di tahu sebentar lagi dia akan terkena omelan dari Grandna-nya ini. Tinggal beberapa detik lagi, satu… dua… tiga…

"Lily Luna Potter! Jangan berdiri diatas meja sedangkan kami semua ada dibawah! Turun! Siapa yang mengajarimu berbuat seperti ini?" bentak Mrs. Weasley.

"Tidak ada yang mengajariku berbuat seperti itu, Nan… aku hanya melakukan apa yang sedang ingin kulakukan dengan senang hati" kata Lily santai dan masih nyengir, tapi akhirnya dia turun dan duduk dengan sopan selayaknya putri yang sedang menghadiri pesta jamuan teh.

"Geez, Lil's, tidak perlu seformal itu kan?" Albus datang ke meja makan dan duduk di hadapan Lily sambil mengambil roti.

"Hihihi, apa salahnya? Aku kan memang putri" kikik Lily.

"Dapet perumpamaan gila dari mana tuh?" Hugo datang juga, mengambil tempat duduk disebelah Lily, dan Bill, Ron, Remus, Harry, Hermione, Rose, dan Ginny mengikuti dari belakangnya.

"Dad selalu bilang kalau aku adalah putri untuknya, geez… kau selalu menginap dirumahku setiap bulan, apakah kau tidak pernah dengar apa yang Dad selalu katakan saat aku bangun pagi dan sebelum tidur? Pagi Mum, Dad, Uncle Bill, Uncle Ron, Remus" Lily mengambil sup jagung yang masih panas, begitupula dengan Hugo, sambil mengecek arlojinya, _'satu menit lagi'_ batin Lily sambil nyengir.

"Ugh… apakah aku memberimu makan terlalu sedikit, sehingga kau makan seperti itu?" Ginny menyerngit kepada James, yang masih mengambil ini itu.

"Awaku haws, hingak?*****" kata James dengan mulut penuh.

"Hah?" Harry dan Ginny menyerngit serempak memandang James.

James menelan semua makanannya sekaligus sampai tersedak, lalu menjawab setelah beberapa saat, "Namaku James, ingat?"

"Lalu? Apa hubu–, oh…" kata Harry paham sementara Ginny memandang James yang sudah mengambil ini itu lagi.

_'Sudah waktunya!' _Batin Lily lagi.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA" Tiba-tiba Fred dan George tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai terjatuh dari kursinya dan menggelepar di lantai sambil memegang perut mereka. Mereka berdua memandang ke kepala Sirius yang menjadi Mohawk dan berwarna hijau dan perak.

Semua orang mengikuti arah pandangan Fred dan George, dan bingo! Semuanya sekarang sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak, tapi yang paling keras tentu saja Lily, yang melakukan semua ini.

"WAAAAAAAAAA" Sirius teriak sambil loncat-loncat diatas kursinya. "Rambutku! Rambutku!" katanya terbata-bata. Sirius memandang berkeliling dengan pandangan geram, untuk mencari tahu siapa yang melakukannya, dan matanya berhenti di seorang gadis yang masih tertawa keras.

"Lily…." Geram Sirius.

"Hahaha, ternyata Mohawk cocok denganmu, Sirius. Hebat kan? itu adalah salah satu produk Sihir Sakti Weasley Wonder Witch terbaru yang kudapat dari Uncle George dan Fred kemarin, saat aku ulang tahun kemarin" kata Lily masih tertawa.

"Ta-ta-tapi bagaimana caranya?" tanya Remus yang masih tertawa juga.

"Aku menyuruh Sirius menggendongku kan? saat itu, kutaburkan serbuk model rambutnya, dan kutaburkan diatas rambut Sirius. Lalu aku mengambil serbuk berwarna hijau dan perak untuk warnanya, lalu kutaburkan" kata Lily yang sudah bisa mengatasi tawanya.

"Sihir Sakti Weasley?" tanya Mrs. Weasley, Fred, dan George. Mrs. Wealsey terlihat kesal, sedangkan Fred dan George nyengir sangat lebar.

"Apakah itu berarti toko kita masih lanjut?" Fred nyengir dan bangun dengan semangat.

"Sangat laku. Bahkan James tidak akan pulang ke rumah kalau Mum atau Dad tidak menyeretnya dari toko" kata Albus sinis.

"Tapi–

"Ayolah Nan, tidak akan ada orang waras yang menerima mereka di kementrian kalau O.W.L's mere saja hanya 3" kata Fred Jr.

"Huh... Mohawk sih, boleh saja, tapi kenapa hijau dan perak?"

"Karena itu adalah warna yang kau benci" kata Lily simple.

Setelah berkata begitu, Victoire dan Teddy masuk ke ruang makan. Mereka sudah segar dan sudah berpakaian rapih. Untuk Teddy, dia memakai baju Bill untuk baju salinnya, sementara Victoire memakai baju Hermione yang sedikit dibesarkan oleh Mrs. Weasley. Bersamaan dengan itu, Tonks datang mengunjungi mereka.

"Hai Teddy, hai Vic, tidur nyenyak semalam?" kata Tonks ceria sambil memeluk Teddy.

"Oh ya, mereka tidur kelewat nyenyak seperti sepasang belut sampai-sampai mereka mandi bersama pagi ini" muncul suara sinis Lucy dari belakang bahu Teddy. Lucy juga sudah mandi. Dia memakai baju Ginny yang sedikit di besarkan.

"APA?" teriak Remus, Tonks, dan Bill.

"Hehehe" Teddy nyengir, sementara Victoire dengan tenangnya duduk di kursi disebelah Bill dan mengambil salad.

"Ternyata aku memang salah membiarkan kalian tidur berdua" geram Bill.

"Ya, Dad. Kau telah membuat kesalahan, dan pastikan kau tidak akan mengulangnya lagi. Tapi peraturan ada untuk dilanggar kan?" kata Victoire tersenyum kecil, tapi sudah bisa membuat Ron memandanginya terus menerus sampai Hermione menyadarkannya dengan cara menginjak kakinya.

"Aku dari kemarin penasaran, kau tahu? Kenapa ada anak yang dinamai Fred, sedangkan aku masih segar bugar disini?" Fred menyerngit memandang Fred Jr.

Suasana meja makan langsung berubah. Para Next Gen terlihat sedih, bingung, dan pucat. Sedangkan para orang tua memandang mereka dengan rasa keingin tahuan yang besar.

"Bagaimana Teddy? Haruskah aku mengatakan siapa tepatnya aku ini?" Fred menanyai Teddy yang pucat.

"T- Terserah" kata Teddy pelan.

"Baiklah… namaku adalah Fred Gideon Weasley. Aku berumur 14 tahun, sama seperti James. Main Quidditch, dan posisiku adalah chaser. Bakat dari Mum, kurasa. Aku anak Georgie" kata Fred Jr. berusaha tenang.

"Thanks George, kau menamai anakmu dengan namaku. Jadi, anakku namanya George?" kata Fred bersemangat.

"Er… aku tidak pernah bertemu kamu sebelumnya. Ini adalah pertemuan pertamaku dengamu, Uncle Fred" Fred Jr. suaranya agak bergetar ketika mengucapkan ini.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau me- me- meninggal sebelum aku lahir" mata Fred sekarang sudah berair.

"Tidak" kata Mrs. Weasley tiba-tiba.

"Molly" kata Arthur berusaha menenangkan, tapi diabaikan oleh Mrs. Weasley

"TIDAK! Fred tidak mati!" jerit Mrs. Weasley, memandang para Next Gen seolah berharap ada yang mengatakan 'tapi bohong!' tapi nihil, tidak ada yang berkata seperti itu. Mrs. Weasley mulai nangis dibahu Arthur.

Harry dan Ron mulutnya terbuka seolah ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, tapi tidak ada suara yang keluar. Untuk sementara, sepertinya otak Ron dan Harry tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Hermione dan Ginny menangis dalam diam dibahu calon suami masing-masing. Bill memandang meja dengan pandangan hampa. Dan Tonks tampak sangat pucat. Sirius tampak seperti mayat hidup. Tapi Fred tetap tersenyum.

"Wah… mengharukan sekali, ternyata kalian semua sangat menyayangiku, bahkan kau juga Mione" canda Fred, berusaha membuat semuanya tenang.

Tapi dia tahu itu tidak akan berhasil. Dia tidak akan bisa menenanangkan orang lain kalau dirinya saja tidak tenang. Tapi di tidak ingin memperlihatkannya. Dia adalah seorang Griffindor, dia harus tegar, toh semua orang pasti akan mati.

"Jadi karena itulah aku menamai anakku Fred? untuk mengenang Fred?" kata George setelah akhirnya bisa menenangkan diri.

"Semacam itu" kata Fred Jr.

"Jadi siapa yang menjadi istriku?" tanya George, hanya sekedar untuk membuat semuanya merasa lebih baik.

"Angelina Johson"

"Kau menikah dengan pacarku!" teriak Fred.

"Hei, aku belum melakukan apa-apa!" kata George berusaha menenangkan Fred.

"Sudahlah… toh, muka kalian sama" kata Fred Jr. tenang.

Tapi pertengkaran mereka masih belum cukup untuk membuat semuanya kembali tenang dan kembali ke makanan mereka yang tampaknya sudah dingin. Sedangkan Fred masih pucat walaupun terlihat berusaha tegar dengan berita kematiannya.

"Kapan? Kapan Fred meninggal?" tanya Tonks.

"Di perang Hogwarts. di tertimpa oleh reruntuhan tembok Hogwarts yang diledakkan oleh Doholov" kata James pelan, tapi cukup untuk didengar semua orang.

"Er… aku ingin memberi makan Buckbeak, Lil's, tolong benarkan rambutku, Buckbeak tidak akan mengenali tampangku kalau seperti ini" kata Sirius memecahkan keheningan canggung diantara keluarga Weasley.

"Aku ikut" kata Lily berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan meninggalkan ruangan bersama Sirius.

Lily dan Sirius berjalan dalam diam. Sirius menggendong tas yang berisi tikus mati untuk Buckbeak, sementara Lily memandang rumah itu. Sirius masih tampak pucat, sedangkan Lily terlihat agak bersalah karena Mum nya menangis. Lily berjalan dalam diam sambil bergandengan tangan dengan Sirius, lalu tiba-tiba Lily menemukan sebuah pintu yang berpapan nama_ 'Sirius'_.

"Sirius, boleh aku liat-liat kamarmu?" kata Lily berhenti, dan berdiri di depan kamar Sirius, lalu memegang kenop pintu kamar Sirius, dan tinggal meminta persetujuan dari Sirius.

"Ah, Ya, Silakan. Tapi jangan beritahu Molly apa yang ada di dalam situ" Sirius pergi meninggalkan Lily sendirian.

Lily memasuki kamar Sirius dan memandang kamar Sirius. Dia yakin dulu kamar ini pasti sangat bagus. Di kamar Sirius ada banyak sekali panji-panji Griffindor hanya untuk menggaris bawahi bahwa Sirius jauh berbeda dari seluruh keluarga Black. Sirius pastilah sudah berusaha mati-matian untuk menjengkelkan orangtua nya. Banyak sekali poster muggle disitu. Lily terkikik pelan saat melihat beberapa poster wanita muggle yang berbikini, dia tahu sekarang apa maksud Sirius dengan _'jangan beritahu Molly apa yang ada di dalam situ'_. Lily terus berkeliling dan melihat-lihat kamar Sirius, dan tiba-tiba Lily berhenti di sebuah foto kecil yang ditempeli Sirius di dinding kamarnya. Foto itu adalah foto para _Marauders_.

Lily meraba foto itu, meraba wajah-wajah yang tidak asing baginya. Dia yakin orang yang sangat mirip dengan Harry, pastilah James, kakek Lily. Lalu ada lagi yang berambut hitam elegan dan sangat tampan, Sirius. Wajah pucat dengan mata yang ramah, dan tampang yang lusuh, Remus. Dan, Lily merasa bahwa dirinya sangat marah saat melihat anggota Marauders yang terakhir, Peter Pettigrew. Si pengkhianat. Bergabung dengan Voldemort dan menjual Lily dan James kepada Voldemort dengan melanggar kepercayaan James dan Lily. Dialah yang membuat Harry tidak memiliki orang tua. Dan dia jugalah yang membuat James, Albus, dan Lily tidak memiliki kakek dan nenek dari Harry.

Lily meninggalkan foto itu setelah beberapa saat. Lily sekarang menuju ke laci penyimpanan barang Sirius. Dia membuka laci paling atas dan menemukan sebuah kotak didalamnya. Kotak itu dilebeli oleh Sirius dengan nama _Marauder's and Lily Flower Memory_ dengan tinta permanen. Lily langsung membuka kotak itu dan menemukan sebuah Buku Diary. Lily yakin bahwa buku itu adalah milik neneknya. Lily langsung membuka-buka bukunya tapi dia tidak menemukan apa-apa. Lily membolak-balik halaman yang sama lagi dan tetap tidak menemukan apa-apa. Lily menghela nafas panjang. Pastilah neneknya Lily sudah memantrai bukunya agar tidak isinya tidak bisa terbaca jika tidak memasukkan kata kuncinya. Lily masih belum menyerah dan masih mencari-cari halaman yang tidak di beri kata kunci. Setelah melihat ketabahan Lily, akhirnya si buku membuka halaman pertama. Halaman yang paling pertama. Lily terkesiap sesaat, lalu langsung membaca halaman pertama itu.

_Dear Diary_

_Semua wanita di sini, di Hogwarts, sangat mengidamkanmu dan hampir semuanya selalu berusaha tampil cantik didepanmu. Seharusnya aku merasa cemburu kan? tapi aku selalu berkata, atau lebih tepatnya membentakmu, bahwa aku tidak cemburu sama sekali. Aku tidak merasakan apapun terhadapmu dan tidak akan pernah. Tapi kutarik kembali kata-kataku. Aku memang cemburu. Walaupun sangat sedikit, lebih dari sedikit, tetap saja itu namanya cemburu. __Kau berubah benyak sekali tahun ini. Atau mungkin aku lah yang buta selama ini. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak cemas kalau kau akan berhenti mengejarku, atau lebih tepatnya belum. Aku sangat ingin mencoba mempercayaimu seperti yang kau bilang seperti ini. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana aku bisa mempercayaimau. __Dan aku sama sekali tidak tahu kenapa kau mencintaiku. Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau lihat dariku. Aku tidak menyenangkan, aku tidak cantik, aku hanya wanita biasa. Ditemani oleh hidup yang biasa saja. __Tapi jangan salah, ternyata menjadi wanita seperti ini lumayan menyenangkan. Itu malah membuatku senang, mengetahui bahwa kau memilihku, dan bukan semua wanita yang selama ini selalu mencoba mendapatkanmu. Aku bisa lihat sekarang kenapa mereka memilihmu, walaupun mereka tidak melihat dirimu yang sebenarnya. Mungkin hanya akulah wanita satu-satunya di hogwarts yang melihat jati dirimu yang sebenarnya. Tapi ada satu pertanyaan yang sama sekali tidak bisa kutahan, dari semua wanita yang ada, Kenapa Aku?._

Lily membaca ini dengan mata berair. Dia sangat terharu dengan isinya dan dia membiarkan air mata kerinduan dan kesedihannya jatuh satu per satu ke atas tulisan tangan Lily Evans. Wanita yang memiliki nama sama sepertinya, dan wanita yang dikejar-kejar oleh kakeknya selama 4 tahun penuh tanpa menyerah dan putus asa. Lily yakin bahwa neneknya menulis Diary ini saat dia kelas 7.

_Tok, tok, tok._

Lily mendengar suara langah kaki Sirius. Buru-buru dia memasukkan kembali buku itu ke lacinya, dan mengelap air matanya.

"Lil's? kau sudah selesai?" Sirius membuka kamarnya.

"Ah, hai Siri, aku sudah selesai. Bagaimana Buckbeak?" kata Lily berusaha terdengar ceria.

"Ada apa denganmu?" kata Sirius sambil menghampiri Lily.

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya kelilipan"

"Buckbeak makan dengan lahap, dan tidak, kau tidak kelilipan. Apa yang terjadi?"

"Well, aku membaca diary Nan, dan… dan..." suaranya hilang dan air matanya keluar lagi.

Sirius menghampiri Lily dan memeluknya. Dia memang sudah berpengalaman melakukan ini.

"Shush, tidak apa-apa, jangan menangis, oke? Kau adalah seorang Potter, dan kau harus tegar. Aku pernah tinggal di tempat kakekmu dulu saat aku kabur dari sini. Keluarga Potter adalah segalanya untukku. Mereka selalu ada dan menerimaku kalau aku membutuhkan mereka. Mereka adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang aku percaya well, hitung moony juga. Mereka sangat baik terhadapku dan peduli padaku. Jika aku punya masalah, aku selalu datang ke mereka dan menceritakan semua bebanku kepada mereka. Ingatlah, kalau keluarga Potter itu selalu ada di dalam hatimu tidak peduli dalam kondisi apapun. Dan kau dilahirkan oleh keluarga seperti itu, dan seharusnya kau bangga kepada mereka. Mereka tidak mengorbankan nyawa mereka untuk melihat cucu mereka menangisi kematian mereka. Mereka masih hidup, dan akan selalu berada di dalam hatimu" kata Sirius tenang, dan membiarkan Lily tetap menangis di dalam pelukannya.

Diluar, Molly mendengar setiap kata yang Sirius ucapkan, dan menangis di bahu Harry, yang ikut mendengarkan dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

* * *

**To be Continued...**

*** : aku beneran nyumpelin mulut aku pake tangan aku sendiri, dan emang kederannya kayak gitu. kalau kurang memuaskan maaf ya...**

**Aku beneran gak dapet ide lain, dan sekali lagi sorry... banget kalau kurang muasin.**

**Tapi tolong Review ya, dan pilih salah satu pair biar aku bisa bikin Romance.**


	11. Weasley are the best!

**A/N : **

**Hai guys, aku minta maaf kalo aku HIATUS nya lama. Ini dikarenakan ada perang di Review Pageku, dan aku ingin meredakan perang itu dulu sebelum melanjutkan fic-ku. Dan untungnya sekarang udah reda. Dan aku habis ulangan. Kalo udah musim ulangan, pada tau sendiri kan, ibu itu nyuruh belajarnya kayak gimana? Makanya aku harus belajar demi mencapai prestasi bagus yang sangat ingin kudapatkan dan membuat ibuku puas akan hasilku yang mungkin hanya bisa bisa mumbuatnya 'cukup puas'. **

**Untuk Monic, aku gak pernah nyalahin kamu untuk semua flame yang dituju buat aku. Aku udah damai sama ryanarillo, dan udah sepakat kalo aku tetep bakal ngelanjutin fic ini. Aku gak mau denger yang namanya 'maaf' dari kamu karena kamu gak salah apa-apa. Kamu harus tetep Review fic ini, dan gak boleh hanya menjadi Silent Reader. GAK BOLEH !**

**Untuk semuanya, terima kasih banget untuk semua yang pengen ngebela aku di Review page ku, tapi sungguh, itu tidak perlu. Aku bener-bener menghargai perbuatan kalian yang berani itu, tapi aku tidak ingin kalian semua mendapat masalah dan masuk ke dalam buku buruk para Author lainnya. Cukup aku saja yang masuk buku itu. Aku benar-benar senang dan menghargai usaha kalian, tapi tolong, jangan gegabah. Aku tau kalian pasti langsung naik darah kalo baca flame-flame kalo itu semua ditujukan kepada kalian, dan begitu juga denganku. Aku mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya untuk kalian semua.**

**Ada satu pertanyaan, boleh aku tahu kenapa kalian pengen ngebela aku? Atau seenggaknya, kenapa kalian tidak menyalahkanku atas fic-ku yang parah ini?**

**Disini ada romance, tapi sedikit banget. Bahkan gak bisa dibilang romance, tapi nikmati ya! Chap ini bergenre sangat family.**

**Thanks,**

**A loads love,**

**Raiha.**

**

* * *

**

**WEASLEEEEY!**

Lily duduk di sofa merenungkan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Matanya masih sembap dan merah, tapi Lily berusaha menutupinya agar tidak ditanyai hal-hal aneh oleh saudara-saudaranya yang overprotective itu, terutama James. Tapi tetap saja dia walaupun dia mencoba menyembunyikannya, dia masih ditanyai macam-macam, dan Sirius dituduh yang tidak-tidak oleh saudara-saudaranya. Dari Teddy sampai Hugo, bahkan Ginny dan Hermione juga memandang galak kepada Sirius yang berarti Apa-Yang-Telah-Kau-Lakukan-Padanya.

Walaupun agak merinding saat mendapat tatapan seperti itu dari Victoire, Lucy, Ginny, dan Hermione, Sirius tetap bungkam karena masih ingin hidup dan tidak ingin dibunuh oleh cucu baptisnya yang menyeramkan itu sendiri. Tentu saja Molly dan Harry tidak luput mendapat pertanyaan aneh-aneh dari mereka semua karena mereka menghilang bersamaan dengan perginya Sirius dan Lily walaupun hanya berjarak beberapa menit. Tapi mereka juga bungkam karena tidak ingin ketahuan bahwa mereka tidak sengaja mendengarkan, atau lebih tepatnya menguping. Lily menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan membuang jauh-jauh apa yang baru saja terjadi tadi, tetapi tetap saja ingatan itu kembali lagi. Lily menghela nafasnya.

"Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja Lil's?" Teddy tiba-tiba menepuk bahu Lily sampai membuat Lily terlonjak.

"Merlin, Teddy! Panggil aku dengan cara normal saja bisa kan?" kata Lily setengah kesal.

"Maaf kalau begitu, kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?"

"Untuk kesekian kalinya Teddy, aku baik-baik saja! Bukankah satu jawaban sudah cukup untukmu? Setahuku telingamu masih bekerja dengan normal" Kata Lily sarkastik.

"Tentu saja kau tidak baik-baik saja Lil's, apakah kau ingin memberitahuku apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"Er… tidak. Aku ingin menyimpan rahasia ini bersamaku sampai ke alam kubur"

"Jeez… kalau begitu aku akan menghapusmu dari daftar Potter Faforit-ku. Sayang sekali, padahal kau mendapat peringkat paling atas" kata Teddy, berharap ini akan membuatnya berbicara.

"Hei, tunggu! Kalau begitu aku saja yang mengisi peringkat atas!" kata James tiba-tiba sambil mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

"Pft, itu tidak akan terjadi James, aku adalah faforit Teddy setelah Lily, dan kau adalah yang paling terakhir" kata Albus yang dari tadi mendengarkan.

"Ck, ck, Al, sepertinya ada yang harus kuberitahu padamu sejak dulu. Maaf kalau menyinggung perasaanmu, tapi sebenarnya kau diadopsi oleh keluarga Potter karena kau adalah kelahiran muggle. Matamu dan warna rambutmu disihir oleh Mum dan Dad sesaat setelah kau diambil" kata James dengan suara yang dibuatnya agar terdengar sesedih mungkin.

"Aku tidak— tidak kan?" kata Albus memandang Rose dengan pandangan antara ingin tahu dan memohon, membuat wajahnya terlihat lucu sehingga membuat Ginny terkikik.

"Bagaimana yaaaa?" kata Rose jail.

"Kau tidak akan mempercayai dia kan? seharusnya setelah 13 tahun hidup bersama James, seharusnya kau tahu bahwa kakakmu yang satu ini suka mengerjai orang" kata Lucy heran sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Albus tersadar dari kebodohannya dan menatap James dengan geram. Bagaimana mungkin dia lupa bahwa kakaknya yang satu ini suka mengerjai semua orang yang pernah ditemuinya, kecuali Aurora, tentunya.

"Bukankah ini sudah waktunya untukmu untuk belajar menyayangi adikmu sendiri?" kata Albus kesal memandang James.

"Dan bukankah ini sudah waktunya untukmu untuk kembali ke panti asuhan muggle?" balas James.

Albus memutar bola matanya, Lily menghela nafasnya.

"Sudah, kalian berdua!" bentak Molly, "Jangan bertengkar, sekarang ambil semprotan Doxycide-nya, dan tutup wajah kalian dengan masker yang ada di atas sofa"

"Lily, Hugo, dears, kalian sebaiknya keluar, kali—

Kata-kata Mrs. Weasley ditenggelamkan oleh suara protes Hugo dan Lily, yang bersikeras ingin ikut perang melawan Doxy bersama mereka semua, dan tidak ingin hanya menunggu diluar, alsannya adalah, karena tidak seru, tidak heboh, dan tidak menyenangkan.

Jadi, ceritanya adalah, setelah Sirius dan Lily turun, mereka menemukan sekelompok pembasmi Doxy— salah satu hama rumah. Karena rumah Black sudah tidak bernah dibersihkan, jadi semua kotoran pastilah bersarang disana, salah satunya yaitu Doxy-Doxy yang sedang berkumpul di belakan gorden.

Molly akhirnya menyerah dibawah tatapan memelas cucu-cucu masa depannya, yang menurutnya sangat lucu, apalagi mereka masih berumur 11 tahun.

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu, ambillah semprotan dan tutup wajah kalian dengan masker itu. Buku Lockhart mengatakan kalau taring Doxy beracun, dan aku sudah membuat ramuan penangkalnya, tapi aku lebih suka kalau tidak ada yang meminumnya" Dibagian terakhir ini, Molly sedikit tersenyum dan ada samar-samar rona pink dipipinya.

Ron, Harry, Ginny, dan Hermione, yang yakin melihat rona itu walaupun agak samar-samar karena Molly belum memakai masker, mendengus, tetapi untuk Ginny dan Ron, mereka tidak mendengus, melainkan berlagak muntah sambil memunggungi Molly, yang untungnya hanya terlihat oleh James, Albus, Rose, dan Lucy, yang membuat mereka semua menyeringai.

"Baiklah semuanya, begitu kuberi aba-aba, langsung semprot Doxycide-nya ke gorden-gorden terlebih dahulu, lalu mereka pasti akan menyebar. Begitu mereka menyebar, semprot semua, dan pastikan mereka benar-benar mati. Kalau Doxycide-nya kurang, ambil lagi diatas meja. Setelah kalian bunuh Doxy-Doxy itu, langsung buang mereka ke dalam ember, mengerti?" kata Molly sambil memasang maskernya.

Semuanya mengangguk, menandakan mereka mengerti. James, Fred Jr., George, dan Fred menyeringai dan langsung kumpul untuk diskusi singkat apakah racun Doxy bisa digunakan untuk Kudapan Kabur yang masih setengah jadi.

"Semua sudah pegang Doxycide? Semua siap? Baik, 1… 2… 3… SEMPROT!"

Dalam sekejap udara langsung dipenuhi oleh cairan Doxycide yang sudah menyebar kemana-mana. Lily bekerja sama dengan Harry. Lily menyerang Doxy-Doxy itu dari belakang Harry, sementara Harry melindungi Lily dari Doxy-Doxy dewasa yang agak liar. Lantai juga sudah dipenuhi oleh Doxy-Doxy yang berjatuhan, tidak ada satu orang pun yang ingin menyentuh Doxy-Doxy itu sepertinya. Hanya Teddy yang cukup pintar untuk melevitasi selusin Doxy dan menaruh mereka ke dalam ember.

"Fred, Apa yang kau lakukan! Semprot dan buang mereka!" kata Molly ditengah serangan Doxy-Doxy yang beterbangan.

"Baik!" kata Fred ceria.

Nada bicara seperti itu langsung membuat Harry menoleh kebelakang dan mengoper Lily kepada Ginny sementara Harry berjalan menuju Fred. Fred menyemprot Doxy itu hanya sampai pingsan, dan begitu Molly berpaling, Fred memasukkan Doxy itu kedalam saku celananya.

"Kami berpikir untuk menggunakan racun Doxy untuk Kudapan Kabur" kata George, bergabung dengan Fred dan Harry.

"Apa itu Kudapan Kabur?" tanya Harry dari sudut mulutnya, sambil berpura-pura membenarkan semprotannya.

"Semacam permen, Nogat Mimisan, Pastiles muntah, dll. Yang bisa membuatmu sakit. Tidak sakit parah, tapi cukup parah sehingga kau bisa keluar kelas kalau kau mau. Tapi kami belum bisa membuat penangkalnya, sampai saat ini kelinci percobaan kami masih terus mimisan dan muntah-muntah dan harus menunggu cukup lama untuk berhenti"

"Kelinci percobaan?" tanya Harry sambil menyerngit.

"Kami sendiri" kata George.

"Rupanya toko lelucon masih berlanjut?"

"Yah, semua berkat kau, sobat" kata Fred nyengir dari dalam maskernya, tapi terlihat jelas. Harry juga ikut nyengir.

...

Pembasmian Doxy sudah selesai, dan mereka semua lelah, Fred dan George sudah mengumpulkan cukup banyak Doxy untuk digunakan untuk percobaan. Para anggota Orde sudah berdatangan, tapi Dumbledore ada urusan lain, jadi sebagai gantinya Severus Snape mewakilinya, yang disambut dengan tatapan menyeramkan dari Rose dan Hugo.

Semua anak Weasley sekarang berkumpul di kamar tempat Harry, Lily, dan Ginny tidur, menunggu pertemuan Orde selesai. Mereka berbicara mengenai banyak hal, membuat renacana onar yang sudah menghabiskan 1 gulung perkamen yang panjangnya sekitar 50-an centi, berbicara nilai-nilai di sekolah, yang sama sekali tidak ada nilai Accept kebawahnya, semuanya rata-rata mendapat Outstanding atau Exedees Exceptions, berbicara tentang kisah cinta masing-masing, berbicara tentang Quidditch, dan lain-lain.

"Bagaimana kalu kita main Truth or Dare saja?" usul Lucy.

"Ide bagus Lucy-Pitchy!" kata Fred.

"Yeah, ayo!" kata Ron bersemangat.

Mereka semua turun dari kasur dan duduk di lantai (yang sudah dibersihkan oleh Victoire dengan sekejap dan diberi karpet) membentuk lingkaran.

"Tapi kita tidak punya botol, kalau memakai tongkat, takutnya nanti tongkat itu aktif, lalu—

"Woah, santai Mum, kau penyihir atau tidak?" kata Rose, bangkit dari karpet, dan mentransfigurasi vas bunga yang mengerikan menjadi botol.

"Oh, diamlah" kata Hermione setengah kesal setengah bangga.

"Baiklah, siapa yang mulai pertama?" kata Lily.

"Bagaimana kalau dari yang paling tua?" usul Harry.

"Aku tidak tua, Harry!" protes Teddy.

Teddy mengambil botolnya dan meletakkannya dilantai, lalu diputarnya botol tersebut, dan... botol itu berhenti mengarah ke Hermione.

"Hermy, Truth or Dare?"

"Eh... Truth?"

"Kenapa kau menerima ajakan Victor Krum saat di Pesta Dansa?" kata Teddy penuh selidik.

Wajah Hermione memerah sedikit, lalu berkata, "Karena aku ingin membuat Ron cemburu"

"Untuk apa kau melakukannya?" Ron memandang marah Hermione.

"Agar kau menyadari persaanmu, tentu saja" kata Hermione berusaha membuat suaranya terdengar tenang.

"Baiklah, Hermy, putar botolnya!" kata Teddy.

Botol berputar, dan...

"Fred, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare, tentu saja!"

"Pergi ke bawah, ke pertemuan Orde, dan teriak 'Dumbly mencintai Minnie' sekarang" kata Hermione, tersenyum jail, yang sangat jarang di lihat oleh semuanya.

"Baiklah" kata Fred, tersenyum jail juga, dan matanya bercahaya, senang melihat Hermione bisa melakukan onar.

"Tunggu! Bawa ini bersamamu" kata George, memberikan Telinga Terjulur ke Fred.

Setelah memberikan Telinga Terjulur itu, Fred turun, sementara George membagikan 7 tali, 2 orang satu. Mereka mendengar Fred turun, Brak! Pintu terbuka, dan Fred berteriak "DUMBLY MENCINTAI MINNIE"

Lalu Fred lari ke atas dengan suara dak dik duk yang keras, dan masuk dengan wajah gembira.

"Bagaimana reaksi Minnie?" tanya James dengan semangat.

"Aku tidak sempat melihat reaksi Minnie, tapi aku sempat melihat reaksi Mum" kata Fred ngos-ngosan.

"Oh tidak, bagaimana reaksinya?" tanya Hermione khawatir. Dia lupa sama sekali kalau Mrs. Wealsey ada di bawah.

"Kaget, kurasa, dan marah. Aku akan menyalahkanmu kalau aku sampai dimarahi oleh Mum" kata Fred dengan wajah tidak berdosa.

"Oh tidak, aku akan mendapat masalah, aku akan dikeluarkan, oh tidak, oh tidak..." Hermione menggumamkan sesuatu tentang akan mendapat detensi selama 7 bulan.

"Tenang Mum, itu tidak akan terjadi, putar botolnya Uncle Fred" kata Hugo.

Fred memutar botolnya, dan berhenti mengarah ke Victoire.

"Vicky, Truth or Dare?"

"Jangan memanggilku Vicky! Er... Dare?" kata Victoire.

"Aku akan menguncimu berdua dengan Teddy dan kalian tidak boleh melakukan apapun!" kata Fred jail.

"Itu akan menjadi tugas yang berat" gumam Victoire.

Teddy dan Victoire dikunci didalam kamar mandi oleh Fred. 15 menit kemudian, mereka keluar. Teddy dan Victoire tampak berantakan, dan muka keduanya merah.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya, maaf uncle Fred" kata Victoire tanpa memandangnya, sementara Fred sudah terkikik-kikik.

Victoire duduk dan memutar botolnya, yang mengarah ke Ginny.

"Aunty, Truth or Dare?"

"Eh... Truth"

"Siapa cinta pertamamu?" tanya Victoire.

"Pertanyaan bodoh" gumam Ginny dengan suara yang sangat kecil.

"Apa?" kata Victoire.

"Bukankah kau sudah tahu?" kata Ginny dengan nada suara yang tidak terlalu enak di dengar.

"Akan jauh lebih menyenangkan kalau kau mengucapkannya di depan orang_nya_" kata Victoire.

"Ugh... baiklah, Harry" kata Ginny merona.

"Uh... tapi kau bicara padaku" kata Harry.

"Lalu? Aku tidak bisa selamanya menjadi anak pemalu yang bahkan tidak cukup berani untuk mengucapkan 2 kata didepanmu kan?"

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berubah? Apakah kau punya— oh!" Harry paham akan sesuatu.

"Apa?" tanya Fred, George, dan Ron bersamaan.

"Kau... punya pacar?" kata Harry.

Ginny merona, menandakan 'iya'.

"APA! kata Fred, George, dan Ron bersamaan, lagi.

"Mum punya pacar? Selain Dad?" tanya Albus bingung.

"Siapa?" tanya Lily.

"Michel Corner" jawab Rose dan Hermione bersamaan, membuat keduanya saling pandang, memandang wajah geli masing-masing.

"Mereka bertemu di Pesta Dansa tahun kemarin" kata Hermione.

Fred, George, dan Ron menganga.

"Oh, sudahlah, tutup mulut kalian" kata Ginny.

Ginny meraih botolnya, dan dia memutarnya.

"James, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare! Sebagai Griffindor sejati, aku, dengan keberanian yang besar akan melakukan tugas seberat apapun" kata James sambil membusungkan dadanya.

"Baiklah, sekarang aku ingin kau kebawah, ke pertemuan Orde, dan merubah warna rambut Nan-mu menjadi putih" kata Ginny tenang.

Muka James, yang tadinya menyiratkan kebanggaan yang luar biasa, berubah menjadi muka yang penuh horor.

"Jadi sekarang kau hanya bisa membual, eh? _Sebagai Griffindor sejati, aku, dengan keberanian yang besar akan melakukan tugas seberat apapun_" kata Ginny dengan suara yang dia buat mirip dengan James, sambil membusungkan dadaya.

"Itu tidak adil!" protes James.

"Kau yang minta" kata Ginny balik.

"Aku masih ingin hidup!"

"Mum tidak akan membunuhmu!"

"Bagaimana kalau aku mati?"

"Kau tidak akan mati!"

"Yeah, tapi bagaimna kal—

"James, Ginny, Stop!" kata Harry keras.

"Ginny, berhenti memanas-manasinya. James, lakukan apa yang ibumu suruh kepadamu" kata Harry lagi.

Semuanya tercengang, kecuali para Next Gen, tentu saja.

"Woah, Harry, sejak kapan kau menjadi dewasa seperti itu, _mate_?" tanya Ron.

"Er... baru saja" kata Harry malu.

James menggerutu yang tidak-tidak. Lalu James mengambil sejumput serbuk pewarna rambut yang berwarna putih dari kamar Lily. James menggerutu tentang Aurora, nikah, belum punya anak, belum menjadi auror, belum menulis surat warisan, dan lain-lain. James menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam, dan dia hembuskan, mempersiapkan mental.

"Kami ikut denganmu, James" kata Fred Jr.

"Yeah, ayo liat reaksi Mum dengan mata kepala sendiri" kata Ron semangat.

Lalu mereka semua turun kebawah dengan pelan-pelan. Begitu sudah mencapai pintu, mereka berhenti. James, dengan agak nekat langsung menjeblak masuk, lalu menaruh bubuk itu diatas Molly, lalu keluar lagi.

Mereka menunggu, 10 detik... 20 detik... 30 detik... 40 detik... 50 detik... 60!

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER! KEHADAPANKU SEKARANG JUGA!" raung Molly.

Tapi alih-alih pergi ke hadapan Molly, James lari ke atas sambil berteriak "Salahkan Mum!"

"GINERVA WEASLEY!" teriak Molly lagi.

"Maaf Mum!" kata Ginny sambil lari ke atas, disusul oleh semuanya.

Sampai dikamar semuanya ngos-ngosan, tapi raut wajahnya memancarkan kegelian yang luar biasa. 1... 2... 3...

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" ledak semua anak Weasley dan Potter.

"Ta- tadi lucu se-sekali!" tawa Lucy sambil berguling-guling dan memukul kasur.

"Kau lihat wajah Mum?" kata Ron tergelak-gelak.

"Tidak pernah kulihat Mrs. Weasley semarah itu!" kata Hermione tersenyum lebar, tapi khawatir juga.

"Molly akan membunuh Ginny!" kata Teddy tersenyum.

"Oh sudahlah, jangan merusak kesenangan, James, turun dari kasur dan putar botolnya!" kata Ginny sambil mengelap air mata gelinya.

James memutar botolnya, dan...

"Dad, Truth or Dare?" kata James semangat.

"Dare, kurasa" kata Harry, dan sedetik kemudian, di menyesali pilihannya karena James nyengir sangat lebar.

"Kecup Mum di dahinya!" kata James penuh semangat.

"TUNGGU! Aku sama sekali tidak akan melakukannya!"

"Geez... Teddy, confundus Dad!" kata James.

"Kenapa tidak kau saja?" kata Teddy malas-malasan, memandang Ginny.

"Malas"

"Sama"

"Rose!"

"Tidak mau, Dad akan membunuhku!"

"Fred!"

"Bagaimana kalau tidak?" jawab Fred Jr.

"Penghianat" gerutu James.

"Baiklah, baiklah" kata Harry pasrah. Dia tidak ingin rumahnya menjadi medan perang hanya karena dia tidak ingin mengecup Ginny.

"YAY!" kata James.

"Cepat selesaikan" kata Ginny merah padam.

Harry dan Ginny, yang duduknya berhadapan saling mendekat, lalu secepat angin, Harry mengecup Ginny tepat di dahinya dengan suara JEPRET!

"Suara apa itu?" kata James.

"Lihat!" kata Hugo, memandang kebelakan tubuh James.

James berputar, begitu juga yang lain. Lalu mereka melihat Remus, Sirius, dan Molly berdiri di ambang pintu. Remus tampak shcok sekaligus senang, Molly terlihat terharu, dan Sirius, dengan tambahan kamera sihir ditangannya, tampak senang dan bangga.

"Er... Sejak kapan kalian ada disitu?" kata Lily canggung.

"Setelah James menaruh bubuk entah apa itu dirambut Molly, kami langsung naik ke sini" kata Remus.

"Sejauh mana yang kalian dengar?" lata Albus merinding.

"Kami tiba disini tepat saat Harry memilih dare. Lalu langsung kubuka pintu ini pelan-pelan, dan dengan non-verbal aku melakukan mantra panggil, kalian tahu, _Accio_. Lalu kusiapkan untuk memotret tampang Harry saat melakukan dare tersebut. Saat Harry mencium Ginny, kupotret" kata Sirius gembira, tidak menyadari hawa membunuh yang ada di depannya persis.

"SIRIUS!" teriak Harry dan Ginny bersamaan.

"Sirius, berikan kamera itu sekarang juga!" teriak Harry.

"Tidak akan! Foto ini ingin kukirim ke Daily Prophet!" kata Sirius.

"SIRIUS!" teriak Ginny, merampas kamera itu dari Sirius.

"Sayang sekali, Aunty!" kata Victoire merampas kamera itu dari Ginny.

"Vic!" teriak Ginny sambil mencoba mengambil kamera itu.

Victoire, yang andal sebagai chaser, melempar kamera itu ke Albus, yang tak lain adalah seeker.

"Al! Tangkap!" kata Victoire.

Dan jadilah siang hari dihabiskan untuk lari-lari sekeliling Grimauld Place no. 12 untuk lempar tangkap kamera yang berisi foto memalukan. Bahkan Tonks juga dan Bill juga ikut. Walaupun ceroboh, Tonks tetap bisa lempar tangkap karena dulu saat dia masih di Hogwarts, dia bermain Quidditch sebagai chaser.

Semua anggota Orde juga sudah melihat foto tersebut karena dipamerkan oleh Tonks, yang membuat para anggota Orde tertawa-tawa. Kalau dari samping, mereka terlihat seperti James sedang mengecup Lily soalnya.

Dan semua permainan lempar tangkap itu berakhir dengan memotret foto seluruh keluarga Weasley dan Potter yang dipotret oleh Kingsley.

"Baiklah semua, bilang setelah kuberi aba-aba, bilang Weasley!" kata Kingsley.

"1... 2... 3..."

"WEASLEEEEY!" teriak semuanya.

* * *

** To Be Continued...**

**Maaf ya, Maaaaaf banget aku belom bisa bikin fic romance-nya. tadinya aku udah ngerencanain bakal muncul di chap ini, tapi rasanya nanti fokusnya beda. jadi maaaaaf banget, okay?**


	12. Will you become my favorite song?

**Valentina14 : Thanks buat Reviewnya ya! Aku emang suka sama cerita yang bergenre Family.**

**Iris : thanks sudah ngeReview. Tentu saja Time Turnernya akan diperbaiki.**

**DevilAngel : Sorry ya, bikin nunggu…**

**Nah, aku balik lagi guys… ternyata seminggu gak update bikin aku stres juga. Reviewnya aku pas-pasan 99 sih… aku pengen banget dapet 100-an.**

**Trus ada komen soal umurku. Kayak yang udah aku bilang di chap pertama, aku 10 tahun. Kalo kalian gak percaya terserah kalian, yang penting aku udah mencoba meyakinkan. Aku tahu aku nulis fic yang gak sesuai sama umurku, tapi boleh kan? Aku juga menikmati fic ini.

* * *

**

'**This is Our Song and You're my Favorite Song'**

Permainan Truth or Dare yang tadi batal karena pengambilan foto yang menurut Ginny dan Harry sangat memalukan itu, sekarang sedang dilanjutkan. Namun sekarang mereka melanjutkan permainan itu bukan di kamar, melainkan di ruang makan.

Pertemuan Orde sudah selesai, dan Sirius, Remus, dan Tonks tetap tinggal untuk makan malam dan ikut bermain Truth or Dare, dan tentu saja Bill juga ikut.

"Baiklah, Lucy, Truth or Dare?" tanya Harry.

"Dare" kata Lucy simpel. Sudah memegang tongkatnya dalam kondisi siap.

"Aku ingin kau membersihkan ruangan ini" kata Harry, yang merasa tidak terlalu nyaman karena ruangan itu begitu kotor.

"Gampang," kata Lucy sambil mengacungkan tongkatnya ke langit-langit dan berkata "_Scourgify_!"

Dalam sekejap ruangan itu menjadi bersih serta ornamen-ornamen dan lukisan-lukisannya juga.

"Er... kenapa Mrs. Weasley tidak pernah menggunakan mantra itu sebelumnya? Bukankah itu lebih praktis daripada menyuruh kita untuk beres-beres secara manual?" kata Harry bingung sambil menatap Remus, Sirius, Tonks, dan Bill setelah mengagumi hasil kerja Lucy.

Semua Weasley, yang next generation maupun tidak, dan Potter yang next generation nyengir.

"Karena Mum tidak begitu lihai dalam membersihkan alat rumah tangga, Harry" kata Bill masih sambil nyengir.

"Dan kami anak laki-laki, tidak pernah belajar mantra seperti itu, Harry" sambung Remus.

"Dan _Nymphadora_ disini, seperti yang kau tahu, lebih parah daripada Molly" kata Sirius sambil mengejek Tonks dengan menekankan nama kecil Tonks.

Tonks mendelik marah kepada Sirius, sedangkan para manusia onar disitu nyengir besar.

"Kukira... Sirius menjadi lebih dewasa setelah keluar dari Azkaban. Ternyata aku salah besar" kata Lily sambil menyerngit heran, dan disambut oleh anggukan setuju dari orang yang mengira Sirius itu dewasa.

"Hari dimana Sirius menjadi dewasa adalah hari dimana Neraka membeku. Dengan kata lain, mustahil" kata Remus.

"Tapi... aku berterima kasih kepada kalian" kata Harry kepada next Marauders, yang tak lain adalah James dan Fred Jr.

"Sirius... telah terkurung disini selama sekitar 1 atau 2 bulan. Dan Sirius sama sekali tidak suka tempat ini, dan dia... Hanya dapat berbicara kepada Remus dan Tonks. Dan kukira... Sirius butuh teman yang menyenangkan, bukan teman yang membosankan. Lalu... Kalian datang dan Sirius terlihat sangat senang dan ceria. Aku baru memperhatikan kalau... Ternyata... Sirius tidak pernah tertawa selebar itu lagi sejak terakhir kalinya aku melihatnya tertawa seperti itu, dan itu sudah satu setengah tahun yang lalu. Dan sepertinya melihat Sirius tertawa seperti itu membuatku senang juga. Dan..."

Tapi ucapan Harry selanjutnya sudah teredam oleh pelukan super besar dari Sirius. Sirius terlihat sangat senang dan matanya berkaca-kaca.

Remus dan Tonks tersenyum, walaupun tadi agak menyerngit tidak sudi saat Harry berkata_ 'Sirius butuh teman yang menyenangkan, bukan teman yang membosankan'_

"Terima kasih Harry! Kau memang Anak Baptisku yang paling kusukai!" kata Sirius masih memeluk Harry, dan tidak menyadari muka Harry yang membiru.

"Le... Lepas... Lepaskan!" kata Harry sebisa dan sejelas mungkin.

"Oh, maaf" kata Sirius langsung melepaskan Harry dari pelukan mautnya.

"Tidak apa-apa..." kata Harry merah padam karena malu dilihat oleh calon anak, istri, dan saudara-saudaranya.

"Dan sekarang Sirius kembali dari dunia anak-anaknya. Kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa Pads?" tanya Rose heran.

"Uh... yeah, mungkin Azkaban memberiku kepribadian ganda" kata Sirius seadanya, dan disambut oleh dengusan dan gelengan kepala dari orang yang mendengarnya.

_If time could tune in today and we left too many things to say__  
__if we could turn it back what would we want to change?_

"Ah, handphone ku!" pekik Rose sambil memergoh kantongnya. Otomatis membuat Albus ingin melihat siapa yang menelpon Rose.

_but now's the time to take a chance__  
__C'mon, we got to make a stand__  
_

"Oh tidak..." kata Rose, wajahnya pucat, matanya membulat, dan tangannya gemetar.

_What if we gotta lose the choices in our hands__  
__And we can find a way to do anything if we try to_

"Siapa sih?" kata Albus tidak sabar, dan langsung merampas handphone-nya. Lalu setelah melihat penelponnya, reaksi Albus berubah menjadi seperti Rose.

_And we can find a way to do anything_

_If we try to_

Hugo merampas handphone-nya, dan mengangkatnya segera, lalu loud speaker dinyalakan oleh Hugo dan diletakkannya handphone itu diatas meja.

"_Rosie? Kaukah itu?" _seseorang bertanya, dan suara orang itu sukses membuat semua Weasley next generation kaku.

"Mu... Mum?" kata James hampa, sementara Ginny yang ada disitu, bingung.

"_Oh, hai Jamie… Kau dalam bahaya besar, kau tahu?" _kata orang itu dari seberang telpon dengan suara manis yang dibuat-buat.

"_Gin, biarkan aku berbicara kepada James" _muncul lagi suara yang agak meredakan suasana tegang disitu.

"Daddy?" bisik Lily.

"_Tunggulah, dear, akan ku loud speaker" _kata seseorang yang disebut _'Ginny'_ itu, dan sukses membuat Harry dan Ginny memerah.

"_Baiklah, sudah ku loud speaker. Berteriaklah semaumu, Harry" _kata _Ginny_.

"_Hahaha, aku tidak akan berteriak kepada mereka Gin. Baiklah... James? Kau masih ada di sana? Belum kabur?" _kata _Harry_ memastikan.

"Y...ya?"

"_Baiklah, pertama-tama aku ingin memberitahu bahwa aku sama sekali tidak marah kepada kalian semua. Jadi rilex, oke?" _Kata _Harry_.

"_Kau kurang tegas kepada anak-anak, 'Arry"_ kata seseorang lagi.

"Fleur/Maman?" kata Bill dan Victoire bersamaan.

"_O'! 'allo Bill mini!" _kata _Fleur_ yang terdengar sedikit antusias.

"_Bukankah tadi kau yang bilang kalau aku kurang tegas kepada anak-anak, Fleur?"_ kata _Harry_. Disambut dengan tawa Victoire dan Teddy.

"_Er... apakah kita bisa berbicara dengan Sirius?" _terdengar suara lagi.

"_Oh, ayolah Ronald, kita menelpon mereka bukan untuk berbicara dengan Sirius!"_ kata seseorang yang sangat jelas terdengar seperti Hermione.

"_Sorry, Sirius. Nah, ada yang ingin kami sampaikan kepada kalian, dan jangan menyelaku selama aku sedang berbicara! Pertama, kami sudah mengetahui dengan jelas kalau James telah memecahkan Time Turner yang langka._

_Kedua, ini tidak begitu penting, tapi Rose, Al, kami semua sudah mengetahui hubungan kalian dengan... eh... pacar kalian termasuk Neville, Hannah, Draco, dan Astoria. Mereka mengirim surat untuk kalian, tapi karena kalian sedang... jalan-jalan, jadi kami membacanya. Tenang saja, tidak satupun dari kami keberatan— Diamlah Ronald!_

_Ketiga, kami sudah meriset tentang Time Turner yang dipecahkan oleh James dengan bantuan Draco, ya, Draco yang itu. Dia bekerja di Dapertemen Misteri tentang Time Turner ini, dan kami sudah menemukan cara memperbaikinya. Masalahnya adalah, cara memperbaiki Time Turner-nya agak rumit karena Time Turner yang Arthur miliki adalah Time Turner langka. Dan satu lagi, waktu untuk memperbaiki Time Turner-nya kira-kira 24 jam kalau kita saling membantu. Nah, 24 jam disini, itu berarti 24 hari disana karena ada suatu mantra yang menempel di Time Turner-nya, dan itu adalah Mantra Kuno. Jadi untuk sementara, kalian harus bersabar dan kalian mungkin akan ikut ke Hogwarts bersama kami yang disana. Ada pertanyaan?" _jelas_ Hermione._

"Ya, aku ingin tahu bagaimana kalian bisa menelpon ke sini? Maksudku, kalian semua menelpon dari Masa Depan kan? Bagaimana bisa seseorang saling berhubungan dari Masa Depan ke Masa Lalu?" tanya Hermione dengan cepat.

Terdengar suara tawa dari seberang telepon.

"_Lucu sekali saat kau menanyakan hal yang kau tahu 'Mione!" _kata _Angelina._

"Angelina/Mum?" kata Fred, George, dan Fred Jr.

"_Oh... F-Fred?" _Gagap _Angelina_.

"Hai Angie," kata Fred nyengir. "Tega sekali kau menghianatiku dan malah menikahi orang bego disebelahku"

"Hei!" protes George.

"_Aku... tapi... kau sudah..."_ suara_ Angelina_ bergetar.

"Mati, yup." Kata Fred.

"_Maafkan aku" _kata _Angelina_ dengan suara lirih.

"Lupakan, itu tidak penting. Siapa tahu nanti George yang mati, bukan aku. Kan muka ku dan muka dia sama" kata Fred.

"_Oh ya? Sepertinya George lebih keren" _gurau_ Angelina _masih dengan suara yang lirih dan bergetar.

"Aku sakit hati, Angie..." kata Fred pura-pura terdengar sakit hati.

"_Fred! Jangan rebut istriku!" _kata_ George _dari seberang sana.

Terdengar lagi tawa Weasley dari seberang telepon.

"Anu... bagaimana dengan jawaban dari pertanyaanku?" kata Hermione.

"_Oh, maaf 'Mione! Well, aku juga 'Mione, tapi lupakan. Hm... aku dapat menelpon kesana dibantu oleh salah satu sihir kuno yang hanya bisa ditemui di Potter Manor, rumah Harry. Saat aku sedang menelusuri perpustakaan di Potter Manor, aku menemukan sebuah buku notes milik Mrs. Potter. Dan saat aku lihat isinya, tentu saja atas izin dari Harry, isinya adalah kumpulan kombinasi sihir-sihir kuno yang telah dikombinasikan olehnya. Dan dari situlah aku menemukan ini, dan kuduga, dari mantra kombinasi itulah Harry selamat dari Voldemort. Ada lagi?" _jelas_ Hermione._

"Ya, kapan toko lelucon kami jadi?" tanya George bersemangat.

"_Aku tidak bisa memberitahu kalian, maaf. Maaf semua, tapi batas waktunya sudah habis. Akan kuputuskan, bye bye"_ kata _Hermione_.

-pip-

"Jadi... bagaimana menurut kalian?" kata Tonks.

"Menurutku suara Fleur sangatlah indah" kata Bill yang ruh nya masih mengambang-ngambang di dunia 'Pesona Fleur'.

Tonks dan Victoire memutar bola matanya.

"Bukan itu maksudku bego!" kata Tonks.

"Menurutku Angie mirip malaikat" kata Fred dan George bersamaan, yang ruh-ruhnya juga sedang mengambang-ngambang di dunia 'Pesona Angelina'.

"3 bego" gumam Tonks.

"Anak-anak, makan malam sudah siap!" teriak Molly dari halaman belakang.

"Ayo kita ke sana!" kata James sambil memegang perutnya, yang sudah kembali dari dunia 'Pesona Daging'.

.

.

.

_So let's sing, na na na na na Hey Ya_

_C'mon and sing na na na na na Hey Ya_

Semuanya terdiam saat melihat hasil kerja Molly. Makan malam malam itu adalah Barberque untuk hidangan utama, dan Marshmallow untuk makanan penutup. Molly sudah menyiapkan api unggun dan kayu-kayu di sekeliling api unggun untuk duduk. Semua pohon-pohon sudah dihias, dan lentera-lentera berwarna Gryffindor melayang-layang dilangit. Lalu kalau kalian melihat ke atas, tampaklah langit yang besar dan luas yang dipenuhi oleh bintang yang bertaburan, yang mungkin bisa membuat kalian terpesona.

_This is our song, that's all the matter _

_Coz' we are belong right here together _

_There something better than singing alone_

_This is our summer, this is our song_

"Hei, lihat! Itu bintang Sirius!" kata Sirius sambil menunjuk bintang 'Sirius'.

"Itu dia! Itu rasi bintang Scorpion!" kata Rose nyengir sambil menghadap langit.

"Yeah, yeah, itu rasi bintang 'yayang' mu. Sekarang bisakah kita makan?" kata James kesal.

"Tunggu... bukankah itu... Bellatrix?" kata Lucy dengan suara yang agak bergetar.

Dengan sigap semua yang mengetahui siapa Bellatrix itu, langsung mengeluarkan tongkat mereka.

"Bukan itu maksudku, lihat ke atas!" kata Lucy sambil menunjuk salah satu bintang di langit. "Itu bintang Bellatrix kan?" lanjut Lucy.

"Ugh... sial sekali kita harus makan malam dibawah bintang Bellatrix" gerutu Sirius sambil mengembalikan tongkatnya ke tempatnya.

"Anggap saja bintang itu tidak ada, oke? Ayo duduk dan makan!" kata James bersemangat, diikuti oleh yang lainnya. Mereka duduk mengelilingi api unggun sambil dan mengambil beberapa tusuk Barberque untuk dibakar.

_Come grab your guitar, sit by the fire_

_Coz' we all need a song when we weary and tired_

_We're sit here together and singing out loud_

"Siapa yang merekatkan kayu ini kepadaku?" teriak Bill seraya berdiri mencoba melepaskan kayu yang menempel di pantatnya.

"Hahaha! Pantatmu panjang sekali Uncle Bill!" pekik Lily kegirangan.

"Diam! Siapa yang melakuk— James! Fred! Kesini kalian!" geram Bill.

"Fred, ayo lari!" James bangun dari tempat duduknya dan berlari-lari bersama Fred sambil membawa 3 tusuk Barberque di tangan masing-masing.

"Wooo!" sorak Fred Jr.

"_Accio_, Firebolt!" teriak James dan Fred Jr.

Muncullah 2 buah Firebolt. Yang satu dikenali sebagai milik Harry, dan ditangkap oleh James. Satu lagi, terlihat masih baru, seperti baru keluar dari toko, ditangkap oleh Fred Jr. Mereka menaiki sapu itu dan langsung menjejak tanah keras-keras sebelum Bill dapat meraih mereka.

"Tangkap kami kalau bisa, Uncle Bill!" teriak James dari atas. Lalu mereka terbang mengelilingi halaman itu sambil dikejar-kejar oleh Bill.

_This is our song, that's all the matter _

_Coz' we are belong right here together _

_There something better than singing alone_

_This is our summer, this is our song…_

.

.

.

Rose sedang memandang langit, atau lebih tepatnya memandang rasi bintang Scorpion. Rose sangat menyukai rasi bintang itu, dan alasannya tentu saja hanya satu, yaitu karena itu adalah rasi bintang milik_nya_, milik Scorpius.

Scorpius Malfoy.

Rose merasa pegal melihat ke langit terus menerus. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mengambil satu tusuk Barberque dan membakarnya. Rose memandang api dengan pandangan rindu. Rose merindukan tulisannya, senyumnya, tawanya, dan segalanya yang Scorpius Malfoy miliki.

Rose menyesali nasib dan hubungan yang terjalin diantara mereka. Memang kalau sekilas, mereka terlihat seperti langit dan Bumi. Tapi itu hanya _sekilas_.

Tidak ada yang tahu sedekat apa dan sesayang apa mereka terhadap masing-masing kecuali keluarga Weasley dan mereka masing-masing. Keluarga Weasley dan Malfoy memang sudah ter'cap' sebagai keluarga yang tidak akan pernah akur selamanya, begitulah kira-kira yang selama ini dipandang oleh sebagian besar Dunia Sihir.

Tapi kesalahan mereka sangatlah fatal. Masih ada benih-benih Weasley dan Malfoy yang mencintai satu sama lain, yaitu Rose Weasley dan Scorpius Malfoy.

Rose merutuki nasibnya yang seperti itu. Rose membenci kenyataan bahwa keluarganya membenci satu sama lain. Rose membenci segala hal buruk yang terjadi, dan Rose selalu menyalahi Voldemort untuk segalanya. Menurut Rose, seharusnya Musim Panas kali ini bisa dilewati sambil tertawa dan bercanda bersama-sama tanpa halangan apapun.

_Words don't come easy without a melody__  
__I'm always thinkin'__  
__In terms of do-re-mi__  
__I should be hikin', swimmin', laughin' with you__  
__Instead I'm all out of the tune_

.

.

.

Scorpius Malfoy sedang berada dikamarnya, merenungkan segala kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Kejadian yang membuatnya kehilangan wanita yang ia cintai walaupun hanya sementara, dan kejadian yang membuatnya ditinggal sendiri dirumah ditemani oleh seekor peri rumah.

Kamar Scorpius berantakan. Mungkin lebih berantakan daripada kapal pecah. Baju berserakan, buku ada dimana-mana, seprai kasur kusut, dan segalanya yang ada disitu semua berantakan.

Hanya ada satu benda yang sama sekali tidak berantakan dan sangat terawat daripada sapunya, yaitu sebatang bunga rose. Sebatang bunga rose yang selalu ia simpan untuk mengenang insiden pertama kalinya Rose bertemu dengan Scorpius.

_Flashback_

_Scorpius Pov_

_Aku menaiki kereta Hogwarts Express untuk pertama kalinya seumur hidupku. Aku sedang berjalan mencari kompartemen sampai aku mendengar suara seseorang._

"_Jadi, apakah kau senang, Al?" kata suara seorang perempuan._

"_Tentu saja! Aku akan ke Hogwarts untuk pertama kalinya! Kau gila kalau kau tidak senang!" Hm... sekarang laki-laki._

"_Asrama mana yang ingin kau tempati kalau begitu?" kata si perempuan itu._

_Asrama? Kalau tidak salah Mum sudah pernah menyebutkannya... berapa kali? Satu...? dua...? oh ya! Sepanjang perjalanan kemari!_

"_Griffindor tentu saja!" kata si laki-laki tadi. _

_Kenapa suaranya cuman dua? Mereka berdua doang? Masuk ah... siapa tahu bisa jadi teman._

_-sreeeg-_

"_Hai... bolehkah aku duduk disini?" tanyaku._

_Mereka mengangguk, menandakan iya, tentu saja. Kecuali Troll lah yang kau hadapi. Kau tidak akan mengerti apa yang mereka lakukan atau katakan._

"_Terima kasih, namaku Scorpius Malfoy" kataku mencoba sopan._

_Ekspresi mereka yang tadinya terlihat senang, berubah menjadi kaku, lalu dingin. Oh tidak... mereka tahu nama Malfoy._

"_Apa yang kau inginkan, Malfoy?" kata si perempuan yang kelihatan menyeramkan sekarang. Tapi aku tidak akan mundur begitu saja! Aku seorang Malfoy dan catat itu!_

"_Wah... dan apa yang membuatmu berkata seperti itu Miss—_

"_Rose Weasley" katanya dingin._

"_Ka-kau... Weasley?" kataku. Aku sudah mendengar tentang mereka dari Dad. Ayolah otak... buka lembar-lembar yang sudah kucatat tentang Weasley... ini dia! Oh... dia anak dari 2 orang dari Trio Emas, gawat..._

"_Hei, Rose, tenang. Aku tahu kau membenci Mal—_

"_Diam, Al! Ayah dialah yang selalu mengejek Ayahmu, Dad, Mum, dan Hagrid! Ayah dia adalah bangsat bermuka dua! Ayah dialah yang telah ditugaskan untuk membunuh Profesor Dumbledor! Dan Ayah orang inilah yang telah menyaksikan ibuku disiksa tanpa berbuat apapun!" teriak si... siapa? Oh ya, Rose Weasley sambil melemparkan satu tangkai bunga mawar yang durinya masih belum dicabuti._

"_Ouch!" kataku._

_Lalu Weasley keluar dari kompartemen kami dengan muka sangar dan siap membunuh. Potter memandangku dengan pandangan iba, lalu berkata._

"_Er... maafkan dia ya? Namaku Al Potter, ngomong-ngomong. Tadi Rose sedang memegang bunga itu, lalu tiba-tiba kau datang, dan dia marah, dan biasanya kalau dia sedang marah, dia selalu melemparkan segala benda yang ada disekitarnya" kata si laki-laki ini sambil menjulurkan tangannya._

_Aku melihat tangan itu selama sepersekian detik, lalu menjabat tangannya. Aku akan meminta maaf nanti kepadanya. Aku juga merasa bersalah… dan dia juga lumayan manis. Tunggu! Scorpius Malfoy, apa yang kau pikirkan?_

_End of Flashback_

_But what you don't know__  
__You lift me off the ground__  
__You're inspiration__  
__You help me find my sound__  
__Just like a bass line in half time__  
__You hold down the groove__  
__That's why I'm counting on you_

Scorpius menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam, merasakan kebosanan yang luar biasa. Lalu ia menyalakan radio yang ia miliki, dan mencari channel _Potter Watch_ dengan setengah hati dan lemas. Lalu begitu ia menemukan channel itu, Scorpius mengucapkan kata sandinya, 'Hedwig' dengan lesu, letih, dan lemas.

"…_Yah, sekian dulu untuk Hermione Granger. Sekarang mari kita dengar tentang anaknya, Rose Weasley!" _kata seseorang yang dia kenali sebagai Lee Jordan.

Scorpius terdiam sejenak, lalu duduk di sofa dan mendengarkan acara itu sambil memejamkan matanya. Kalau tadi mukanya masam, sekarang mukanya telah dihiasi oleh seulas senyum tipis. Lalu dia bergumam _"You're my favorite Flower"_

_And if I hear you on the radio__  
__I never want to change a single note__  
__It's what I tried to say all along__  
__You're my favorite song__  
_

.

.

.

Rose menunduk, membiarkan Barberque-nya yang di pegang itu dingin. Dia sudah mengabaikan segala kehebohan yang ada disana. Yang dia inginkan saat ini hanyalah seorang Scorpius Malfoy, tapi dia tidak akan pernah membiarkan air matanya jatuh. Dia adalah seorang Weasley.

'Bodoh…' batin Rose.

Rose sama sekali tidak berniat untuk melakukan ini itu. setelah lama menunduk, dia merasakan otot lehernya pegal. Lalu dia kembali menghadap langit. Rasi itu masih ada tepat diatasnya, Rasi Scorpion. Dia selalu merasa nyaman kalau ada di bawah rasi itu, tapi kalau tidak bersama_nya_… dia sama sekali tidak merasa nyaman. Karena di bawah rasi itulah segalanya menjalin menjadi satu…

_Flashback_

"_H-hei Rose" kata Scorpius Malfoy gugup._

"_Ada apa denganmu Scorp?" kata Rose heran, sementara Al hanya menyerngitkan dahinya._

"_Eh… apakah kau ingin ikut aku ke menara astronomi nanti setelah makan malam? Bukuku ketinggalan" kata Scorpius._

"_Oh, ya, tentu" kata Rose asal._

…

"_Ayo Rose!" kata Scorpius girang._

"_Ya...ya… ada apa denganmu hari ini? Tadi kau terlihat gugup, sekarang kau terlihat senang._

'_Tentu saja aku senang, rencanaku berjalan sesuai dengan yang seharusnya' Ingin sekali Scorpius berkata seperti itu, tapi dia mengurungkan niatnya dan hanya mengeluarkan seulas senyum._

_Di perjalanan menuju menara astronomi Rose dan Scorpius tidak bicara banyak. Rose hanya jalan dengan bersenandung riang, sedangkan Scorpius jalan dengan gugup. Setiap senti dia berjalan, semakin kacau dirinya. Scorpius tampak sedang berpikir keras. _

_Sampai-sampai…_

"_SCORPIUS HYPERION MALFOY!" teriak Rose tepat didepan muka Scorpius._

"_Y-ya?" gagap Scorpius kaget._

"_Kita sudah sampai" kata Rose sambil menyerngitkan dahinya._

"_O-oh… sudah sampai?" kata Scorpius berusaha mengulur waktu._

_Rose menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam, lalu berkata, "Baiklah, katakan apa maumu" kata Rose sambil memandang tajam Scorpius._

"_Huh?"_

"_Kau tidak seperti biasanya Scorp. Kalau ada masalah, katakan saja" kata Rose._

_Scorpius menghela nafas dalam-dalam 'ini dia' batinnya. _

"_Ada yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu Rose, ikut aku" Scorpius menggenggam tangan Rose dan mengajaknya ke balkon. _

_Di balkon Scorpius sudah menyiapkan segalanya, yaitu kembang api jualan toko Sihir Sakti Weasley dan sebuket bunga mawar yang digantung diatas dan hanya Scorpius yang mengetahuinya._

"_Well, apa yang ingin kau tunjukkan?" tanya Rose._

"_Lihat ke atas!" tunjuk Scorpius ke langit._

_Rose mendongak ke atas, dan dari semua bintang yang ada, Rose telah menemukan sesuatu yang ingin ditunjukkan Scorpius._

"_Woah… Rasi bintang… Scorpion?" tanya Rose masih menghadap ke atas._

…

_Scorpius tidak menjawab. Scorpius diam-diam mengambil sebuket bunga mawar yang digantung, dan menyalakan kembang api yang membuat huruf yang Scorpius inginkan._

"_Halo..? Scorp?" Tanya Rose masih memandang bintang-bintang dilangit. Dia memiliki perasaan kalau belum saatnya dia memandang kebawah._

"_Rose, aku ingin kau memejamkan matamu" kata Scorpius pelan._

_Rose melakukan apa yang Scorpius katakan tanpa dugaan sama sekali dengan apa yang ingin Scorpius lakukan atau tunjukkan._

_Scorpius berjalan menuju Rose dan membuatnya memunggungi pagar balkon. Dia menghela nafas dalam-dalam, dan menyuruh Rose untuk membuka matanya._

"_Scorpius?" tanya Rose heran_

"_Berputarlah" kata Scorpius pelan._

_Rose berputar. Lalu Rose menyaksikan seorang Scorpius Malfoy memandangnya dengan senyum yang menyerupai seringai yang lembut dan tulus. Di belakangnya, ada tulisan 'Will you become my favorite song?' yang besar dan berwarna sama dengan bintangnya. Tangan Scorpius memegang sebuket bunga mawar merah yang ia tujukan kepada Rose._

_Rose terdiam ditempatnya. Bingung harus berbuat atau berkata apa. Otaknya serasa macet dan tidak mau bekerja dengan benar. Dia melihat Scorpius menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan berkata,_

"_Will you become my favorite song?" tanyanya._

_Rose terlalu malu untuk berkata sesuatu. Karena itu sebagai jawaban, Rose maju selangkah, mengambil bunga yang ditujukan untuknya, dan memberinya kacupan singkat dipipinya._

"_Ku anggap itu sebagai ya" kata Scorpius senang, lalu mengecupnya singkat di dahinya, lalu memeluknya._

_Rose merasa hari itu adalah hari terbaik dalam hidupnya, dan membalas pelukan Scorpius dengan hati yang berbunga-bunga._

_End of Flashback_

Rose tersenyum mengenang kejadian itu, _'You're my favorite star' _batinnya.

Lalu entah kenapa, kedua pasangan yang berada di tempat dan waktu yang berbeda, mengatakan kalimat yang muncul dikepala mereka dalam waktu yang bersamaan, yaitu ;

"You're my favorite song"

* * *

**Akhirnya aku bikin Romance. Sorry banget kalo ngecewain kalian. Nanti bakal ada romance lagi kok... tapi aku mau bikin tentang keluarga lupin dulu karena banyak yang nge request. Kalo kalian berharap romance lagi, akan kubikin romance lagi. akhirnya setelah kupertimbangkan, rencanaku disini aku pengen bikin 2/3 romance doang.**

**Rose/Scorpius. Check.**

**Ron/Hermione. Masih belum ada ide.**

**Tonks/Remus. Belum tentu ada atau engga.**

**Aku emang gak terlalu bisa bikin romance, jadi kalau kacau kalian bisa protes atau saran atau kritik boleh kok. Asalkan pliiss jangan ada yang berantem lagi, oke?**


	13. Dance in the storm

**Hei... aku balik lagi, dan sorry banget kalo kelamaan. Hm... kayak yang udah aku bilang di chap kemaren, aku pengen bikin tentang keluarga Lupin, tapi aku gak jadi... Sorry... banget! abis aku gak ada ide sih... tapi aku janji aku bakal bikin, walaupun aku gak tahu bakal muncul kapan. Oke? Semoga kalian suka, soalnya disini ber-genre Romance. Fokusnya ke semua kok, gak ada yang utama. Tapi... kayaknya kalo ditanya yang paling utama, aku jawabnya Harry/Ginny. Canon Ships!**

**Lots of Love,**

**Raiha**

* * *

'**Mission Complete!****'**

Acara makan malam Barbeque itu diakhiri dengan Lily dan Hugo yang sudah terlelap dipangkuan ibu masing-masing dengan tangan yang masih memegang 3 tusuk Barbeque, Victioire yang mulai marah-marah karena ulah Fred dan George, dan Sirius yang mulai mengambil daging milik semua orang sebagai 'Padfoot' atau 'Snuffles'.

Akhirnya setelah banyak teriak-teriak dan lari-lari, semuanya naik ke kamar masing-masing dan tidur lelap. Aturan kamar tidak dipergunakan lagi, semua tidur sesuka mereka.

Karena terlalu lelah, Molly menyerahkan tugas beres-seresnya kepada anak-anak yang sudah dewasa, atau sudah akil balig. Seperti Teddy, Victoire, Remus, Tonks, Sirius, Lucy, Arthur, Bill, Fred, dan George, yang semuanya dengan ogah-ogahan mematuhi permintaan, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya perintah Molly, sang Ratu Weasley.

Lima menit belum ada, sudah terdengar keluhan dari sana sini, yang membuat semuanya setuju untuk diundi saja siapa yang akan membereskan semuanya.

Semua mengumpulkan kayu, satu orang satu. Lalu masing-masing menyihir kayu tersebut menjadi warna merah, sedangkan Arthur menyihir kayunya menjadi warna emas. Lalu kayu itu disebarkan kesegala arah dengan jentikan malas dari tongkat masing-masing.

"_Accio_, Kayu!" kata semuanya ogah-ogahan, siap menerima yang terburuk.

Kayu-kayu tersebut meluncur kearah mereka, dan dengan sigap mereka menangkapnya dengan mata tertutup. Lalu dengan perlahan, mereka membuka mata, dan melirik warna kayu masing-masing, siap untuk yang terburuk.

Semua yang mendapat merah langsung bersyukur sepenuh hati, dan dengan segenap kekuatan, jiwa, dan raga, mereka lari ke kamar masing-masing entah kamar milik siapa, yang penting tidur, dan meninggalkan Teddy sendirian dihalaman kosong itu, yang sedang menyalah-nyalahi Merlin dan Dumbledore atas nasibnya yang buruk. Dan untuk sementara, sepertinya baik Victoire, maupun Remus dan Tonks, lupa kalau orang yang mererka tinggalkan adalah seorang Teddy Lupin

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang gerimis itu datang dengan sangat, sangat, dan sangat cepat bagi Teddy. Dia tidak bisa tidur semalam karena dia memilih kamar yang dihuni oleh James dan Fred Jr. Tapi toh, mau bagaimana lagi?

Teddy memilih kamar tanpa melihat tujuan. Menemukan kamar pun sudah kenikmatan yang amat sangat besar bagaikan surga bagi Teddy. Tapi begitu dia menjejakkan kaki di kamar itu, barulah dia sadari kalau tempat yang dia huni adalah neraka yang paling kejam diantara semua neraka.

"Hoaaaaah" Teddy menguap.

"Tidur nyenyak, Teddy _Bear_?" kata Sirius usil dari belakangnya.

Teddy ingin sekali melakukan sesuatu, yang menurutnya kejam, tapi dia mengurungkan niat itu karena tidak ada tenaga, dan hanya membalas Sirius dengan seulas senyum sangar.

"Sudahlah Teddy, terima sajalah nasibmu apa adanya" kata Albus masih menguap juga.

"_Aguamenti_" kata Victoire mengacungkan tongkatnya ke muka Teddy.

"Ap— Ukh! yang kau lakukan?" kata Teddy kesal.

Victoire tidak menjawabnya, dia hanya menciumnya di mulut dan melepaskannya setelah beberapa detik, "Menyegarkanmu" katanya lalu.

Teddy mengedip satu, dua, tiga kali.

"Uh...? _Veela_?" kata Teddy akhirnya.

Semuanya tertawa terbahak-bahak, pastilah mereka menganggap kalau Teddy itu masih berada di alam mimpi.

"Argh!" kata Victoire kesal, "_Episkey_!"

Teddy lalu mengerjap, mengelus-elus hidungnya yang bernasib malang itu.

"V-Victoire? Ada apa, er... _dear_?" kata Teddy berusaha romantis, tapi hanya ditanggapi oleh juluran lidah Victoire, jitakan Victoire, dan ciuman Victoire, dan pada akhirnya, segenap jurus Victoire barusan telah membuat Teddy segar kembali 100%, mungkin jaga-jaga kalau Victoire akan menyerangnya lagi.

Sarapan berlangsung dengan lumayan ramai, berhubung ada 5 orang pembuat onar di meja itu, jadi memang wajar. Sirius memakan semua makanan yang ada dihadapannya, begitu juga dengan sisa pembuat onar lainnya. Tonks ikut untuk sarapan bersama mengingat dia adalah anak yang ceroboh.

"Anu... kurasa kita belum mengetahui tentang Hugo...?" kata Bill tiba-tiba.

"Oh yeah! Benar juga, bagaimana kita bisa lupa?" kata Ron.

"Jahat sekali, Dad... kau melupakan anak laki-lakimu sendiri..." kata Hugo muram.

"Tidak apa-apa Hugo, jadi... silakan, perkenalkanlah dirimu" kata Hermione.

"Er... Well, seperti yang kalian semua tahu, aku Hugo, adik dari Rose dan anak dari Ron dan Hermione Weasley. Aku seumuran dengan Lily, dan aku sudah mengalahkan Dad main catur sejak saat aku berumur 8 tahun. Aku bermain Quidditch sebagai _keeper_, sama seperti Dad" katanya cepat.

Telinga Ron memerah, "Aku menjadi keeper Griffindor? Kau yakin?" kata Ron.

"Tentu saja, untuk apa aku bohong?" kata Hugo memutar bola matanya.

"Ma-maksudku... aku 'kan tidak pernah ikut uji coba Quidditch, jadi..." kata Ron gagap.

"Yeah, aku tahu, tunggu saja sampai kau mendapat sapu baru" Hugo maju dan membisikkan kata ini kepadanya, yang membuat Ron mengerjap senang.

Krieeet...

Otomatis semua menoleh kearah pintu dan menemukan Kreacher di ambang pintu sambil bergumam-gumam yang tidak jelas tanpa memerhatikan sekelilingnya.

"...darah-campuran kotor, darah lumpur, para penghianat darah murni mereka, oh, apa yang akan dikatakan nyonya majikan Kre—"

"Kreacher! Senang bertemu denganmu, apa kabar? Tentu kau terlihat lebih kotor saat ini, tapi setelah Sirius me—" potong James.

"James!" semua anak dari next gen serentak memeringatinya.

"Apa...? apa yang terjadi padaku?" kata Sirius bingung.

"Bukan apa-apa, lupakanlah" kata Teddy.

Kreacher menggerutu lagi, "...dan siapa lagi ini? Anak ini mirip dengan Harry Potter, anak yang mengalahkan Dark—"

"Ayolah Kreacher, berhenti menggerutu seperti itu, itu sangaaaat membosankan, ayolah, main bersama kami" kata Lucy mengangkat Kreacher dan menggendongnya, mengabaikan reaksi Kreacher yang sulit dijelaskan

Anak Weasley, terutama Ron menyerngit, sedangkan Sirius melongo tidak percaya.

"Kreacher adalah makhluk gila! Kau gila kalau kau bahkan ingin menyentuh dan mengajaknya main!" Sirius mengerjap.

"Lucy tidak gila!" bentak Molly, yang berhasil membuat Sirius menciut.

"Tapi yeah, mungkin Lucy agak gila, tapi Kreacher sangat menyenangkan! Dan aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membuatnya senang" kata Fred Jr. tersenyum jail.

"Kau membaca pikiranku, Fred" kata James nyengir, "Kreacher, kemarilah kami ingin membisikkan sesuatu"

Kreacher hanya diam melongo tidak percaya di gendongan Lucy, sedangkan Lucy sedang nyengir lebar.

"Oh, ayolah... jangan mengambil kesempatan bagus ini sendirian, apakah kalian tidak ingin mangajak saudara kalian yang pintar ini untuk ikut... _ehm_, ...bermain?" kata Lucy, kilatan jail melintas dimatanya yang berwarna coklat itu.

"Tentu saja kami— ehm, kita akan melakukannya bersama!" kata Fred buru-buru.

"Yeah, benar, kami tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu 'kan?" kata James cepat.

Lucy terkikik, "Kalau begitu, ayo Kreacher!"

...

James dan lain-lain keluar dari ruangan itu dan naik keatas dengan langkah penuh semangat diikuti oleh Fred dan Lucy, yang masih menggendong Kreacher. Kilatan jail masing-masing terpancar di mata mereka, kecuali Kreacher, yang masih suntuk dan tidak mengerti.

James membuka pintu salah satu kamar dengan perlahan, dan bergumam, "_Mufliato_"

"Nah, sekarang, Lucy, turunkan Kreacher" kata James.

Lucy menurunkan Kreacher dari tangannya.

"Siapa tuan-tuan dan nyonya?" cicit Kreacher parau.

"Aku Fred, orang jelek di sebelahku ini James, dan cewek yang di sana itu Lucy" Fred menunjuk orang yang dia sebut.

"James...? Kreacher pernah mendengarnya, oh ya, tentu saja pernah. Kreacher yang malang pernah mendengar nama itu saat tuan Sirius kabur, berkata ingin pergi ke rumah James. Oh ya... dia melu—"

"Stop Kreacher, sekarang, aku ingin bertanya kepadamu. Kenapa kau selalu membungkuk didepan Sirius?" tanya Lucy.

Kreacher mendongak menghadap Lucy, dan dengan perlahan dia berkata, "Karena tuan Sirius tidak menyukainya saat ada peri-rumah yang membungkuk kepadanya"

"Benar. Dan apakah kau tidak menyukai Sirius?" tanya Lucy lagi.

Kreacher dengan suara parau menjawab, "Kreacher bukan tidak menyukai tuan Sirius, Kreacher membencinya karena dia adalah anak yang menyebalkan, menya—"

Kreacher mengigil, menaruh tangannya di mulutnya, dan berlari kearah lemari dan mulai memukuli dirinya sendiri.

"Kreacher nakal, Kreacher nakal, Kreacher nakal..."

"Stop! Oi, Kreacher, Stop!" Fred menjangkaunya dan mengangkatnya.

"Baiklah, kalau kau sebenci itu terhadap Sirius, mau menjahili Sirius bersama kami?" tanya James jail.

Kreacher langsung mendongak menghadapnya dengan cepat, matanya bersinar.

"Apa yang barusan tuan katakan?" kata Kreacher cepat.

"Apakah kau mau menjahili Sirius bersama kami? Dengan begitu aku yakin kau akan merasa lumayan lega. Kau membencinya, kan?" kata James.

"Tuan... Kreacher sungguh menghargai tawaran itu, tapi Kreacher tidak bisa, karena—"

"Karena omong kosong ini dan itu tentang peri-rumah. Yeah, kau sering menyebutkannya" potong James cepat.

"Tuan, itu semua bukan omong kosong. Itu adalah—"

"Sampah buatan kementrian tolol. Yeah, aku mengerti maksudmu" kata Fred.

"Bukankah dengan bengini nyonyamu akan senang?" kata Lucy.

Kreacher terdiam, tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu, yang menurut James, Fred, dan Lucy adalah _skakmat_ untuk Sirius.

"...baiklah" kata Kreacher akhirnya.

"BENARKAH?" teriak Lucy, Fred, dan James serentak, walaupun mereka tahu dia akan berkata seperti itu, tapi tetap saja...

"Tentu saja! Kreacher akan dengan senang hati melakukannya, dan kalau Kreacher sampai gagal, Kreacher akan melempar dirinya dari sapu terbang milik tuan!" cicit Kreacher, suara senang terdengar sedikit dari suaranya yang parau.

"Bagus!" kata James agak keras.

"Hahaha, untung kita membawa sesuatu dari Sihir Sakti Weasley. Kau membawa ramuan itu Fred?" tanya Lucy.

"Yeah, aku selalu membawa stok-nya. Mau yang terbaru atau yang terlama?"

"Hmmm... bagaimana kalau kita kejutkan tuan Sirius dengan menjadi Marauders?" kata suara parau Kreacher.

"Astaga Kreacher... kalau kau memiliki otak sebrillian kami, kenapa tidak bilang dari dulu? Justru yang kau ajukan adalah sesuatu yang ingin kita lakukan" kata James.

"Tapi—"

"Bagaimana? Tenang, aku membawa stok ramuan polijus" kata Fred tenang.

"Tapi tuan dan nyonya sekalian sama sekali tidak memili—"

"Kalau yang kau maksudkan adalah rambut, kita sama sekali tidak memerlukannya. Asalkan kita berkonsentrasi penuh pada siapa kita akan menjadi, masalah rambut sama sekali tidak penting" kata Lucy.

"Tidak ada ramuan seperti itu" kata Kreacher pelan.

"Oh yeah, ada saja. Bukankah tadi aku bilang kalau aku mengambil ramuan ini dari toko Sihir Sakti Weasley? Slogan mereka adalah 'Jadikan sesuatu yang menurutmu mustahil menjadi mungkin!' tapi kadang-kadang mereka menggantinya menjadi 'Ayo! Beri kami Galleon!' atau mungkin 'Voldy hilang, ayo bersenang-senang!' atau—"

"Sudahlah Fred, kami tahu persis apa slogan mereka, dan kau baru saja menyebutkan 3 slogan yang baru muncul belakangan ini. Mereka mengganti slogan setiap minggu, kan?" kata Lucy.

"Guys, ayolah... jadi, kalian akan menjadi...?" kata James.

"Aku akan menjadi Snape, lalu Lucy akan menjadi Lily. Dan kau pastinya akan menjadi James Sr. kan?" kata Fred.

"Yeah, lalu Kreacher akan...?"

"Ugh... aku tahu apa yang ingin kalian lakukan, tapi bukankah ini semua malah akan membuat Uncle Harry muntah?" kata Lucy.

"Kenapa jadi Dad? Bukankah tujuan kita adalah Sirius?" kata James.

"Benar juga sih... lalu Kreacher akan menjadi...?" kata Lucy.

"Pengatur pernikahan Severus dan Lily Snape, tentu saja. Serta bunga, baju, background, segalanya dia yang atur. Oh, dan penyihir barambut sejumput yang menanyai kita pertanyaan _nonsense_, yang pasti hanya itu itu doang" kata Fred cepat.

"Baik" kata Kreacher tersenyum.

"Baiklah, jadi pertama..."

...

"Hmmm... apa yah, kira-kira yang akan mereka lakukan?" Lily menatap pintu tempat dimana James, Fred, dan Lucy sambil menggendong Kreacher keluar.

"Apapun yang ingin mereka lakukan, aku yakin pasti tidak akan menyenangkan. Dan aku berkata bagitu bukan karena membencinya, tapi itu kenyataan" kata Albus.

"Sepertinya menyenangkan" kata Sirius.

"Uh... aku yakin kau akan menarik kata-kata itu saat mereka melakukan Dumbledore-tahu-apa itu" kata Teddy.

"Oh ya? Kenapa begitu, Lupin?" tanya Sirius.

"Yang mana?" tanya Teddy.

"Huh?" balas Sirius.

"Kau berkata 'Lupin'. Dan jelas sekali bahwa ada 3 orang Lupin disini. Well, 4 sebentar lagi" kata Teddy.

"Tiga?" ulang Sirius.

"Benar, Siri. Aku, Mum, dan Dad. Tiga kan?" jelas Teddy layaknya mengajari anak TK.

"Benar! Aku lupa kalau Dora akan menjadi Lupin. _Nyonya Lupin_" kata Sirius nyengir.

Tonks dan Remus memberi deathglare kepada Sirius, keduanya tidak bisa menyembunyikan semburat merah di wajah masing-masing.

"BENARKAH?"

"Huh?" semuanya langsung bertatapan, lalu mendongak menghadap langit-langit.

"Ajalmu sudah dekat, Siri" Victoire terkikik.

"He-hei! Kau kan tidak tahu apa yang ingin mereka lakukan!" kata Sirius panik.

"Yeah, tapi hidup dengan nama yang sama biasanya akan membuatmu tahu apa yang biasanya mereka lakukan, 'kan?" kata Rose tertawa pelan.

"Anu... Rose? Bagaimana aku bisa bertahan menjadi ayah yang baik dan sabar?" kata Harry bego, membuat Lily, Albus, dan Ginny tertawa.

"Hahaha, lucu sekali Uncle Harry, tapi sepertinya Weasley dan Potter memang sudah diwarisi darah onar dari Griffindor sendiri" kata Rose lancar.

"Tapi... bagaimana kau tahu?" kata Ron melongo.

"Lucu, Dad. Tapi hanya karena kau tidak pernah melihat buku sejarah dalam seumur hidupmu, bukan berarti orang lain tidak pernah" kata Hugo.

"Diam" kata Ron telinganya memerah.

"Nice shoot, Hugo" Rose bertosan dengan Hugo.

"Cih... kenapa Fred tidak mengajakku? Kukira dia anakku" gumam George.

"Karena Fred hanya mencuri sedikit sekali ramuan _joke_ polijus dari persediaan milik Uncle George. Mungkin hanya 4 atau 5" kata Albus

"Apa lagi itu?" sambar Molly cepat.

"Oh sudahlah, Nan tidak bisa mengingkari bahwa Uncle Fred dan George memiliki toko lelucon kan?" kata Victoire.

"Lagipula tadi kau masih cengo dan mulutmu terbuka sebesar ini nih" Albus memeragakan orang yang mulutnya terbuka lebar dengan tangannya.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti, bagaimana bisa kalian melakukan sihir seperti itu, sedangkan OWL's kalian masing-masing hanya 3?" tanya Molly.

"4 sebetulnya—" kata Fred malas.

"—Yeah, kalau kita agak serius dipelajaran Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam—" sambung George.

"—tapi kita hanya mengambil pelajaran yang memang kami butuhkan untuk toko lelucon, yaitu—"

"—Transfigurasi, Mantra, dan Ramuan" George menyudahi.

"Tapi... berapa nilai kalian masing-masing?" tanya Hermione.

"Outstanding" jawab Fred dan George serempak.

"Tunggu! Snape—

"Profesor Snape" koreksi Molly

"—Yeah, dia memberi kalian Outstanding setelah kalian melakukan segala macam kekacauan di kelasnya?" tanya Harry.

"Bukan dia yang memberi nilai, nanti ada petugas dari kementrian yang akan memeriksa hasil OWL's kalian" kata Remus.

"Berapa nilaimu? Dapat berapa OWL's?" tanya Hermione penasaran.

"Aku dapat 9 OWL's. PTIH, ramuan, herbology, mantra, astronomi, rune, transfigurasi, satwa gaib, dan arithmancy. Hanya mendat _O _di PTIH dan Transfigurasi, sisanya _Exceeds Exception_, di luar dugaan" jawab Remus.

"Apakah tesnya sulit?" tanya Hermione lagi.

"Sudahlah Hermione, kita masih memiliki berbulan-bulan lagi sebelum ujian. Kita bahkan belum dapat surat buku, dan kau sudah mengkhawatirkannya?" kata Ron.

"Oh, tapi aku tahu aku pasti tidak lulus! Terutama pelajaran PTIH, bagaimana kalau kita disuruh menghadap bogart? Kau tahu betul kalau aku sangat parah dalam menghadap bogart, ingat Remus? Bagaimana kalau nanti bogartnya berubah menjadi Pak Mentri, lalu berkata kalau nilai-nilai OWL ku sangat parah, lalu—"

"Sudahlah Hermione, kita semua tahu betul kalau kau akan lulus dengan nilai sempurna, dan aku bukan berkata begitu karena aku temanmu, aku berkata begitu karena ini semua kenyataan, jadi tenanglah" kata Ginny.

"Great, Mum" Lily tersenyum, mengelus-elus punggung tangan Hermione dengan gestur menenangkan.

"Aw... manisnya..." goda Teddy.

"Diam!" Lily menendang kaki Teddy.

"Uh... apa itu?" kata Bill tiba-tiba.

"Huh? Apanya apa?" tanya Victoire.

"Itu... coba dengar!"

Semuanya langsung terdiam, berkonsentrasi akan apa yang akan mereka dengar. Sirius berubah menjadi 'Padfoot' agar terdengar lebih jelas, sisanya menangkupkan tangannya dibelakang telinga masing-masing, lalu terdengarlah langkah-langkah yang keras menuju ke ruang makan.

"Oh tidak" gumam Sirius, yang sudah kembali dari 'Padfoot'.

"Apa? Tadi kau bilang apa, Siri?" tanya Tonks nyengir.

"Oh, apa? Oh... tidak, bukan apa-apa..." kata Sirius gelisah.

"Ajalmu sudah tinggal beberapa meter lagi, Siri, bersiaplah..." kata Remus tersenyum.

"Baiklah saudara-saudara, mari kita hitung mundur!" terdengar suara James dari luar.

"Tiga!" teriak Albus, Lily, dan Victoire.

"Dua!" disambung oleh Ginny, Hermione, Harry, dan Ron.

"SATU!" teriak semuanya.

Pintu menjeblak terbuka, banyak kertas kelap-kelip beterbangan disana sini, lalu muncullah sosok James Potter senior dari pintu, lalu berlari memeluk Sirius yang cengok dengan penuh semangat.

"Hai Pads! Apa kabar? Kau terlihat kurus kering sekarang, sudah berapa banyak cewek yang menolakmu? _Skill_ mu hilang, Pads!" kata James.

"Prongs...?" ucap Sirius hampa.

"Hei Pads, dengar, aku sudah membuat rencana onar yang baru, lalu aku akan melakukannya di Hogwarts, nah..." katanya panjang lebar.

"Dad?" kata Harry melongo, yang lain pun begitu, bahkan Molly sudah hampir menangis.

"Daddy! Karena mu aku hilang 3 Galleon, bayar!" kata Lily kesal.

"Kalian tidak boleh bertaruh, lagipula... bertaruh karena apa?" kata Ginny.

"Aku bertaruh dengan Lily tentang James dan Dad. Aku bertaruh bahwa suatu saat pasti Dad akan memanggil James 'Dad', dan aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa aku berkata begitu, yang penting aku dapat 3 Galleon" kata Albus nyengir, sedangkan Ginny hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Pintu menjeblak terbuka lagi, kali ini Lily— Lucy masuk dengan tubuh Lily.

"M-Mum?" kata Harry tersenyum.

"James Potter! Cukup sudah ulahmu, aku sudah muak dengan semua permainanmu selama ini! Kukira kau sudah merubah sikapmu sedikit dari sejak aku setuju akan menikahimu, tapi sekarang sudah cukup, aku muak denganmu, aku menceraikanmu! Lebih baik aku menikah dengan Sev daripada denganmu!" teriak Lily-Lucy.

Lalu Lily-Lucy berjalan menuju pintu, tempat dimana Snape-Fred berdiri, meninggalkan James-James yang sedang berpura-pura _shock _dan Sirius dan Harry yang benar-benar shock, masing-masing sudah berada di alam sana.

Semua terpana, sementara Kreacher muncul, mengubah tembok menjadi warna putih dengan hiasan bunga Lily, mengubah baju Lily-Lucy dan Snape-Fred menjadi baju pernikahan berwarna emas pucat, memunculkan radio kecil yang melantunkan sebuah lagu, dan mengubah dirinya sendiri dengan Ramuan Polijus yang sudah diberikan oleh Fred.

Lily-Lucy dan Snape-Fred berdiri di ambang pintu, tersenyum dan begandengan tangan, siap untuk menyetujui sumpah setia. Kreacher berdiri dan mengucapkan sumpah setia, "Kau, Severus Snape, apakah kau bersedia menjadi suami dari Lily Evans?"

"Aku bersedia" ucap Snape-Fred.

"Dan kau, Lily Evans, apakah kau bersedia menjadi istri dari Severus Snape?"

"Ya, aku bersedia" ucap Lily-Lucy nyengir.

"Kalau begitu saya menyatakan Anda terikat seumur hidup" Kreacher menjentikkan jarinya, dan keluarlah bintang-bintang kecil mengelilingi pasangan palsu itu dari atas sampai bawah, lalu hilang.

Pemandangan yang indah, tapi amat sangat menyakitkan bagi Sirius dan Harry. Faktor-faktor atas sakitnya pemandangan itu adalah :

Untuk Sirius, pertama, dia membenci Snape. Kedua, Lily masih dan tetap istri James sampai akhir hayatnya.

Untuk Harry, pertama, dia membenci Snape. Kedua, Lily adalah ibunya, dan James adalah ayahnya. Ayah dan Ibu terbaik yang pernah ada menurut Harry.

Dan pemandangan itu makin menyakitkan saat mereka menyaksikan Lily-Lucy dan Snape-Fred berpelukan, yang ditanggapi dengan tepuk tangan tidak antusias dari yang lain dan tawa dari Kreacher yang telah melihat wajah sekarat Sirius.

Beberapa saat kemudian, efek Ramuan Polijus yang James gunakan habis. James kembali menjadi James asli dengan cengiran yang besar. James disambut dengan sorakan dari Fred, George, Bill, Remus, dan Tonks.

Radio mulai melantunkan lagu muggle...

Snape-Fred mengulurkan tangannya, "Mau berdansa?"

"Mau sekali" desah Lily-Lucy.

Lalu Snape-Fred dan Lily-Lucy mulai berdansa di halaman yang basah karena hujan.

_Take my hand, Take a breath_

_Pull me close, And take one step_

_Keep your eyes locked on mine_

_And let the music to be your guide_

Ginny menatap kedua pasangan palsu itu dengan iri, berharap Harry akan mengajaknya untuk berdansa. Ginny mengerling kearah Harry, dan menemukannya sudah mengulurkan tangan kepadanya dengan ekspresi yang sulit dijelaskan dan dengan senyum kecil. Harry menatapnya, Hijau bertemu Coklat, hanya ada satu jawaban untuk ini— _ya_. Ginny meraih tangan Harry dengan senyum malu dan pergi ke halaman menyusul Snape-Fred dan Lily-Lucy, dengan mata indah yang terus menghadap tidak ingin lepas, mengunci mata masing-masing, dan berdansa mengikuti alunan lagu.

_Won't you promise_

_(NowWon't you promise me, that you'll never forget?)_

_To keep dancing_

_(To keep dancing)_

_Where ever we go next_

Ron memandang Harry yang sedang berdansa dengan Ginny dengan kesal, telinganya memerah. Memang dia sudah tidak begitu akur lagi dengan Ginny sejak dia bersahabat dengan Harry dan Hermione, tapi Ginny tetaplah adik perempuan satu-satunya yang ia miliki. Muak memandang mereka lebih lama, Ron memilih untuk memandang bidadari yang sedang duduk manis disebelah Ron, —Hermione.

Hermione ternyata sedang memandang penuh harap, dan begitu Ron memandangnya, Hermione segera memalingkan wajahnya, mencoba menyembunyikan semburat kemerahan yang muncul dipipinya.

Ron menyeringai, "Berharap aku akan mengajakmu berdansa, eh?"

"Ap- apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku sama sekali tidak, aku hanya... aku cuma... m-maksudku—"

Belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Ron sudah mengangkatnya, lalu menggendongnya dengan bridal style dan membawanya ke halaman yang masih hujan itu, tempat dimana para pasangan-pasangan sedang berdansa. Keduanya merona namun senang.

"Tu-tunggu Ron, apa yang—"

"Bukannya kau mau dansa?" kata Ron nyengir.

"A-aku... yeah" kata Hermione tersenyum, memegang tangan Ron dan mulai berdansa.

"Tapi dengan satu syarat" kata Ron.

"Apa itu?"

"Kau harus tahan berdansa denganku sampai 15 menit kedepan tanpa masuk angin, dan kau harus berjanji kau tidak akan melepaskan tanganku"

"Ron, pernahkah kau belajar? Siapapun akan masuk angin kalau berdansa ditengah hujan seperti ini selama 15 menit"

"Jadi?"

"Kuterima tantanganmu, tapi kalau aku sakit kau yang harus merawatku. Dan yeah, aku berjanji tidak akan melepaskan tanganmu sampai kita selesai berdansa"

"I'll keep your words, _princess_" bisik Ron, membuat Hermione merona, namun tersenyum juga.

Langit semakin gelap, awan mendung semakin tebal. Hujan turun semakin deras, tapi tidak satupun dari pasangan-pasangan yang sedang berdansa itu berpikir masuk kedalam rumah untuk berteduh. Mereka semua sudah terhanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Efek dari Ramuan Polijus pun menghilang, Fred dan Lucy kembali seperti semula dengan pakaian seperti semula. Fred dan Lucy berpisah, berganti pasangan. Fred berdansa dengan Rose, sementara Lucy berdansa dengan James.

Ctar!

Petir menyambar, tapi sama sekali tidak membuat takut para prajurit Griffindor yang sedang berdansa di halaman. Kebalikannya justru, mereka malah lebih bersemangat, menunggu horror apa yang berikutnya akan terjadi.

_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you__  
__It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do__  
__And with every step together, we just keep on getting better__  
__So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)__  
__Can I have this dance__  
_

"Teddy?" kata Victoire

"Hm?" balas Teddy.

"Anu... itu... hanya saja aku... mau dansa?" tanya Victoire akhirnya.

"Tentu saja aku mau, kenapa tidak?"

"Tapi... sekarang sedang hujan..."

"Bukankah itu akan membuat semuanya semakin seru? Ayo!" Teddy menarik tangan Victoire.

Victoire terkikik, lalu berkata "May i have this dance?"

Yang hanya dibalas oleh kecupan dari Teddy.

_Take my hand, I'll take the lead__  
__And every turn will be safe with me__  
__Don't be afraid, afraid to fall__  
__You know I'll catch you threw it all_

Remus melihat Teddy dan Victoire yang baru saja bangkit dan menuju halaman. Lalu dia memutuskan untuk ikut berdansa. Awalnya dia berpikir untuk mengajak Molly saja, namun dia berubah pikiran begitu dia melihat Tonks yang sedang mengambil minum.

"Hei, Dora"

"Akh! Remus, kau mengagetkanku! Ada apa?" kata Tonks, berhasil mempertahankan gelas yang sedang dipegangnya.

"Kau mau dansa?"

1 detik... 2 detik... 3 detik...

"Kau barusan bilang APA?" kata Tonks.

"Aku bilang, mau dansa denganku tidak?" Remus mengulangi, berusaha tidak tertawa.

Tonks merona, "Kau tahu betul aku itu orang seperti apa, Remus"

"Maksudmu?"

"K-kau mungkin hebat dalam hal seperti ini, tapi aku anak yang ceroboh! Maksudku, aku tidak pernah melakukan..."

Tonks panjang lebar berceramah, membuat Remus agak meringis.

"Tonks, aku akan menuntunmu dansa. Dan kalau kau tersandung kakimu sendiri, aku hanya tinggal menangkapmu, kan? Apa susahnya?" kata Remus santai.

"Tapi..."

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, ayo" Remus menggandeng tangan Tonks, mengabaikan protes dan ejekan dari Sirius.

"Baiklah" kata Tonks ceria.

_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you__  
__It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do__  
__And with every step together, we just keep on getting better__  
__So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)__  
__Can I have this dance_

Semuanya mulai bangkit dan berdansa, yang sedang berdansa pun sekali-sekali berganti pasangan. Bahkan Dumbledore dan Mcgonnagall yang tadinya datang untuk urusan Orde pun akhirnya ikut berdansa bersama.

_Oh no mountains too high enough, oceans too wide__  
__'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop__  
__Let it rain, let it pour__  
__What we have is worth fighting for__  
__You know I believe, that we were meant to be_

Hanya Fred dan George yang tidak berdansa. Tetapi mereka melemparkan balon air ke segala jurusan, mengenai orang-orang yang sedang berdansa, jugga melempar lumpur, dan tepat mengenai wajah Snape yang baru saja datang, namun pulang lagi dengan keadaan yang kotor dan ditertawai oleh Sirius.

Ginny dan Harry sudah cukup hafal _chorus_ dari lagu ini karena dari tadi selalu diulang-ulang. Setelah nyengir, mengetahui apa yang ada di pikiran masing-masing, mereka akhirnya benyanyi lagu ini bersama sambil berdansa,

_"It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you (like you)__  
__It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do (way we do)__  
__And with every step together, we just keep on getting better__  
__So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)__  
__Can I have this dance"_

_Can I have this dance__  
__Can I have this dance_

Sisa lagu itu mengalun diiringi oleh tepuk tangan yang meriah untuk Harry dan Ginny yang memerah, namun tertawa. Telinga Ron, Bill, Fred, dan George agak merah karena marah, namun tersenyum juga.

Fred Jr., James, Lucy, dan Kreacher bertosan, lalu bersorak,

"Mission Complete!"

* * *

**Song : Can I Have This Dance - High School Musical 3, Senior Year. Lagunya bagus kok! bagi yang penasaran, denger aja ya!**


	14. Just Smile at the Sky

Oke, aku akan berhenti menanggapi para Flamers, terima kasih. Dan mungkin dari sekarang pun aku akan mulai berbicara dengan bahasa yang formal.

Love,

Raiha.

* * *

'**Smile at the Sky'**

"Huaaatchi!" bersin Harry dengan suara sengau.

"Lihat! Kau masih dalam masa pertumbuhan, kau tidak boleh hujan-hujanan! Merlin… apa yang kalian semua pikirkan?" kata Molly kesal, berjalan mondar mandir dari meja ke sofa, lalu ke dapur, dan lalu kembali dengan setumpuk handuk.

Setelah hujan berhenti, acara dansa juga selesai karena menurut mereka dansa saat cerah itu tidak menyenangkan, yah… tetapi Harry dan Ginny masih bertahan sampai pelangi muncul diatas mereka. Mungkin karena itulah Harry dan Ginny sekarang sedang bersin-bersin.

Tapi ternyata tidak, ternyata semua yang berdansa dibawah hujan yang deras itu sekarang sedang bersin-bersin. Tidak ada yang cukup waras untuk memikirkan kesehatan mereka. Yeah, menurut mereka, cinta jauh lebih penting daripada kesehatan.

Molly memakaikan handuk di bahu masing-masing, tidak peduli yang masuk angin tau tidak, dan ternyata semuanya terkena wabah itu, bahkan Profesor Dumbledore dan Profesor McGonnagall juga batuk-batuk, tapi mereka, dengan alasan tidak ingin mengganggu, akhirnya mereka kembali ke Hogwarts dengan risiko akan dimarahi habis-habisan oleh Madam Pomfrey.

Semua sempat memandang heran kearah Remus dan Tonks, yang sama sekali tidak basah kuyup dan tidak masuk angin, namun hanya dijawab oleh Tonks dengan, "Ada yang namanya sihir, Harry" sambil tertawa, membuat Fred, George, Sirius, Rose, Lucy, dan Bill menepuk dahi masing-masing.

"Kenapa tidak terpikirkan sebelumnya? Kan ada _Impervius_… kenapa kau tidak mengingatkanku, Mione?" tuduh George.

Hermione memerah sedikit, lalu berkata dengan suara aneh karena pilek, "Kan tidak adil kalau kalian semua kering sedangkan kami basah! Makanya aku diam saja! Lagipula Teddy juga tidak protes!"

"Aku memang mau basah, Mione. Lagipula kalau tidak mau basah, kenapa hujan-hujanan?" kata Teddy, kepalanya bersandar di bahu Victoire.

"Hujan-hujanan terdengar sangat menghina, mengingat kau juga hujan-hujanan, Teddy" kata Ginny.

"Sorry, Gin. Tapi aku sehat kan?"

"Tapi tetap saja—"

"Ginny, sudahlah…" kata Harry serak.

"Oh, bukan hanya kau saja Ginny, kau juga Harry! Oh tidak tidak, kalian semua sudahlah! Naik ke atas dan mandilah dengan air hangat sebelum masuk angin, dan cepat! Sesudah itu segera turun dan bubur yang masih hangat akan segera menyambut kalian!" bentak Molly, tidak perlu membentak kedua kalinya karena dalam hitungan kelima, semua sudah naik meninggalkan lantai yang becek.

"Anak-anak… tidak memikirkan kesehatan sendiri… bahkan Harry belum melewati sidangnya… Merlin, apa yang ada dalam pikiran mereka…? Dan kalian berdua!" bentak Molly.

"Y-ya?" kata Remus dan Tonks, cepat-cepat memotong pembicaraan mereka dan menghadap Molly.

"Aku akan membuat bubur dulu, sementara kalian harus membersihkan segala kekacauan ini" kata Molly sedikit membentak, lalu pergi ke dapur.

Remus dan Tonks segera mengangguk, mengambil tongkat, dan berdiri dari sofa yang empuk, nyaman, dan bersih.

Mereka memandang sekeliling, dan menemukan ruangan itu sangat berantakan. Lantai kotor karena campuran dari air dan debu, handuk basah berserakan dimana-mana, tembok masih terdekorasi, dan radio pun masih melantunkan lagu.

Remus dan Tonks menghela nafas, sudah cukup lelah untuk semua kekacauan ini, tapi masih mengerti kalimat 'Jangan menentang Molly saat dia kesal'

.

.

.

James turun begitu cepat hingga terpeleset karena tetesan air dari rambutnya yang masih basah, yang menyebabkan dia jatuh terguling.

Bruak!

"Demi Merlin, James Sirius Potter! Apa yang kali ini kau lakukan?" kata Molly lelah, namun kesal.

James dan Remus hanya tertawa. James menghadap Molly dan berkata, "Boleh coba lagi?"

"Tidak! Jatuh dari tangga sama sekali tidak baik! Sekarang cepat, makan ini" Molly menyodorkan semangkuk bubur yang berisi daging yang sudah diiris-iris, favorit James.

"Foodie!" James bangkit dan langsung marampas dan memakan bubur itu.

"Cepat sekali kau, James. Apa yang membuatmu mandi begitu cepat? Bahkan kakekmu bisa menghabiskan 5 tahun di kamar mandi demi ketampanannya" kata Remus nyengir.

"Oh ayolah, bahkan James pun akan lebih memilih makanan daripada ketampanan kan? Apalagi dia sedang dalam keadaan lapar" Sirius muncul dari kegelapan, rambutnya masih basah namun terlihat rapih.

Dia memakai celana jeans dan kemeja hitam polos yang kancing dibagian kerah dan kancing dibagian dadanya masih terbuka, dan handuk kecil masih tegantung dibahunya. Dia sudah lebih dari cukup untuk dikatakan... tampan.

"Auch!" Sirius mengelus-elus kepalanya, "Untuk apa itu?" dia menanyai Molly yang bertampang seram.

"Kau juga sama saja dengan anak-anak itu! Untuk apa kau basah-basahan?"

"Uh... ayolah Molly, mumpung mereka ada disini... bersenang-senanglah!" kata Sirius, yang disambut dengan dengusan dari Remus.

"Huh! Kau memang tidak berubah sama sekali, makanlah, buburmu sudah kusiapkan diatas meja" Molly memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah setelah melihat Sirius.

Beberapa saat kemudian, satu per satu anak-anak mulai turun. Fred turun dengan lompatan dari anak tangga ke lima dari bawah, Lucy berlari sepanjang jalan di tangga, Lily dan Hugo digendong oleh ayah masing-masing sampai bawah dengan alasan masih lemas, Teddy dan Victoire, kata Lucy, mungkin masih lama di kamar mandi, dan diakhiri oleh Ginny dan Hermione, yang begitu turun langsung memerah setelah melihat calon suami masing-masing dalam keadaan yang berantakan, namun tampan.

"Sirius, kancingkan bajumu dengan benar!" bentak Lucy dari atas mangkuk buburnya.

"Memang kenapa?" tanya Sirius, yang sudah menyodorkan mangkuk buburnya yang kosong kepada Molly untuk tambah yang ke entah berapa kalinya.

"Sudahlah kancing saja, cara berpakaianmu membuatku muak"

"Muak? Kau iri karena aku ini keren, kan?" Sirius nyengir.

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK!" teriak Lily.

"A-apa Bu?" Sirius gelagapan.

"Kancingkan bajumu dnegan benar sebelum kau merasakan kutukan kepak kelelawar dariku!" teriak Lily mengancam.

"Yes Ma'am!" Sirius segera mengancingkan bajunya, lalu tersadarkan akan sesuatu, "Memang kau bisa kutukan kepak kelelawar?"

"Oh, ya, tentu saja... semua wanita Wesley-Potter bisa melakukannya, mau coba?" kata Lily dengan nada seram.

"Ti-tidak, tentu saja" kata Sirius, membuat Lily dan Lucy cekikikan, dan bertosan senang.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti," ujar Remus

"Apanya?" kata Sirius.

"Aku belum selesai bicara, Pads,"

"Lalu?"

Remus memandang temannya yang hanya nyengir tidak berdosa, lalu berkata, "Kenapa semua wanita yang berambut merah dan keturunan _veela_ selalu menyeramkan baik anak-anak atau dewasa?" Remus langsung mendapat tatapan mematikan dari wanita-wanita yang berada di situ, yang membuat Remus berkata, "Yeah, tatapan itu, salah satunya"

"Ng... aku juga tidak mengerti... kenapa ya..." Sirius bergumam, lalu menoleh ke Harry, "Kenapa?"

"Jangan tanya aku, aku belum pernah dimarahi oleh rambut merah" kata Harry nyengir, merasa beruntung.

"Dari Dorea sampai Lily kerdil, semua menyeramkan" gumam Remus.

"Yeah, Dorea, Lily, Marlene, Vicky, Molly, Ginny, sampai Lily kerdil, yeah, aku mengerti maksudmu"

"Dorea?" Harry mengangkat wajah dari mangkuk buburnya.

"Nenekmu, Dorea Black" kata Sirius.

"APA?"

"Yeah, dia seorang Black juga, dan masuk Slytherin" Sirius menambahkan.

"APA?"

"Sulit dipercaya, memang. Aku sendiri tidak tahu kalau Dory juga dulunya Black dan di Slytherin sebelum Dory bercerita kepadaku"

"Ta-tapi kakekku?"

"Charlus Potter, Griffindor" kata Sirius bangga.

"Dia menikahinya karena dijodohkan atau mau sendiri?" tanya Harry penuh selidik.

"Mau sendiri, tentu saja. Senang rasanya ada teman untuk mengkhianati keluarga Black. Kenapa tidak suka?" kata Sirius memandang tajam Harry.

"Ng... anu, bukannya tidak suka, tapi... berarti..."

"Apa?" dorong Sirius.

"Aku masih memiliki hubungan dengan Malfoy?" Harry pasrah, berharap jawaban yang enak didengar.

"Kita senasib, Harry. Tenang saja" kata Sirius menepuk-nepuk punggungnya.

Yeah, 2 hari sudah terlewatkan, dan semua anak sudah bercerita banyak sekali soal Sirius, entah kenapa. Tentu saja mereka juga menceritakan tentang keluarga yang masih berhubungan dengan Sirius, yang masih hidup. Salah satu diantaranya adalah Malfoy.

Harry kembali ke mangkuk buburnya dengan wajah muram. Ginny mencoba menghiburnya, tapi kalau mengingat dia akan menikah dengan Harry, itu berarti...

Psssh!

Wajah Ginny memerah, namun muram juga, membuat ekspresinya terlihat seperti sedang marah namun ditahan bagai arus air terjun yang deras.

"Mum... kau tidak apa-apa...?" Lily menepuk pundaknya, sementara James dan Albus sudah merapat ke tembok.

"Huh? Oh ya, aku tidak apa-ap—Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan?" perhatiannya teralih kepada James dan Albus yang masih merapat ke tembok.

"Perlindungan" jawab James dan Albus serentak.

"Maksudnya?" Ginny menyerngit.

"Yah, siapa tahu kau akan menjungkir balikkan sofa atau semacamnya" kata James asal, "Dan aku tidak mau jadi korban seperti tahun lalu"

Harry tertawa, lalu Hermione dan Ron ikut tertawa juga, dan jadilah semua penghuni ruangan itu tertawa. Ada yang menertawakan sikap Ginny di masa depan, dan ada juga yang menertawakan wajah Ginny yang memerah karena malu.

"Kau sama sekali tidak berubah, Gin-Gin" kata Fred jail.

"Jangan memanggilku begitu!"

"Gin-Gin" ulang Harry nyengir.

"Harry!" protes Ginny.

"Kenapa? Aku suka kok, Gin-Gin terdengar manis" kata Harry santai.

Ginny memerah.

"Harry... eh... kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Remus.

"Harry memang berkepribadian ganda, ingat?" Sirius nyengir kepada Remus.

"Huh? Oh yeah, dia kadang suka bersikap seperti Prongs, lalu beberapa menit kemuadian dia menjadi dirinya sendiri, dan kalau sudah marah, Lily benar-benar menguasainya. Tapi yang seperti itu tidak bisa disebut kepribadian ganda, Pads" Remus tersenyum menyenang-ngenang.

"Buuu! Kau lebih memilih dia daripada kami, kakak-kakakmu, yang sudah merawatmu dari saat kau masih sebesar boneka Teddy Spider-nya Ron!" kata Fred bercanda.

Ron merinding sedikit saat mendengar Teddy Spider.

"Merawat itu bukan kata yang tepat, Fred. Hmmm... sepertinya lebih tepat kalau kita menggunakan kata 'menjahili', ya kan Mum?" kata Ginny nyengir.

"Ginerva!" bentak Molly.

"Sudahlah Mum," Ginny menoleh kepada Sirius, "Seringkah Harry seperti ini?"

"Kenapa? Kau suka? Sayang sekali dia lebih sering terkena ruh Lily dari yang kudengar" Sirius nyengir lebar.

"Tidak... hanya saja dia sudah cukup populer disekolah hanya dengan bekas lukanya. Dia akan mengalami kesusahan kalau jiwa Mr. Potter akan terus menguasainya selama di sekolah" kata Ginny, menyembunyikan maksud sebenarnya.

"Panggil dia James, Gin-Gin. Dan aku tahu maksudmu dengan mengalami kesusahan. Yeah, dia akan memiliki banyak sekali fangirls sampai-sampai selalu telat masuk kelas karena selalu dikerubungi oleh cewek, dan kau terlupakan olehnya karena Harry memiliki terlalu banyak cewek cantik untuk dikencani. Ya kan?" kata Sirius nyengir.

"Siapa Marlene?" tanya Ginny cepat-cepat, memotong Harry yang tampaknya akan berkata sesuatu.

"Sahabat Lily" jawab Sirius singkat dan tajam, sepertinya tidak ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan itu, dan segera mengedikkan kepala kearah Harry, yang menyuruhnya untuk berbicara apapun yang tadi ingin dia katakan sebelum dipotong oleh Ginny.

"Aku tidak mungkin melupakannya, Ginny, maksudku. Tidak mungkin aku bisa melupakan keluarga Weasley yang selama ini selalu berbaik hati menerimaku di sini. Lagipula aku selalu bersama keluarga Wealsey di saat liburan. Aku akan selalu menyadarinya mau tak mau kan?" kata Harry tersenyum.

"Oh, Harry" Molly maju untuk memeluk Harry karena terharu.

"Aww" kata Rose dan Lily.

Wajah Harry memerah sedikit, tapi dia tetap membalas pelukan Molly yang super besar dan hangat itu dengan gugup. Satu per satu, semua keluarga Weasley masa kini beranjak memeluk mereka berdua.

Setelah beberapa saat, mereka melepaskan pelukan itu karena protesan Harry yang mengatakan bahwa dia membutuhkan oksigen.

"Mungkin... ini adalah salah satu faktor kenapa Dad mengkhianati kalian semua" kata Lucy dengan suara pelan, namun sudah bisa terdengar oleh semua yang ada disitu.

Molly langsung mengerjap, memandangi Lucy dengan tajam, lalu berkata, "Dan apa yang membuatmu berkata seperti itu, Lucy?"

"Nan... maaf! bukannya aku tidak mau kasar atau bagaimana, tapi..." Lucy ragu-ragu.

"Ya?" dorong Molly

"!" Lucy mengatakan semua itu dengan cepat sehingga sulit dipahami.

"Maaf?" Molly berkata tajam lagi.

Lucy agak takut dipandangi dengan tatapan seperti itu, tapi dia adalah seorang Griffindor, dia tidak boleh kalah hanya karena dipandangi oleh tatapan seperti itu.

Lucy mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, lalu ia hembuskan, setelah mentalnya sudah siap, dia berkata, "Begini... dulu, sebelum Uncle Harry muncul di dalam keluarga kalian, Nan sangaaaat menyayangi Dad karena Dad adalah Prefek dan Ketua Murid dan lain-lain. Lalu begitu Uncle Harry muncul, Nan lebih memperhatikan Uncle Harry daripada Dad. Dan dia merasa... merasa..."

"Tersingkirkan. Dia merasa bahwa dia tersingkirkan dari daftar anak kesayangan Mum No. 1 kan? Si bego itu..." Fred meninju tembok dengan geram.

Molly memucat, dia sama sekali tidak menyangka hal seperti itu bisa melukai hati anaknya, Percy. Dia memang menyayangi Harry dan menganggapnya sebagai keluarga, tapi bukan berarti dia melupakan semuanya.

Tidak, sama sekali tidak. Bulir-bulir air mata mulai membasahi wajah Molly yang tertutup oleh tangannya sendiri, tidak ingin memandang wajah anak-anaknya yang lain. Kenapa selama ini dia tidak pernah menyadari hal sepele semacam itu? Molly selalu menyayangi anak-anaknya dengan amat sangat, dan dengan kasih yang sama rata.

Ginny menunduk memandangi ibunya yang sedang berlutut di lantai sambil tersedu-sedu. Ginny ingin segera memeluknya dan berpegangan padanya, tapi... saat ini pun dia membutuhkan hiburan. Matanya pun mulai berair, tidak dapat ditahan lagi, air matanya jatuh ke lantai satu per satu. Dia menangsi dalam diam. Hanya terisak namun pelan, sulit diketahui dia sedang menangis atau tidak kalau kau sedang memunggunginya.

"Kau tidak sendirian" bisik Ron sambil merangkul Ginny dan mebiarkan Ginny mengistirahatkan kepalanya di bahunya. Ron juga terlihat terpukul, tapi dia tidak menangis. Tidak ingin menangis, barangkali.

Ginny mulai menangis di bahu Ron, mulai terisak-isak dan melepaskan segala ketegangannya. Ron sendiri tampaknya sedih, tetapi marah juga. Fred dan George terlihat amat sangat murka sehingga wajah dan telinga mereka memerah.

Yang lain pun begitu, semua tahu kalau suasana hati Molly saat ini sedang kacau, lebih baik tidak usah diajak bicara. Tapi ternyata hanya keluarga Weasley-Potter Next Gen lah yang sedang bersiaga, kecuali Lucy, tentu saja.

Harry, yang merasa bersalah, tanpa mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya ada dalam pikiran Molly, maju dan berkata, "Mrs. Weasley... saya... minta maaf. Gara-gara saya Percy pergi meninggalkan kalian, dan..."

Molly tidak membalasnya, Molly masih terisak kencang. Arthur, yang memandang Harry dengan iba, membalasnya, "Bukan salahmu, Nak"

"Tapi... saya..."

"Seperti yang Lucy bilang, mungkin ini adalah salah satu faktornya. Tapi ingat, ini masih sekedar mungkin, belum pasti" kata Arthur bijaksana.

"Tetap saja saya..." Harry bersikeras, namun tidak menemukan kata-kata yang ia butuhkan saat ini.

"Tidak apa-apa, Nak, kemarilah, kau sudah seperti saudara bagi kami, keluarga Weasley" Arthur membuka tangannya lebar.

Harry segera saja berjalan ke arahnya dan memeluknya.

"Heeeeei... jangan memonopoli Harry sendiriaaaaan" kata Sirius dari belakang Harry.

"Kenapa kau, Sirius? Cemburu?" kata Tonks.

"Sejak kapan kau ganti aliran, Pads?" Remus nyengir.

"Kompak sekali kalian berdua, kenapa aku tidak meneriman undangan pernikahan kalian?" balas Sirius agak kesal, membuat Remus dan Tonks memerah sekejap, lalu memilih untuk mendiamkannya saja.

"Oh... P-Percy... Aku... Aku... Aku menyesal aku tidak memberitahunya b-betapa bahagianya aku ketika d-dia lahir," kata Molly menyikat beberapa rambut dari wajah nya yang penuh kasih sayang dan penyesalan. "Aku tidak pernah bilang ini... tapi dialah yang sangat mengingatkanku kepada Arthur. Dia selalu begitu baik dan perhatian saat dia masih kecil... selalu bersedia untuk membantuku..."

"Itu sampai kami datang kepadanya dan merusaknya," kata George, berusaha untuk menahan semua rasa kesalnya, tapi Molly sama sekali mengabaikannya.

"Aku sangat menyesal bahwa aku telah membuatnya berpikir bahwa aku mencoba untuk menggantikannya," kata Molly, dan air mata yang telah berhenti untuk sementara waktu mulai terjatuh lagi. Dia bisa melihat bahwa Harry akan mencoba untuk memprotes ini juga, tapi ia tidak memberinya kesempatan. "Aku memang peduli tentang H-Harry, tapi... t-tak seorang pun dapat menggantikan Percy di hatiku. Dia akan selalu menjadi anakku" Molly terisak-isak.

Lucy, yang tidak tahan melihat 'Nan'-nya seperti itu, memutuskan untuk berlari kearahnya dan berkata, "Nan, dengar, aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf! Nan jangan menangis, oke? Ayo! Tersenyumlah!"

Molly hanya terdiam, tetapi tangisnya sudah berhenti. Tidak ada yang tahu ekspresi wajah Molly saat ini, karena wajahnya tertutup oleh rambutnya.

_I've never seen you fall so hard_

_Do you know where you are?_

"Oh ya! Aku tahu, kemarilah Nan!" Lucy memegang tangan Molly dan mengajaknya pergi ke taman belakang, lalu mendongak menghadap langit yang luas.

"Tersenyumlah kepada langit, sangat indah, bukan? Dipenuhi oleh awan putih dan dihiasi oleh pelangi. Itu membuatku sangat merasa bebas. Saat aku sedih, aku pergi keluar. Saat aku senang, aku pergi keluar. Lalu setelah itu senyuman akan muncul di wajahku, lihat?" Lucy tersenyum lebar kearah Molly, membuatnya tertegun.

_When you see my face_

_Hope it gives you fun, Hope it gives you light_

"Boleh kulanjutkan?" tanya Victoire yang sudah turun, tampaknya sudah mengerti situasi yang terjadi. Tanpa menunggu anggukan dari Lucy, Victoire segera berkata,

"Tersenyumlah dengan sangat lebar, seperti langit itu. Langit yang sedang tersenyum, yang kubalas senyumannya. Tersenyumlah kepada langit, dan tunjukkan wajah gembiramu" Victoire tersenyum kearah langit, dan memberikan kedipan sekilas kepada Lucy.

"Boleh aku, berikutnya?" tanya Lily dari belakang Victoire.

_Trying to apologise_

_You look ugly when you cry_

"Yeah, tentu saja" kata Victoire.

Lily segera berlari dan memeluk lengan Molly dengan erat, dan mendongak menghadap Molly.

"Apakah kau senang? Kalau begitu kau sudah berada di tempat yang benar. Tapi apakah kau sedih? Kalau begitu izinkan aku menarikmu keluar dan ayo kita tersenyum kepada langit bersama-sama!"

"Berikutnya aku" Rose maju, melihat pelangi yang bersinar cerah.

_Girls I love you your the one_

_This just looks like a rerun_

"Tersenyumlah kepada langit, dan berikan langit itu satu atau dua cengiran. Ingatlah selalu bahwa langit itu sangat mencintaimu, seperti halnya dirimu. Tersenyumlah kepada langit, dan jangan pernah menatap kakimu sendiri" Rose segera nyengir kepada Molly setelah berbalik badan dengan cepat.

"Yups, dan dengan menatap langit, kau akan merasa lebih baik dan bebas, Mum" kata Ginny tenang. Sejujurnya, dia juga merasa seperti itu sekarang, "Mum akan merasa seperti Mum bisa terbang kemana pun Mum mau"

_We're all in this together, when we reach, we can fly_

_Now inside, we can make it_

"Bebaskanlah sayapmu, dan tangkaplah bintang-bintang yang berhamburan di langit, Mrs. Weasley" Hermione memegang bahu Molly.

"Berharaplah sepenuh hatimu, dan harapanmu akan menjadi kenyataan. Langit juga akan selalu mendukungmu. Jadi, tersenyumlah kepada langit!" kata Tonks ceria, rambutnya berwarna jingga.

_We're all in this together, and it shows where we stand_

_Hand in hand, make our dreams come true_

Molly tersenyum memandang mereka semua satu per satu, lalu memandang ke arah langit biru yang sangat luas itu, "Terima kasih... kalian semua" kata Molly hangat.

"Tentu saja, Nan!" kata Lily ceria, sedangkan dibelakangnya James bergumam, "Sok puitis" yang disambut dengan anggukan dari para laki-laki yang merasa tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk Molly.

_Just smile_

_And the world will smile along with you_

"Walaupun aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, tapi Molly, ingatlah, tersenyumlah dan dunia ini akan tersenyum bersamamu" Arthur memandang langit dengan senyum diwajahnya.

_...Smile at the sky, for a while..._

* * *

Oke. that's It.

A/N :

_I've never seen you fall so hard_

_Do you know where you are?_

_When you see my face, _

_Hope it gives you fun, Hope it gives you light_

_—**Gives You Hell**_

_Trying to apologise_

_You look ugly when you cry_

_Girls I love you your the one_

_This just looks like a rerun_

___—**Take a Bow**_

_We're all in this together, when we reach, we can fly_

_Now inside, we can make it_

_We're all in this together, and it shows where we stand_

_Hand in hand, make our dreams come true_

_____—**We're all in this together**_  


_Just smile_

_And the world will smile along with you_

_______—**Send it On**_

_Smile at the Sky for a while_

_______—**Raiha Laf Qyaza**_  



	15. Having Fun!

**Okay, Sorry lama. Aku agak stres karena nilai rapotku, dan lumayan sibuk menjelang UASBN, walaupun memang masih lama. Tapi aku sudah berusaha meng-Update. Silakan Menikmati!**

* * *

'Prank War And Fly!'

"Jadi… kau adalah Padfoot?" Sirius mengangguk, "Dan kau adalah Mooney?" Remus mengangguk.

"Hebat!" kata Fred penuh semangat.

"Yeah, beruntung sekali kita bisa bertemu dengan Marauders!" kata George senang, lalu bertosan dengan Fred.

Setelah bertosan, kedua pembuat onar itu melompat-lompat saking senangnya.

"Akhirnya pengorbanan kita selama ini untuk sabar agar bisa bertemu dengan Marauders sama sekali tidak sia-sia, Forge." kata George, berdiri dengan lagaknya Mentri.

"Benar, Gred, benar. Sekarang dua orang dari Marauders sudah berada di hadapan kita. Tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan lagi selain menanyakan strategi onar untuk setahun ini!"

Lalu mereka berdansa sekeliling ruangan.

"Bukankah aku sudah pernah memberitahu kalian?" tanya Harry bingung kepada Fred dan George, sambil mengelus rambut Lily, yang sedang berada di pangkuannya.

George segera berhenti dan berpura-pura shock, "Kau pernah memberitahu kami? Kenapa kami tidak mendengarkan? Oh, Harry kecil, maaf—"

"Diam sebelum aku menyuruh Buckbeak memakanmu." kata Harry memerah.

"Kau dengar itu, George? Sepertinya Harry kecil sudah berani menggunakan kata-kata yang kasar."

"Benar. Harry kecil, bagaimana kalau kami ajarkan beberapa kata-kata yang… baik, mungkin? Dan sikap sehari-hari yang baik?"

"Aku tahu maksud kalian, dan tidak terima kasih. Aku sudah memiliki Dad dan James yang menjadi pembuat onar dan membuat McGonnagall memiliki banyak sekali uban. Sudah cukup seorang Potter saja yang menjadi orang waras." kata Harry bosan.

"Jadi aku tidak waras?" Ginny dan Lily berkata berbarengan dengan nada dingin sambil mengeluarkan tongkatnya.

Harry segera menoleh ke pangkuannya dan ke belakang dan berkata gugup, "Er… tidak, maksudku, aku, kamu, Lil's, dan Al."

"Nice Safe" kata Ginny, namun masih sedikit melotot kepada Harry, yang membuatnya sedikit menciut.

"Tunggu! Ayahmu… Pembuat Onar?" Fred berhenti tiba-tiba.

"Yeah, anggota Marauders, Prongs." kata Harry makin bingung.

"APA!" teriak Fred dan George makin menjadi.

Fred dan George segera mengulurkan tangan mereka dan menjabat tangan Harry, "Suatu kehormatan bisa bertemu denganmu, Prongslet."

"Diam."

"Kenapa kau selama ini diam saja? Seharusnya kau bilang kalau kau ingin terlibat dalam segala keonaran yang kami buat, kan?" George nyengir.

"Oh diamlah, sudah cukup aku hidup di Hogwarts dengan masalah yang datang terus menerus. Masalahku akan menjadi semakin banyak kalau aku menjadi pembuat onar juga. Dan bukankah tadi kalian ingin menanyakan rencana onar kepada Sirius dan Lupin?" Harry melepaskan tangannya.

"Benar!" Fred dan George segera berbalik badan dan menghadap Sirius dan Remus.

Sirius nyengir sangat amat lebar, sementara Remus terlihat gugup karena menyadari pelototan dari Molly dari belakang Fred dan George.

"Uh... aku tidak ikutan, tanya Sirius saja," kata Remus cepat, dan melarikan diri dengan pelototan dari Molly tetap mengikutinya.

Saat Sirius baru saja ingin protes, Fred dan George segera membombardirnya dengan banyak sekali pertanyaan. Sirius kembali nyengir, dan berkata, "Tunggu disini guys, aku punya sesuatu yang menarik untuk kalian. Bahkan untukmu juga, Harry." Sirius mengedip, dan segera berlari keatas tanpa menyadari hawa membunuh dari, lagi-lagi, Molly.

"Aku?" Harry bingung.

"Sudahlah Daddy, kau adalah prongslet! Bagaimanapun juga kau harus mempelajari sedikit dari trik mereka." James terlihat sama semangatnya dengan Fred dan George, begitupula dengan Fred Jr. dan Lucy.

Ron mendengus, "Prongslet, eh?"

Harry memerah, "Bukan salahku kalau aku memiliki saudara yang memilih menjadi 'Pembuat Onar' dan bukannya 'Pembuat Damai' seperti aku."

Dengusan terdengar kembali. Sepertinya satu ruangan itu mendengus, "Pembuat Dam—"

Belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Albus terpotong oleh kedatangan Sirius, yang datang dengan cengiran yang amat sangat lebar. Yang sepertinya bisa merobek mulut Sirius.

"Ini dia!" katanya.

Fred, George, James, Fred Jr., Lucy, Ron, Harry, dan yang paling mengejutkan, Hermione dan Rose juga maju dengan penuh penasaran,

"Apa? Aku kan hanya sedikit penasaran!" kata Hermoine, yang disambut dengan anggukan setuju dari Rose dan dengusan dari Hugo.

Rose melempar pandangan kesal kepada Hugo, dan kembali fokus ke perkamen panjang tua yang berada di tangan Sirius.

"Em... Jadi, apa itu?" Ginny bertanya dari belakang Sirius.

Remus yang sepertinya tahu benda apa yang sedang di pegang Sirius, tertawa, "Aku tidak percaya kau akan benar-benar menunjukkan benda rongsokan itu kepada mereka."

"Ini. Bukan. Rongsokan!" Sirius segera membuka gulungan perkamen itu, dan meletakkannya di atas meja, tangan Sirius menyentuh perkamen itu, dan berkata, "Aku bersumpah untuk membenci Snivellus sepenuh hati."

Perkamen yang mulanya kosong itu sekarang terisi penuh dengan tulisan-tulisan tangan yang menuliskan,

Aku, Padfoot, dengan ini mempersembahkan karyaku yang amat sangat berharga dan tidak ada duanya di dunia ini. Karya tangan yang akan diwariskan olehku kepada orang-orang yang membenci Severus Snivellus Snape dan bertekad untuk membuatnya kesal sesering mungkin.

-50 cara untuk mengganggu Snivellus-

Oleh

Padfoot yang sangat keren.

Menyuruhnya untuk mencuci rambutnya.

Tersenyum terus-menerus dihadapannya.

Menyanyikan sesuatu yang menyenangkan.

Tanyakan apakah dia memerlukan kencan untuk hari Sabtu dan mengatakan bahwa kau tahu beberapa anggota keluarga reptil yang mungkin ingin pergi dengan nya.

Menyanyikan lagu Chrismast—Di luar musimnya.

Panggil dia Snivellus.

Tanyakan padanya dimana topi burung dan tas merah besarnya.

Katakan padanya bahwa dia terlihat gagah dengan gaun berwarna hijau tua.

Dan seterusnya sampai 50, dan benar saja, semuanya memang cara-cara untuk mengganggunya.

"Nah, bagaimana?" Sirius nyengir, membanggakan karyanya.

Bagi mereka yang membaca, sekarang sedang terguling-guling di lantai sambil memegangi perut mereka karena tertawa keras. Yang lain, karena ingin tahu apa yang sedang mereka tertawakan, segera maju dan membacanya, lalu ikut tertawa keras. Teddy sampai berkali-kali mengganti warna rambutnya sambil tertawa.

"Bagus, Pads!" Fred mengelap air mata gelinya.

Harry juga tertawa, dan berakata, "Jadi, kepada siapa kau akan mewariskan perkamen hebat itu?"

Rungan langsung sunyi senyap, memandang Sirius, yang tampaknya sedang berpikir.

Krieeet.

Semua kepala menoleh, dan melihat Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonnagall, dan Severus Snape masuk ke ruangan yang hening itu. Karena tidak ingin perkamen Sirius terlihat, para pembuat onar, yang pasti bisa kalian tebak, segera berlari dan mengelilingi perkamen itu dan melindungunya, termasuk Sirius.

"Wah, Wah, menyembunyikan sesuatu, Black?" Snape tersenyum menjijikkan.

"Bukan urusanmu, Snivellus." kata Sirius menyeringai.

"Hei Profesor Snape, boleh kutahu dimana tas merah besarmu? Sepertinya kau melupakannya di lemari boggart Profesor Lupin." Hermione angkat bicara, dan sepertinya baru menyadari apa yang baru saja dia lakukan, dan segera menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Good One, Mione/Mum!" pekik Ron dan Hugo bersama.

Snape tampak kesal, wajahnya putih seperti susu saking pucatnya, dan melempar pandangan benci dan menjijikkan kepada Sirius, "Apakah kau yang—"

"_We wish you a merry Christmast, we wish you a merry Christmast, we wish you a merry Christmast, and Happy new year!" _Lucy menyanyi.

Snape tampak makin geram. Kilatan senang di mata Dumbledore tampak makin bercahaya, dan McGonnagall tampak sedang menyembunyikan senyumannya.

"Snivellus! Kau yakin kau sudah mandi? Kulihat kau belum mencuci rambutmu, eh?" kata Bill dari seberang sana.

Snape mengangkat tongkatnya, namun terlalu lambat bagi Rose yang sudah memikirkan ini, "_Expelliarmus_!" tongkat Snape terbang, dan ditangkap oleh Albus, yang tampaknya sedang berada diantara sangat ingin dan tak ingin terlibat.

Snape memandang sekeliling, dan menemukan Lily sedang tersenyum, atau lebih tepatnya nyengir kepadanya terus menerus dengan kilatan Jahil terpancar dimatanya.

"Apa yang sedang kau pakai itu, Snivellus?" kata George.

"Sepertinya kau terlihat jauh lebih gagah kalau memakai gaun hijau." lanjut George.

Mata Snape yang penuh dengan dengki bertemu dengan mata Sirius, yang sedang bernyanyi-nyanyi dengan senang hati.

Kali ini James angkat bicara, sepertinya tidak ingin tertinggal, "Sudah menemukan kencan untuk hari sabtu, Sniv?"

"Kalau tidak aku tahu ada beberapa kawanan reptil yang mungkin ingin kencan denganmu." Fred Jr. nimbrung.

Snape memandang mereka semua, lalu berkata pelan-pelan dengan suara gemetar, "Ini... idemu, kan, Black?"

Sirius nyengir, "Menurutmu?"

Snape ingin menyambar tongkatnya, namun dia baru sadar bahwa tongkatnya sudah ditangan Albus. Menolak untuk bertemu mata hijau Lily yang dimiliki Albus, Snape berkata, "Kembalikan tongkatku."

"Tidak."

"Kembalikan."

"Tidak."

"Kembalikan."

"Tidak."

"Kembalikan."

"Tidak."

"Kau ingin bermain-main denganku, Potter?"

"Hm... yeah, kurang lebih begitu." Albus nyengir.

"Kau... kau ternyata memang sama saja deng—"

"Severus, cukup." Dumbledore mengangkat tangannya,

Ruangan itupun hening kembali.

"Kita datang kesini bukan untuk bertengkar, Severus. Walaupun, bisa kukatakan bahwa barusan memang lumayan menghina, namun menyenangkan," matanya berkilat, "Namun kita memiliki sesuatu yang harus kita lakukan sekarang."

Snape tampak sangat tidak senang.

"Ah, dan Mr. Potter," semua Potter yang laki-laki langsung menoleh kepadanya, "Al, maksudku, tolong kembalikan tongkat Severus."

Namun alih-alih memberikannya kepada Snape, Albus maju dan meberikannya ke Dumbledore.

"Terima kasih. Nah, sekarang kita memiliki sesuatu yang harus didiskusikan denganmu, Mr. Lup—Teddy. Bisakah kau ikut dengan kami? Yang lain bisa menunggu di sini, dan kau ikut juga, Miss Weas—Victoire." Dumbledore pergi ke ruang rapat yang biasa, diikuti dengan Snape dan McGonnagall.

Teddy dan Victoire masih diam di tempat. Bingung. Namun Teddy, yang sepertinya agak penasaran, meraih tangan Victoire, menggenggamnya, (Bill memprotes namun diabaikan.) dan pergi ke ruang rapat.

Hening.

"Tadi itu... kenapa?" Hugo memecah keheningan, matanya tertuju kepada Lupin.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Hugo." Remus tampak sedang berpikir.

Lalu terdengar helaan nafas lega yang serentak.

"Untung saja Snivellus tidak menemukan ini." Sirius mengelap keringatnya.

"Yeah, benar. Entah apa yang akan dia lakukan kalau dia menemukan ini." Fred membaca perkamen itu sekali lagi.

James melihat perkamen itu dan berkata, "Bagaimana kita menutupnya, Sirius?"

"Sentuh perkamen itu, dan berkata, 'Keonaran Terlaksana', sama seperti kode untuk menutup Peta Perampok." Sirius menjelaskan.

Serentak, Fred, George, James, Fred Jr., dan Lucy menyentuh perkamen itu, dan berkata, "Keonaran Terlaksana."

Tulisan itu satu persatu hilang dari perkamen, dan perkamen itu menjadi bersih kembali.

"Nah, aku sudah memikirkan siapa yang akan kuwariskan ini, tapi akan kuberi tahu lain kali." Sirius mengambil kue yang disodorkan oleh Lily, tidak menyadari Lily yang nyengir.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Sirius berubah menjadi burung kenari, "Kau memakan Kue Kenari, Sirius." Lily tersenyum senang.

James dan Albus memandang Lily dengan pandangan siapa-kau-dan-apa-yang-telah-kau-lakukan-kepada-Lily, namun tertawa juga.

"Aku tidak menyangka pembuat onar hebat seperti Sirius bisa terjebak oleh benda onar sederhana." Tonks tertawa.

Sirius kembali ke asal semula, dan berkata dengan kesal, "Diam, Nimphie."

"Jangan panggil aku Nimphie, Siri!"

"Terserah aku." Sirius nyengir, mengambil tepung dari dapur, dan melemparkannya ke rambut Ginny.

Ginny mengerjap dengan kaget, melotot kepada Sirius, dan melemparkan telur mentah yang telah diambil dari dapur tepat diwajahnya.

"TUNGGU!" teriak Molly, "Kalian baru saja selesai mandi dan tempat ini baru saja dibersihkan!"

"Jangan menghancurkan kesenangan, Mum—" Fred nyengir.

"—Nanti konsekuensinya akan kita tanggung sendiri." George bersiap-siap.

"PERANG!" teriak Lucy.

"_Aguamenti_!" Rose mengacungkan tongkatnya ke Ron.

Ron basah kuyup, dan segera memeluk Hugo agar dia terkena basah juga.

Albus, yang ingin melindungi diri, segera menyerukan, "_Protego_!"

"Oh ayolah, Al... Have Fun!" James mengeluh.

"Nanti saja." Albus nyengir, dan tepat pada saat itu, Albus melemparkan serbuk pewarna yang berwarna putih ke rambut Harry dan James.

Harry segera berlari ke kaca, dan melihat sosoknya, "Aneh." komentarnya.

Udara penuh dengan lumpur atau tepung yang beterbangan, dan mengenai siapa saja yang kurang beruntung, termasuk Albus, yang mantranya sudah pudar.

Sirius berubah menjadi Snuffles, dan mulai menjilati siapa saja.

Harry pergi ke halaman, memungut daun sebanyak mungkin, memberi mereka air, dan melemparkannya ke siapa saja yang lewat.

"Daddy ikut?" tanya Lily yang belepotan bulu dan krim dengan antusias.

Harry hanya nyengir, dan melempar tomat yang sudah diremsanya ke rambut Lily, "Argh! Tidaaaak! Tomat dikepalaku! Tomat dikepalaku!" Lily panik, mengacungkan tongkatnya ke segala arah, dan menyebabkan semua orang di sekitarnya terbang.

"Whooo!" seru Lucy, yang tampak kotor karena lumpur yang didapatkan oleh Sirius entah dari mana.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku terbang tanpa sapu, ternyata lumayan juga." Rose tersenyum, mendapati dirinya masih bersih entah mengapa. Namun jawabannya terlihat jelas pada Ron, yang paling berantakan daripada yang lain.

"Benar. Aku memang benci terbang, terutama dengan sapu, tapi kalau seperti ini, mungkin sekali-kali juga tidak apa-apa." Hermione merentangkan tangannya.

"Tapi hati-hati dengan atap-atap, kau bisa terbent—" tepat saat berkata seperti itu, Sirius terbentur, "Auch!"

Yang lain tertawa keras.

Ginny merentangkan tangannya dan terbang ke dapur. Mengambil gula, garam, dan merica, lalu membubuhkan ketiga alat dapur itu ke muka Fred dan George.

"Merlin, Ginny!" George mengusap matanya yang pedih terkena merica.

"Jangan-jangan kalian sudah tidak ingat lagi kalau kita masih perang hanya karena terbang?" Ginny nyengir.

"Sudahlah Mum, ayo kita nikmati saja..." James memejamkan matanya.

"Tapi tetap saja ini semua aneh." Fred Jr. terbang kesana kemari.

"Pertanyaannya adalah, bagaimana kita bisa turun?" Hermoine bertanya kepada Remus, yang ikut terbang juga.

"Ng... Tidak tahu." kata Remus jujur.

"Kau terlalu blak-blakan, Moons." Sirius tertawa.

"Lalu apa, berbohong?" Remus berkata sinis.

"Ng... Yeah, sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihatmu berbohong." Sirius mengambil posisi seperti tiduran.

"Ah... aku merasa seperti di surga." Tonks menguap, "Dan aku lelah setelah berdansa."

"Apakah aman kita tidur saat terbang seperti ini?" Ron tampak berharap.

"Siapa peduli, yang penting aku mau tidur." Tonks memejamkan matanya.

"Nymphie tidak seru!" rengek Sirius.

"Biarkan dia, Padfoot." kata Remus dengan tegas.

"Membela calon istrimu, eh, Moons?" Sirius nyengir.

"_Reducio_!" Remus mengacungkan tongkatnya kepada Sirius, yang mengecil.

"Kau terlalu keras padanya, Moony._ Engorgio_!" James mengacungkan tongkatnya kepada Sirius, dan dia kembali ke ukurannya yang semula.

"Hehe, kau lihat itu, Moony? Setidaknya aku masih memiliki cucu yang baik!"

"Setahuku dia adalah cucu James."

"Sama saja! Dari awal kan Aku dan James memang saudara"

Remus hanya mendengus dan berkata, "Terserah."

Sirius nyengir, berubah menjadi Snuffles, dan mulai menjilati Remus, James, Albus, dan Ginny. Setelah itu dia berubah lagi menjadi Sirius, dan terkena berbagai macam mantra dari yang terkena jilatan darinya. Sosok Sirius berubah menjadi Kodok yang bercacar, dan dikembalikan menjadi sosok semulanya oleh Arthur.

"Terima kasih, Arthur." Sirius terlihat geram.

"Apakah... kita boleh terbang ke halaman?" tanya Lucy beberapa saat kemudian.

"Benar! Kenapa tidak terpikirkan olehku? Ayo!" Fred Jr. meraih tangan Lucy, dan mereka terbang ke halaman, disusul oleh yang lain.

"Wah... enak sekali disini." Lily menghirup aroma bekas hujan.

"Yups, lebih baik aku tidur siang disini." James mengambil posisi tidur.

Angin berhembus pelan, semua memejamkan mata masing-masing, mencoba menikmati, angin menjadi kencang, namun angin itu terasa bagaikan angin sejuk, dan bagaikan angin yang dikirim oleh tuhan untuk menghilangkan segala depresi yang sedang mereka alami saat ini.

"Aaah... Enak sekali..." Fred mengambil posisi tidur dan memejamkan matanya, membiarkan dirinya terbang mengikuti alunan angin.

"Lihat, matahari muncul!" Lily menunjuk langit.

"Akhirnya setelah hujan matahari muncul. Hangaaaat." Ginny meregangkan tangannya.

'_cause it's your time,__time to fly_

Satu persatu mereka mulai memejamkan mata mereka, merasakan hembusan angin yang bertiup dengan indah. Merasakan terik matahari ditengah hembusan angin, yang terasa hangat.

Tidak menyadari apapun, hanya mengikuti angin, dan tidak menyadari segala kepedihan yang bisa mereka ubah.

_Any moment, everything can change_

_

* * *

_**Okay, dari awal aku memang berniat untuk mengubah masa depan yang kelam itu. Penjelasan akan muncul di beberapa Chap lagi.**


	16. Planning to Change The Future

Chapter ini akan pendek karena hanya ada perencanaan, tidak ada bersenang-senang untuk sementara. Di Chap ini juga ada sedikit Teddy/Victoire bagi yang menyukai pair ini, terima kasih.

Love,

Raiha

* * *

'Planning to Change the Future'

Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Teddy, dan Victoire masuk ke ruang rapat dan duduk melingkar di kursi yang telah di buat oleh Dumbledore dengan lambaian tongkatnya, dan tentu saja setelah mereka mengusir Kreacher dan memastikan tidak ada satupun yang akan mendengar mereka.

Mereka duduk dalam keheningan. Mata biru Dumbledore memandang Victoire dan Teddy dengan dalam, yang merasa tidak nyaman dipandangi seperti itu, mereka merasa seperti seorang pelahap maut yang ingin diinterogasi olehnya.

"Um…" Victoire memandang Dumbledore dengan penuh tanda tanya.

Dumbledore berdehem, dan mulai, "Seperti yang kalian tahu, kami datang untuk mendiskusikan sesuatu dengan kalian,"

Teddy dan Victoire mengangguk.

"Tentang masa depan." lanjut Dumbledore.

"Ah," respon Teddy, tampak mengerti kemana topik ini akan berjalan.

"Tunggu. Apa yang ingin Anda lakuka—" Dumbledore mengangkat tangannya untuk menghentikan Victoire.

"Kami sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang persisnya akan terjadi dengan masa depan. Namun, di masa depan nanti, atau lebih tepatnya dua tahun lagi, Voldemort dan pelahap mautnya akan jatuh, betul?"

Teddy dan Victoire mengangguk kembali.

"Namun saat kulihat wajah-wajah kalian saat datang dan melihat kami semua, kalian terlihat sangat terkejut. Wajah kalian bercampur antara sedih dan senang. Kami tahu bahwa akan ada beberapa orang yang gugur dalam perang ini, tapi bisakah kalian beritahu kami kenapa itu?"

Victoire berpikir sebentar, lalu berkata, "Sir, apakah Anda akan mengubah masa depan?" sambil menyerngitkan keningnya.

"Kalau di masa depan akan terjadi banyak kehilangan, bukankah lebih baik kalau kita menyelamatkan begitu banyak nyawa yang hilang, Miss Weasley?" McGonagall angkat bicara.

"Yeah, tapi—" Victoire berpaling ke Dumbledore, "Bukankah Anda sendiri, Sir, yang berkata kita tidak boleh bermain-main dengan waktu?"

"Benar, namun kalau untuk menyelamatkan orang lain—"

"Tetap saja tidak bisa! Mungkin niat Anda memang hanya menyelamatkan orang, tapi bagaimana kalau Anda malah mengubah segalanya? Bagaimana kalau Dad malah mencintai orang lain? Bagaimana dengan Uncle Harry dan si Chang itu? Apakah kau tidak peduli dengan apa yang akan terjadi kepada ayah-ibu kita? Mungkin itu akan membuat kita semua tidak berada di dunia ini di masa depan!"

Sebelum Dumbledore bisa menjawab, Teddy, yang sudah sering menjadi korban kemarahan Victoire, segera menenangkannya dengan berkata, "Ini situasinya berbeda, Vic."

Teddy meraih tangan Victoire dan mengelusnya. Satu-satunya cara untuk menenangkan Victoire, yang hanya diketahui oleh Teddy.

"Tapi Teddy, kenapa kau begitu ingin—Oooh..." Victoire tampak paham, sementara Teddy hanya tersenyum sedih.

Setelah yakin Victoire sudah tenang, Dumbledore berkata, "Kau memang benar, Victoire. Tapi kita bisa memperbaiki itu semua. Aku sudah sangat yakin Harry akan menyadari perasaannya terhadap Ginny suatu saat nanti. Ronald dan Miss Granger memang memiliki dan mengetahui perasaan mereka terhadap sesama, dan kita semua tahu itu. Lagipula kalau mereka mengetahui masa depan dengan permintaan anak masing-masing, pastilah mereka semua tidak bisa mengeluh tentang siapa yang akan menjadi pasangan hidup masing-masing."

Victoire hanya bisa mengangguk, namun terlihat sedikit tidak puas.

"Nah?" tanya Snape tidak sabar, sepertinya masih marah karena dikerjai tadi.

Teddy dan Victoire bertukar pandang, merencanakan sesuatu dalam waktu yang sangat singkat. Mereka megangguk kepada sesama, lalu Teddy dan Victoire segera membombardir mereka dengan segala macam penjelasan, sampai Dumbledore mengangkat tangannya.

"Teddy saja," katanya.

"O...kay," Teddy menelan ludah, "Di masa depan nanti, diantara kalian bertiga, yang masih hidup sampai sekarang—Dimasaku, hanyalah Minnie." Teddy menundukkan kepalanya, begitu juga dengan Victoire.

Hening.

"Albus... Oh, Albus..." McGonnagall mulai terisak.

"Tidak apa-apa Minerva, aku memang sudah tua."

Sementara Snape kembali pucat, "Bagaimana aku mati?" tanyanya.

"Nagini membunuhmu atas perintah Voldemort." kata Victoire.

"Potter... tapi bagaimana Potter..."

"Mendapatkan kenanganmu?" sambar Teddy, "Panjang ceritanya."

"Bisakah, mungkin, kalian ceritakan?" tanya Albus.

"Aku tidak tahu." kata Victoire cepat.

"Sir, aku juga. Maksudku—Harry tidak terlalu sering membicarakan masa kecilnya. Katanya masalah selalu menemukannya. Hidupnya tidak pernah damai. Sehingga dia tidak terlalu suka menceritakannya." Teddy berbicara dengan nada menyesal yang... ehem, dibuat-buat karena malas.

"Apakah, mungkin, ada diantara anak-anak yang di luar, yang mengetahui masa kecil Harry?" tanya Dumbledore lagi.

"Yang kita tahu hanyalah dulu Harry adalah pahlawan di dunia sihir. Karena itulah banyak sekali perempuan atau wartawan yang selalu mengikutinya kalau dia pergi ke Diagon Alley atau ke Hogsmead." kata Teddy meringis.

"Hanya itu?" tanya Dumbledore, McGonnagall, dan Snape bersamaan.

Teddy dan Victoire bertukar pandang, dan berkata, "Yups."

"Tetapi orang tua kalian telah melakukan lebih dari itu! Begitupula dengan Harry. Bagaimana kalian pergi ke Hogwarts tanpa mengetahui semua yang telah dilakukannya?" tanya McGonagall panas.

"Dad hanya bilang; 'jangan percaya apa yang dikatakan temanmu saat di Hogwarts. Kau akan mendengar apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi suatu saat nanti'." Victoire berkata dengan mulus.

"Dan apakah kau sudah mengetahuinya?" tanya Snape sengit.

"Um... belum." Victoire agak gelisah.

Snape tampak menyadari sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya, "Lalu bagaimana dengan Potter? Kukira kau telah melihat ingatannya?" dia tersenyum menjijikkan seperti biasanya.

"Memang benar Harry memperlihatkan ingatannya, tapi dia memodifikasinya. Dia hanya memberitahu ka—ku yang intinya saja." Teddy berpikir cepat.

Dumbledore memandang McGonagall selama sepersekian detik, dan mengambil sesuatu dari kantungnya. Dia meletakkan benda itu di meja, lalu membuatnya besar, "_Engorgio_."

Benda itu adalah sebuah buku yang sangat tebal.

"Lalu ini apa?" tanya Dumbledore.

Victoire terkesiap, dan hampir jatuh dari kursinya kalau saja Teddy tidak menahannya. "Dari mana...?" Victoire bingung.

"Aku menemukannya di kantung baju Rose, dan mengambilnya." Kata McGonagall.

"Untuk apa kau—?" Victoire tampak seperti baru saja dikabarkan Voldemort bangkit kembali.

"Untuk dicuci, tentu saja! Kalian semua tidak mungkin terus-menerus memakai baju Miss Granger dan Miss Weasley, kan?"

"Iya, tapi—"

"Buku ini berjudul _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_." Snape berkata, "Apakah ini tidak familiar untuk kalian?"

"Tidak." kata Teddy dan Victoire dalam suara yang sangat kecil.

"Maaf?"

"Y-ya." kata Teddy akhirnya.

"Jadi selama interogasi tadi kalian—" mulai McGonagall,

"—Hanya berpura-pura, yups." sambung Victoire santai. Toh sudah ketahuan, "Kami hanya tidak ingin kalian mengetahui masa depan. Kami ingin memikirkan soal ini terlebih dahulu."

"Yeah, benar." sambar Teddy, sedikit mengagumi Victoire yang bisa berkata sejujurnya dengan sangat lancar tanpa keraguan sedikitpun.

"Tidak apa-apa, Teddy, Victoire. Setelah kita semua membaca buku ini, semua keputusan akan kalian tentukan. Jika kalian ingin mengubah masa depan, kita akan mencari buku berikutnya. Namun jika kalian tidak ingin mengubah masa depan, kita akan menghapus memori para Orde dan keluarga Weasley saat ini tentang masa depan. Bagaimana?" mata Dumbledore memandang mereka dengan tajam.

"Um... Bagaimana dengan Uncle Harry?" tanya Victoire.

"Ada apa dengannya?" McGonagall balas bertanya.

"Anu... Kita tidak tahu dia akan setuju atau tidak, kan? Apakah boleh kita melakukan ini tanpa izin darinya? Maksudku—_Dialah _yang menyelamatkan dunia sihir!"

"Hubungi dia dengan benda Muggle itu." cibir Snape, disambut oleh anggukan dari Dumbledore.

"Baiklah," kata Victoire mengambil nafas, "Rose!" serunya.

Beberapa saat kemudian Rose tidak kunjung datang, "Ada apa dengannya?" keluh Victoire.

"Kita, para penyihir, sedang berkumpul, Weasley." cibir Snape lagi.

Perlu beberapa detik untuk Victoire untuk memahami apa yang baru saja dikatakan Snape, "Oh! _Accio_, _handphone _Rose!"

Handphone itu meluncur dari ruang tamu ke ruang rapat, dan ditangkap dengan pas oleh Victoire. Victoire segera menyalakannya, dan menekan tombol bergambar telepon berwarna hijau.

Victoire mencari nomor Hermione, dan menunjukannya kepada Dumbledore, "Tapi aku tidak tahu sihir kuno sama sekali."

"Itu bisa kuatur nanti." Dumbledore mengambil handphone itu dan memasukkannya kedalam kantung bajunya, tanpa dikecilkan. Jika dikecilkan maka benda itu akan rusak. Karena itu adalah benda Muggle.

Teddy mengangguk.

"Ah!" pekik Victoire.

"Kenapa?" tanya Teddy.

"Aku selalu melihat Rose membaca buku-buku itu kemana-mana, tapi ada dua buku yang paling sering dibacanya. Pastilah Rose juga membawa dua buku itu ke Pesta Lily!" Victoire mengingat-ingat.

"Memang ada dua di kantung Rose, Miss Weasley." kata McGonagall, "Albus hanya mengeluarkan satu hanya untuk contoh. Tapi memang ada satu lagi dikantungnya. Kalau tidak salah judulnya adalah—"

"—_Harry Potter and The Order of The Phoenix_?" tanya Teddy dan Victoire bersama.

"Ya." jawab McGonagall singkat. Dia tidak suka disela saat dia sedang berbicara.

"Ups... Sorry, Minnie..." Victoire nyengir.

"Bisakah kalian jelaskan arti dari judul buku-buku ini? Dan kulihat bahwa buku ini adalah terbitan Muggle. Kenapa Harry ingin menceritakan kisahnya kepada Muggle?" tanya Dumbledore.

"Itu si kum—_Rita Skeeter_. Dia menulis buku kisah tentang Harry dari kelas satu sampai kelas tujuh. Lalu dia pindahkan gambaran dari buku-buku itu kepada seorang Muggle." jelas Teddy.

"Ah," jawab Dumbledore singkat.

"Bukankah Kingsley adalah seorang Mentri? Kenapa dia tidak menghentikan wanita itu?" tanya McGonagall, cuping hidungnya mengembang.

Teddy dan Victoire nyengir, "Tenang saja," kata Teddy, "dia sudah berada di Azkaban dengan tenang." sambung Victoire.

"Lupakan soal itu. Jadi kapan kita akan mulai membaca?" tanya Snape.

"Setelah aku merekomendasikan tentang ini dengan Harry." Dumbledore bangkit.

"Yang mana?" tanya Teddy.

"Dua-duanya. Baiklah, terima kasih, Teddy, Victoire. Kami akan pergi. Aku harus bersiap-siap untuk sidang Harry yang diadakan lusa." pamit Dumbledore.

"Okay." kata Victoire riang.

McGonagall dan Snape juga berdiri. Dumbledore mengeluarkan lengannya, "Apparate?" tanya Snape.

"Memang apa lagi, Portkey?" Teddy nyengir.

Snape tampak sangat kesal, dan segera mencengkeram lengan Dumbledore. McGonagall menggelengkan kepalanya, bergumam "Ayah anak sama saja," sambil mengambil lengan Dumbledore, dan mereka bertiga ber-Apparate.

Victoire bergumam, "Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?"

Teddy memandangnya, "Kau takut?"

"Aku tidak yakin, Ted."

"Jangan takut," Bisik Teddy, "Aku akan selalu bersamamu." dan ditanggapi oleh senyum Victoire.

Teddy dan Victoire masih memandang tempat mereka baru saja ber-Apparate. Teddy yang tersadar dari lamunannya terlebih dahulu, menggenggam tangan Victoire, "Ayo kita lihat apa yang terjadi dengan anak-anak."

Victoire menggenggam tangan Teddy dan mengangguk, mengikutinya keluar dari ruang rapat setelah menghilangkan kursi-kursi yang empuk dan nyaman itu.

Teddy dan Victoire berjalan menyusuri koridor dan sampai diruang tamu, dan menemukan semua benda beterbangan. Mata Victoire membulat, "Wow," bisiknya.

Teddy mengangkat tongkatnya, "_Homenum Revelio_," namun tidak terjadi apa-apa, "Apa yang terjadi?"

Victoire melihat bahwa pintu menuju halaman terbuka, dan segera menarik Teddy ke halaman. Victoire tidak menemukan apa-apa, sampai Teddy menunjuk ke atas, "Lihat!"

Victoire mendongak, menyipitkan matanya karena sinar matahari, dan melihat semuanya sedang tidur di atas, "Sepertinya aku ketinggalan acara bersenang-senang." Victoire tersenyum.

"Lihat apa yang ada di rambut atau badan mereka. Aku bersyukur aku tidak ikutan." kata Teddy nyengir.

"Tapi sepertinya menyenangkan,"

"Menyenangkan? Mau, tapi kotor? Tidak."

Victoire mengerling ke arah sesuatu untuk sedetik, dan berusaha agar Teddy tidak mengetahuinya. Karena penasaran, sebelum Victoire berhasil mengalihkan perhatiannya, Teddy segera melihat kearah apa yang baru saja dilihat oleh Victoire, dan tersenyum saat melihat sebuah radio yang tadi dipakai untuk dansa.

Dia menyeret Victoire ke dapur, menyalakan radio itu, dan melanjutkan dansa yang terputus karena masuk angin tidak berdasar itu. Victoire tersenyum sangat lebar,

_And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there_

_You take my hand and drag me head first,_

_Fearless_

_

* * *

_Beberapa Chap lagi, dan Time Turner akan tamat. Bagi yang membenci Time Turner, berbahagialah. *The Opposite*

Soundtrack : Fearless - Taylor Swift.


	17. You're not alone

Baik, silakan membaca. Disini sidang Harry sudah selesai dilakukan. Baru saja selesai dilakukan. Hanya itu penjelasan untuk sementara, nanti jika kalian sempat membaca A/N di paling bawah, maka kalian akan melihat segala keluhanku dengan bahasa tidak formal. Itupun juga kalau kalian ingin mendengarkan keluhan tidak penting dariku. ^^

Happy Reading,

I solemny swear that I'm up to no good,

Raiha.

* * *

**'Keep Holding On'**

"…_baik Albus, tidak apa-apa."_

"Kau yakin, Harry? kau mungkin saja tidak akan berakhir dengan Miss Weasley. Dan Miss Granger juga belum tentu akan berakhir dengan Mr. Weasley"

"_Akan kupastikan aku akan berakhir dengannya. Lagipula tidak ada rambut merah yang cantik selain dia. Lalu tentang Ron dan Mione, biarkan saja mereka. Kalau mereka tidak berakhir bersama, maka Voldemort adalah seorang Gay."_

"Baik, kalau begitu. Tapi kau mungkin juga bisa kehilangan," Dumbledore tersenyum, "ketenaranmu."

"_Aku sudah akan sangat bersyukur kalau aku bisa kehilangan itu semua, tapi sepertinya itu mustahil, Albus. Aku adalah Sang Terpilih, ingat? Er… maksudku, aku sudah mendengar isi ramalan, dan sekarang dunia sihir menyebutku Sang Terpilih atau entah apa itu. Aku tidak terlalu menyukai semua hal itu, kalau boleh jujur."_

Dumbledore terdiam sebentar, senyumnya hilang, "Jadi kau sudah mendengar isi ramalan itu?"

"…_Yeah."_

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Harry." suara Dumbledore penuh dengan penyesalan.

"_Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf. Aku telah menghancurkan banyak sekali barang-barang anda saat anda menjelaskan isi ramalan itu. Lupakanlah, aku sudah tidak terlalu peduli. Lagipula aku memang harus menerimanya mau tak mau, kan?"_

Hening lagi, "Jadi memang hanya seginikah, buku yang harus dibaca?"

_Terdengar suara ringisan, "Ugh... tidak. Masih ada satu lagi, yang judulnya Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. Halaman buku itu bisa mencapai 999 halaman, kurasa. Aku belum pernah berhasil membacanya sampai tamat."_

"Tidak ada buku seperti itu di kantung celana Rose." kata Dumbledore pelan.

"_Memang bukan di Rosie. Rosie masih belum diizinkan membaca buku itu oleh Ron dan Mione. Biasanya kalau bukan di Teddy, berarti di Vic atau di Luce."_

"Baiklah, Harry. Itu saja?"

"_Hm... oh ya, bisakah anda mengirim anak-anak balik sebelum kalian mulai membaca? Mereka masih terlalu muda untuk membaca buku itu. Anda bisa menahan Ted dan Vic, tapi btidak untuk para kurcaci kecil merah."_

"Baiklah, Harry, akan kuusahakan. Atau kau ingin menjemput mereka sendiri saja?"

"_Aku... Yeah, setelah dipikir-pikir aku akan menjemput mereka saja dengan pemutar waktu... er... curian. Lagipula ada yang harus kubicarakan dengan anda, kalau anda benar-benar berencana untuk mengubah masa depan."_

"Baiklah. Mulai saat ini pun masa depan perlahan-lahan mulai berubah, Harry."

"_Aku tahu."_

"Sayang sekali, waktunya sudah habis, selamat tinggal Harry."

Harry diam sebentar, lalu,_ "Bye Albus, aku harus melakukan peminjaman tanpa izin dulu, sampai jumpa!"_

Pip

Dumbledore tersenyum, dia menurunkan tangannya dari telinganya dengan perlahan, _Anak kalian benar-benar sudah tumbuh menjadi anak yang hebat, Lily... James..._

Tok Tok Tok

Dumbledore segera menyembunyikan handphone milik Rose, dan memasang wajah cerianya seperti biasa, "Masuk."

Ternyata itu adalah Profesor McGonagall yang sedang membawa buku sangat tebal berwarna jingga dan merah.

"Ah, Minerva. Dengan kehormatan apa aku mendapat kunjungan darimu pada siang hari ini?"

"Hentikan itu, Albus." McGonagall berjalan menuju meja Dumbledore sesudah menutup pintunya. "Tahun ajaran baru bahkan belum mulai, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Sidang Potter sudah selesai, Albus. Kau tidak memiliki urusan lagi disini."

"Lalu apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini, Minerva?"

"Aku hanya ingin memberi tahumu bahwa aku telah menemukan satu buku lagi di kantung celana Lucy Weasley yang berjudul—"

"Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows?"

"Ya." kata McGonagall tajam, sambil memberikan buku yang sedang dipegangnya, dan diambil oleh Dumbledore.

"Baiklah, Baiklah... kau siap, Minerva?" Dumbledore bangkit dari kursinya.

"Siap?" ulang McGonagall heran.

"Kita akan pergi ke Grimauld Place untuk menjelaskan kepada anak-anak Weasley dan Harry."

"Baiklah."

Dumbledore tersenyum, dia mengeluarkan tongkatnya, dan mengacungkannya ke buku didepannya, "Reducio." lalu ia masukkan dan buku yang sudah mengecil itu ke kantung jubahnya. Masih memegang tongkatnya, "Accio, Lemon Drops."

Sekantung permen lemon melesat kearahnya, lalu Dumbledore mengambil satu untuknya, dan satu untuk McGonagall.

"Kau mau, Minerva?" tawar Dumbledore ceria.

McGonagall mencibir, "Tidak." dan dengan begitu dia segera menarik (menyeret) Dumbledore ke luar kantornya.

...

Lily mengehempaskan dirinya ke sofa bersama Ginny, "Untunglah Dad bebas..." katanya sambil mengelus-elus dadanya.

Albus dan James memutar bola matanya, "Bukankah kau sudah tahu, Lil's?" tanya James.

"Tapi dengan semua orang mencemaskan Dad, mana bisa aku tenang!" Lily menyilangkan tangannya di dadanya.

"Terserah, aku ada urusan." kata James cuek sambil pergi ke luar, mengabaikan protes Lily.

Albus menghela nafasnya, dan menghempaskan dirinya juga di sofa di sisi kiri Ginny. Jadi sekarang Ginny duduk diapit oleh Lily dan Albus. Albus menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Ginny sambil menguap.

"Jam berapa semalam kau tidur, Al?" tanya Ginny sambil mengelus rambut merah kecoklatannya.

"Um... setengah satu?" kata Albus gugup.

Ginny terdiam sebentar, lalu menduga-duga, "Apakah kau memikirkan apa yang semalam diceritakan oleh Ted dan Vic?"

Albus memandang mata cokelat Ginny sebentar, ibunya yang satu ini memang mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran anaknya, seperti Legilimens, padahal Albus tahu betul bahwa Ginny tidak pernah bisa melakukan Legilimens walau betapa susahnya dia berusaha.

Albus melirik Lily yang sedang bersandar di sofa, matanya terpejam, namun Albus tahu bahwa Lily sedang mendengarkan dengan jelas.

"Yeah," desah Albus.

Benar, sesudah acara yang dinamai 'Have Fun' oleh James dan Fred Jr., Teddy dan Victoire telah menjelaskan separuh dari apa yang telah Dumbledore katakan kepada mereka.

Rose telah berkali-kali menyalahkan dirinya, namun berkali-kali pula Hugo dan Lily berkata bahwa ini semua bukan salahnya, dan kalau ada yang menyesal seharusnya James-lah orangnya, karena dia telah mengirim mereka semua kesini, tapi hanya ditanggapi dengan cuek oleh James.

Yang dewasa-dewasa juga sudah memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan, tapi tidak satupun yang benar dari dugaan mereka. Dan walaupun mereka bertanya kepada Teddy apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan oleh Dumbledore, Teddy hanya menjawab seminimal mungkin karena dia sendiri belum yakin dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Dumbledore.

"Aku hanya tidak mengerti." kata Albus.

"Join the club." gumam Ginny.

"Aku setuju dengan Al. Maksudku, apa yang diinginkan Dumbledore dengan buku-buku itu?" kata Lily frustasi, membuka matanya, dan menghentakkan kakinya.

"Tenanglah, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke dapur untuk ikut pesta kecil-kecilan atas bebasnya Ha—Ayah kalian?" Ginny merona, mengulurkan kedua tangannya, yang disambut oleh Albus dan Lily.

Mereka berjalan ke dapur dan menemukan semuanya sedang makan kue-kue yang telah dibuat oleh Molly. Ginny dan Lily langsung menghambur ke tengah kumpulan-kumpulan rambut merah, namun Albus tidak. Albus menyadari hilangnya sesuatu— atau seseorang. Albus melihat sekeliling satu kali lagi, dan dia memang tidak salah lihat. Dia segera pergi keluar dari dapur untuk mencarinya.

...

Albus berlari menaiki tangga, begitu dia sampai di lantai dua, dia segera berlari sepanjang lorong menuju kamar Sirius. Albus menahan nafasnya saat dia berlari sepandang koridor karena takut dia akan menghirup banyak debu di sekelilingnya.

Albus sampai di depan pintu kamar Sirius, terengah-engah. Albus membersihkan pegangan pintu itu sebelum dia menyentuhnya. Begitu sudah bersih, Albus segera membuka pintu itu dengan perlahan.

Albus mengintip lewat celah pintu yang ada, untuk mengecek kondisi dulu, mengingat ibu Sirius itu tidak terlalu baik, mungkin di dalamnya bisa saja ada seekor hewan yang bisa saja langsuk mencaplok tubuhnya begitu dia masuk, atau begitulah yang diduga Albus.

Tapi ternyata tidak, dan Albus menghela nafas dalam kesenangan bahwa tidak akan ada yang mencaplok tubuhnya. Tapi _memang_ ada seseorang di dalam sana. Namun bukan Sirius yang sedang dia cari, bukan. Itu adalah James yang sedang berkeliling mnelihat-lihat sambil membersihkan setiap sisi yang menurutnya sangat kotor.

Albus membuka pintunya dengan lebar dan segera masuk ke dalam dengan langkah yang sangat mudah dikenali jika kau adalah salah satu dari keluarga Weasley dan Potter, atau Alice.

"Bukankah seharusnya kau ada dibawah menghadiri pesta kebebasan Dad?" tanya James, tidak membalikkan tubuhnya, dan sekarang dia sedang melihat-lihat laci Sirius.

"Kau sendiri?"

"Aku mencari Sirius."

"Dengan apa, membuka-buka lacinya tanpa izin dengan harapan dia akan keluar dari salah satu laci itu?" kata Albus sinis.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku sudah berbicara dengannya, dan dia ingin ditinggal sendiri dulu untuk sementara. Tapi dia sudah berjanji dia akan keluar dari loteng sebelum tengah malam." kata James tenang.

"Apa saja yang telah kalian bicarakan?" Albus menuju tempat tidur yang kumuh dan duduk disana.

James berhenti melihat-lihat, dan membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menatap Albus, "Dia merasa bersalah karena telah berharap Dad akan dikeluarkan dari Hogwarts dan bisa menemaninya disini."

"Sirius benar-benar kesepian, eh?" gumam Albus.

"Dan walaupun Sirius adalah anggota Orde, dia merasa dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk Dumbledore karena seluruh dunia sihir di luar sana masih menganggap dia adalah pembunuh gila yang telah membunuh 12 Muggle sekaligus. Remus selalu diutus untuk tugas Orde, begitu juga dengan Tonks dan Uncle Bill. Dia hanya merasa kesepian. Er... dan sebentar lagi waktu liburan selesai, kan?"

"Apakah dia tidak menganggap kita sebagai temannya?" geram Albus.

"Kau tidak akan mengerti, kau belum pernah merasakannya." mata James tampak kehilangan cahayanya untuk sementara, "Kau pergilah dan ikut pesta Dad."

"16 hari." gumam Albus tidak nyambung.

"Huh?"

"Sisa waktu liburan, 16 hari."

"Yeah, terserah." James memutar bola matanya.

Albus sempat ingin bertanya apa yang dimaksud oleh James tadi, tapi begitu dia melihat mata James, dia mengurungkan niat itu, "Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Membersihkan tempat ini."

"Kenapa? Toh, Sirius tidak peduli."

"Terserah aku. Pergilah Al, aku lagi malas melihatmu."

Albus tampak kesal, "Aku bersyukur aku bisa menjadi pemandangan jelek untukmu!" dan dengan begitu, Albus keluar dengan langkah yang geram.

"Apaan sih, itu anak? Tunggu saja sampai Mum mendeng—" Albus berhenti dari gumamannya, karena dia merasa baru saja melihat Sirius di ujung lorong, namun sesuai instingnya, Sirius tidak menyapanya ataupun melihatnya, dan untuk sementara, Albus memaklumi sikap aneh ini.

...

Setelah pesta berakhir (Yang menjadi semakin parah setelah George dan Fred Jr. meletuskan beberapa kembang api buatan Sihir Sakti Weasley.), Dumbledore dan McGonagall datang, dan mengumpulkan semua orang selain Next Gen untuk berkumpul, sedangkan para Next Gen disuruh pergi ke kamar saja untuk beristirahat kecuali Teddy dan Victoire.

Dan akhirnya dengan ratusan protes dan tatapan mematikan dari Ibu masing-masing (Sang Ayah menyerah karena tatapan 'manis' dari anak masing-masing, dan ditertawakan oleh Bill.), mereka menurut untuk pergi ke kamar untuk beristirahat dengan aura orang amat sangat sehat.

Sampai di kamar, Fred Jr. dan Lucy segera melempar dirinya ke kasur dengan raut wajah yang kesal, "Aku benci masalah orang tua." kata mereka bersamaan, sedangkan Lily dan yang lain hanya duduk di karpet sambil menyelonjorkan kakinya.

Setelah Lucy menggumamkan macam-macam, dia menatap Albus, "Tadi kau kemana, Al?"

Albus hanya mengangkat bahu dan mengedikkan kepalanya kepada James. Fred Jr. dan Lucy segera beralih kepada James.

James berdehem, "Well, Luce, Freddie (Fred Jr. menggeram), seperti yang tidak kalian sadari, tadi Sirius tidak hadir dalam pesta kecil-kecilan Dad," kata James layaknya seorang mentri yang sedang berpidato, "Albus menyadari hal ini dan dia pergi mencari Sirius, tapi dia malah menemukan aku di kamar Sirius alih-alih Sirius."

"Dan," kata Lucy tajam "apa persisnya yang sedang kau lakukan di kamar Sirius?" tanya Lucy curiga.

James mengangkat mukanya, "Kukira kau akan menanyakan tentang Sirius!"

"Well, Jamie, (James melotot)" balas Fred yang menyeringai, "tentu saja dia bermaksud menanyakan tentang Pads, tapi, dia hanya khawatir apakah kau akan melakukan keonaran tanpa dirinya."

Lucy memerah.

James nyengir.

Fred tertawa karena perbedaan reaksi yang sangat jauh.

Rose menghela nafas, "Apakah Sirius melakukan apa yang kupikirkan, James? Al?"

"Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Rosie..." kata Hugo.

"Oh, diamlah, sudah berapa kali ku katakan padamu untuk berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan itu? Dan aku tidak berbicara kepadamu!" bantah Rose memerah.

"Oh ya? Kau membiarkan Dad memanggilmu dengan sebutan itu! Dan apa yang kudengar bulan lalu saat Scorp menemuimu? Rosie! Dan kau tidak mengizinkanku, yang Adikmu, untuk memanggilmu dengan sebutan bo—"

"CUKUP!" teriak Lily, "Kukira kau ingin tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Sirius, Hugo?"

Hugo segera memunggungi Rose, "Yeah."

"Hhh... apakah kalian berdua bisa berhenti bertengkar untuk satu minggu saja? Telingaku sakit, tahu!" kata James memutar bola matanya.

"Turunan." gumam Rose dan Hugo bersamaan.

Fred nyengir, "Lalu kau bicara dengan siapa, Rose?"

"Albus, tentu saja."

Cengiran Fred menjadi semakin lebar, "Benarkah, Al? Kau sedang berbicara dengannya?"

Albus, menangkap mata jahilnya, ikut-ikutan menjahili Rose karena dia telah memanggilnya 'Albus', "Tidak, Fred, mungkin dia sedang berbicara dengan tembok dibelakangku ini."

Rose semakin geram, tadi dipunggungi oleh Hugo, sekarang ini, "BISAKAH KAU BERHENTI MELAKUKAN ITU?"

"Apa?" tanya mereka semua bersamaan.

"KALIAN YANG DIATAS, DIAM!" terdengar teriakan Molly dari bawah, sekejap ruangan itu sunyi dan tenang menghanyutkan.

Muncul semburat pink di pipi Rose, dan dia mengganti suaranya dengan bisikan mematikan, "Apakah Sirius merasa bersalah dan kesepian?" kepada Albus.

Albus dan yang lain menatapnya. Semua yang tahu ciri khas Rose Weasley pastilah tahu apa maksud dari enam kata tersebut.

Albus menghela nafasnya, "Yeah, dan sekarang dia sedang bersembunyi di suatu tempat di rumah ini."

"Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi? Aku akan menjemputnya." Lily bangkit.

"Tu-tunggu! Kau tahu sendiri kalau dia ingin dibiarkan sendiri, kan?" Rose bangkit juga dan menahan kedua bahu Lily dengan tangannya.

"Yeah, dan apakah kau tahu kapan dia akan keluar?" tanya Lily marah, mencoba melepaskan tangan Rose dari bahunya tanpa melukainya.

"Tidak, tapi—"

"Aku sangat setuju dengan Lily. Dia tidak boleh bersembunyi seharian di entah dimana dia bersembunyi!" Lucy turun dari kasur, begitu juga dengan James dan Fred Jr.

Hugo dan Albus juga ikut bangkit.

"Dan apa yang akan kau lakukan begitu kau menemuinya?" tanya Rose, masih menahan Lily, tapi berusaha menahan Lucy juga.

"Tentu saja mengeluarkannya dari kesepian! Apa lagi yang bisa kau lakukan untuknya, hah?" volume suara Lily meningkat.

Semuanya tampak siaga, Belum pernah mereka melihat Lily berbicara seperti itu kepada Rose.

Rose berhenti menahan Lily untuk sementara. Rose memandang semuanya bergiliran dari Lily sampai Albus. Ekspresi keras di wajah masing-masing telah terbaca oleh Rose, dan dari apa yang telah dilihat oleh Rose, semuanya ingin pergi dengan alasan yang sangat... Griffindor.

Rose terkesiap, belum pernah seumur hidupnya dia melihat orang sebaik, namun sebodoh ini. Tapi dia teringatkan oleh suatu alasan yang sangat jelas, karena mereka adalah ksatria Griffindor. Dan apa yang dia lakukan?

Padahal dia sendiri adalah seorang Griffindor. Tapi apa yang sedang dia lakukan? Menahan semuanya untuk pergi menyelamatkan seseorang yang telah berada dalam kegelapan selama 12 tahun, dan baru datang lagi ke dunia yang sebenarnya untuk memperbaiki dirinya sendiri.

Rose melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Lily, "Pergilah," bisiknya, air mata perlahan-lahan menggenangi matanya, "Kalian ingin menjemputnya, kan?" Rose menundukkan wajahnya, tersenyum, air mata mulai terjatuh, dan mengangkat wajahnya, "Pergilah, Griffindors!"

Dan dengan begitu, semuanya memandang Rose yang mulai terisak selama sepersekian detik, menyengir, lalu segera berlari keluar dengan langkah yang sangat berisik, tapi protes dari Molly diabaikan oleh mereka— demi Sirius.

Rose terisak, menundukkan wajahnya, "Pergilah, Al!" katanya kepada Albus, yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Kau tidak ikut?" tanya Albus pelan, memandang Rose yang menangis dengan ekspresi yang sulit dibaca.

"Pergilah," isakan Rose menjadi semakin keras, "Aku... Aku gagal sebagai seorang Griffindor. Pergilah!"

Albus mendekat kepada Rose, dan mengusap air mata Rose dengan tangannya, "Kau akan mengerti kenapa kau bisa masuk Griffindor, Rose. Dan tidak akan lama lagi." dan dia pergi menyusul yang lain, meninggalkan Rose yang tangisannya mulai memudar, namun masih terdengar isakannya.

...

Krieeet.

Lily membuka pintu menuju loteng dengan perlahan. Lily mengintip ke loteng untuk memastikan bahwa semuanya aman, dan tidak akan ada makhluk yang akan memanggang mereka sekaligus.

"Semuanya aman, guys." bisik Lily.

"Kalau begitu bisakah kau turun?" tanya James manis dengan penuh harap dalam suaranya.

Lily melihat kebawah, dan melihat kepala James yang sedang dinaikinya, "Memang kenapa?"

"Kau pikir kau tidak berat? Turun sekarang ju—"

"Hai Al, dari mana saja kau?" Lily nyengir, melambai kepada Albus, yang baru datang dengan terengah-engah.

Albus melotot dengan kaget, "Whoa, James, apakah dengan begini kepalamu bisa mengempis sedikit?" tanya Albus. Setengah geli setengah berharap.

James melotot kepadanya.

"Al, Fred, siap-siap!" teriak Lily.

Fred Jr. dan Albus mendongak melihat Lily, dan detik gila berikutnya, yang mereka tahu adalah Lily loncat dari kepala James dan mendarat sukses di perut keduanya.

Fred Jr. dan Albus terkapar di lantai dengan suara gedebuk yang keras, dan ditertawakan oleh Lucy dan Hugo, yang tidak segan-segan menahan tawa kerasnya.

Fred Jr, James, dan Albus memandangnya, "Lily..." geram mereka bertiga.

"Ya?" tanya Lily manis dengan puppy dog face-nya yang sangat imut.

"Lupakan." kata trio korban sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang merona. Lily memeluk mereka bertiga dengan ceria dan bertosan dengan Lucy dan Hugo.

Sang trio korban berkumpul, "Terlalu lugu." kata Albus.

"Tapi evil." kata James.

"Next Marauders." kata Fred Jr.

Dan dengan begitu, pembicaraan masing-masing dua kata itu selesai, dan mulai melevitasikan Hugo dan Lily terlebih dahulu ke loteng, lalu disusul oleh Lucy, dan mereka masing-masing bekerja sama untuk melevitasikan diri masing-masing.

Begitu masuk, hal pertama yang akan kau temui adalah kegelapan.

"Lumos." gumam James, Fred Jr., dan Lucy.

Albus terkesiap sementara, mengeluarkan tongkatnya, dan bergumam juga, "Lumos," ujung tongkatnya menyala, "bagaimana bisa kalian bertiga selalu lihai dalam hal mencari atau kabur?"

"Pengalaman." jawab Lucy singkat sebelum James dan Fred Jr. sempat menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar.

"Great Luce, sekarang ayo kita cari Sirius." kata Hugo.

"Kita punya dua masalah, kau tahu?" kata Lily.

"Masalah apa?" Albus menoleh kepada Lily.

"Pertama, walaupun ini adalah loteng, tetap saja ini adalah loteng rumah keluarga Black. Kita tidak tahu loteng ini akan menjadi sebesar apa karena ini gelap, jadi kusarankan kita membersihkan tempat ini dulu karena terlalu gelap. Kedua, aku benci debu." kata Lily sepenuh hati.

"Dengan mengabaikan masalah yang kedua, aku setuju denganmu." kata Hugo.

Lily menginjak kaki Hugo, dan sekarang mereka mulai bertengkar kecil-kecilan.

"Oh sudahlah, kalian berdua!" kata Lucy frustasi, "_Scourgify_!"

Sekejap ruangan itu terlihat sangat bersih sebagian. Jadi sebagian masih penuh dengan debu, sebagian lagi adalah tembok dan ubin yang terbuat dari marmer berwarna hijau.

"Kau sepertinya akan cocok hidup disini, Albus _Severus_." James mengerjai Albus.

Albus hanya memutar bola matanya, namun menyeringai, "Dan kau sepertinya akan cocok hidup di hutan, Jamie..."

James menjitaknya, dan mulai membantu Lucy membersihkan sekaligus merapihkan (sekaligus menghancurkan beberapa) barang-barang yang berada di loteng itu.

Seperti sapu mainan milik Sirius, atau Teddy Bear yang dilebeli nama Sirius, namun ada coretan di bagian nama Sirius, dan dibawahnya ada nama Regulus. Lalu ada lagi coretan, dan seterusnya, dan membuat Teddy Bear itu penuh dengan tinta hitam, dan telah disetujui oleh Lily untuk dinamai Blacky Bear.

Setelah 20 menit yang menyebalkan (bagi Lily.), akhirnya tempat itu menjadi sangat bersih, dan membuat Lucy heran, 'kenapa rumah ini sangat lama bersihnya sedangkan aku hanya memakai waktu 20 menit untuk loteng sebesar lima garasi digabung menjadi satu?' pikirnya.

"Gak salah, ini dinamai loteng? Sepertinya akan lebih cocok kalau dinamai 'Tempat James kumat' saja, deh." kata Fred Jr. sambil berkeliling.

"Bukannya lebih bagus lagi kalau dinamai 'Tempat Lily Nyanyi'? Jadi kupingku tidak perlu sakit setiap kali dia menyanyi." kata Albus cari mati.

Lily mengirim tatapan mematikannya kepada Albus, "Tidak, tidak... kurasa akan lebih cocok lagi kalau dinamai 'Tempat Double A bermesraan'." balas Lily sadis.

James, Lucy, dan Fred Jr. tertawa keras, Albus merah padam, namun Hugo terlihat bingung, "Double A?" tanyanya.

"Alice dan Albus, Hugie..." jawab Lily, masih kesal dengan Albus, dan menumpahkan kekesalannya kepada siapa saja yang berbicara.

Hugo masih cukup pintar untuk tidak membalas, jadi dia hanya diam.

Lucy terkikik melihat ini, "Tenanglah Lils, bagaimana kalau kita coba mencari Sirius di tempat lain saja? Sepertinya Sirius tidak ada disini."

"Bukan sepertinya lagi, Lucy, tapi dia memang tidak ada disini." kata Lily kesal, lalu dia pergi ke pintu loteng, mengulurkan tangannya, dan berkata, "Man first."

"TIDAK!" teriak semua Pria.

Lily mengirim tatapan paling mematikannya, yang menurut masing-masing sangat mirip dengan ibu masing-masing. Masih ingin hidup, mereka menuruti Lily.

Setelah semua laki-laki turun, Lucy turun dan ditangkap oleh Fred Jr., lalu Lily turun dengan tiba-tiba tanpa aba-aba, dan sekali lagi Albus terkapar di lantai, namun lebih parah dari sebelumnya. Dan setelah itu Albus menyumpah-nyumpah sepanjang perjalanan.

...

Para Next Gen sudah berada di depan kamar Sirius, tapi terlalu gugup untuk masuk. Mereka ingin mengintip terlebih dulu, tapi kalau begitu, kalau ada Sirius di dalam, pastilah ketahuan. Tapi begitu didengar, memang ada suara jejak kaki. Dan punya siapa lagi itu kalau bukan Sirius?

Lily gelisah, antara ingin masuk, tapi tidak ingin mengganggu juga, tapi dia sudah memutuskan untuk menjemput Sirius, jadi...

BAM

Lily membuka pintu dengan suara sangat keras, membuat seekor anjing hitam besar menloncat, lalu anjing itu berubah menjadi Sirius. Dari muka Sirius, terlihat jelas kalau dia sangat menderita.

"Cukup, Sirius. Aku ingin kau keluar sekarang juga!" teriak Lily tepat di depan muka Sirius.

"Untuk apa? Aku tidak berguna di dunia ini. Lebih baik aku tetap berada disini dan mengering sampai mati." kata Sirius marah.

"Tenanglah Sirius," Lucy meghela nafasnya, namun nadanya terdengar sangat marah, masuk ke kamar Sirius dengan permisi versi baru dari Lily yang bersuara BAM, "Apakah kau pikir Uncle Harry tidak akan sedih kalau kau terus seperti ini? Kau adalah sosok penting baginya! Kau adalah Ayah sekaligus Kakak untuknya! Kau kira dia akan tenang saja menerima sikapmu seperti ini, Hah?" katanya agak tidak sopan.

"Jaga bicaramu, bocah," Lucy terperanjat, Fred Jr. dan James menggeram sedikit, "kau tahu apa? Karena aku berharap Harry akan dikelurakanlah, mengapa aku merasa ingin mati saja. Aku gagal sebagai kedua sosok yang kau bilang barusan."

Lucy terus berusaha berbicara dengannya, tapi selalu dijawab kasar oleh Sirius, sampai yang lain juga ikut-ikutan berusaha.

Seseorang yang terus mendengarkan di luar menjadi semakin keras tangisannya, dia menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya untuk meredam isakan tangisnya, dan memilih untuk keluar dan memperlihatkan dirinya.

Rose masuk ke kamar Sirius dengan langkah yang bergetar, "Kalau kau saja gagal, berarti aku apa?" tanyanya dengan suara yang sangat bukan dirinya. Terdengar jelas semua kemarahan menumpuk di suaranya.

Sirius perlahan menatapnya. Mengalihkan pandangannya dari Lucy kepadanya.

"Kalau kau merasa kesepian dan bersalah, lalu kenapa?" tanyanya lagi, melangkah menuju Sirius dengan langkah yang lumayan tegas. Lucy dan Lily memandangnya dan Sirius bergantian. Albus ingin menarik lengannya sebelum Rose sempat mengahajar Sirius, tapi dihentikan oleh James yang menggeleng.

"Kau idiot, Sirius!" teriak Rose tepat didepan muka Sirius, "Kalau begitu lalu kenapa? Kalau kau gagal kenapa? Kau bisa mengulang semuanya lagi dari awal! Kalau kau kesepian lalu kenapa? Kami semua masih bersedia bersamamu! Tahu tidak ("Tidak." kata Sirius, tapi diabaikan.), sebelum mereka semua berlari mencarimu, aku sempat menghentikan mereka karena berpikir kau ingin ditinggal sendiri dulu, tapi mereka sama sekali tidak mendengarkanku! Kau tahu kenapa? Karena mereka adalah Griffindor, Sirius!" Semuanya membusungkan dada dengan bangga, "Dengan menahan rasa bersalah akan mengganggumu, mereka masih sempat menyengir sebelum pergi menjemputmu untuk mempersiapkan mental," Rose sudah tidak menangis, dan mulai tersenyum sedikit.

"Yeah, aku tahu mereka hanya segerombolan idiot, tapi mereka masih sangat peduli terhadapmu, Sirius. Kau tidak sendirian, dan tak akan pernah selama kami masih disini bersamamu."

Rose mengambil tangan Sirius.

_You're not alone together we stand_

_I'll be by your side you know I'll take your hands_

"Saat kau merasa kesepian dan merasa ingin mati saja, pikirkanlah tentangku, James Potter yang sangat keren ini, dan hal pertama yang kau pikirkan tentangku pastilah keonaran. Dan aku akan menerimamu kapan saja untuk bekerja sama membuat keonaran sapan saja, dimana saja." kata James, yang tampaknya lebih santai untuk berbicara setelah memastikan Sirius tidak akan berbicara kasar lagi.

"Yeah," Fred Jr. mengangguk, "Dan disaat kau merasa kau tidak memiliki tempat untuk dituju, aku akan membuka tanganku dengan lebar untuk menerimamu."

_When it gets cold, and it feels like the end__  
__there's no place to go you know I won't give in__  
__No I won't give in_

Lucy mengangguk setuju atas usulan James dan Fred Jr., dan mengambil tangan Sirius satu lagi, "Tetaplah bersama kami semua, Sirius. Karena dengan begitu kau akan merasa aman, kan? Kita akan melewati semuanya bersama-sama." Lucy tersenyum lemah.

"Ku kira kau dulunya di asrama Griffindor, Pads?" tanya Hugo.

Sirius menyerngit, "Memang."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau begitu rapuh? Jadilah pria _macho_ dan lebih tegar, Sirius!" Hugo nyengir, membuat Sirius ikutan nyengir lemah, "Aku akan selalu bersamamu di hatimu, setidaknya. Dan itu adalah hal tergombal yang pernah kukatakan. Dan kepada sesama cowok, pula."

_Keep holding on__  
__'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through__  
__Just stay strong__  
__'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, dan berbicara apa-apa lagi, Sirius." Lily tersenyum manis. Bukan senyum manis setan yang selalu dibuatnya untuk mengancam. Tapi senyum yang lebih tulus, "Karena memang begitulah kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Kau tidak bisa menentang kehendak takdir, Sirius."

_There's nothing you could say__  
__Nothing you could do__  
__There's no other way when it comes to the truth__  
__So keep holding on__  
__'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

Albus memandang semua saudaranya dengan rasa bangga dalam dirinya, "Pad—Sirius?" Sirius segera memandangnya, "Saat malam-malam setelah Dad bercerita kepadaku tentang idolanya yang selalu dia kagumi dulu, aku selalu berharap bisa bertemu denganmu. Sangat berharap. Sebelum semua ingatan tentangmu hilang, aku selalu ingin bertemu denganmu. Sebelum sebuah pintu kematian menutup, sebelum semuanya berakhir, aku selalu ingin bertemu denganmu.

Saat aku dijahili oleh James atau Lil's, aku selalu teringat kepada cerita Dad tentang kau sering sekali menjahili orang lain hanya untuk kesenangan. Tapi aku selalu tidak keberatan, karena semua cerita itu anehnya malah membuatku semakin tegar dan bersemangat mengetahui lebih jauh tentang keonaran. Kau adalah idola ku yang paling besar, Sirius." kata Albus sepenuh hati.

Sirius tertegun dan tercengang sepenuhnya ditempat, lalu dia tersenyum, dan diubahnya senyum

itu menjadi cengiran yang sangat lebar. Kedua tangannya membentuk tanda 'peace'.

Albus tertawa. Lalu Sirius ikut tertawa. Dan semuanya ikut tertawa. Walaupun takdir tidak bisa diubah, keterikatan hubungan persaudaraan memang tidak akan bisa diubah betapapun kerasnya kau mencoba. Selama mereka percaya kepada satu sama lain, semuanya akan berjalan dengan aman. Sebodoh apapun yang mereka lalukan, pastilah semuanya akan berjalan dengan lancar walau tidak dipikir terlebih dahulu. Walau tidak tahu tujuan sebenarnya, mereka masih terus mencoba sampai mendapat hasil yang memuaskan. Memang begitulah, yang kita bisa lakukan hanyalah menggelengkan kepala dan salut kepada mereka.

_Hear me when I say, when I say I believe__  
__Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny__  
__Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly__  
__Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah…_

* * *

Aku stuju sepenuhnya sama Sirius waktu dia bilang dia nggak berguna di dunia ini. Sama banget! Nilai TO keduaku jelek minta ampun! Udah gitu pas nulis Time Turner sampe tamat, eh, foldernya ilang semua! Kan kesel! Udah gitu hari ini begitu nyampe sekolah aku langsung muntah-muntah. Nyebelin banget! Sorry banget ya Guys... dah gitu Ntar tgl 26 Feb ada TO lagi! Akh... Habis sudah riwayatku. Ada kabar kalo UASBN maju nyampe tgl 21 Maret. Aku langsung ngerasa ketusuk lima anak panah! Jadi kalau aku lama Meng-Update lagi, itu berarti aku lagi di Alam Barzah mati-matian belajar untuk Ujian. Oke? Sekedar Info aja, 2-3 Chap lagi Time Turner tamat.

Keonaran Selesai,

Raiha Laf Qyaza.


	18. Choose

**Decisions**

Begitu Molly memastikan anak-anak sudah keluar dari ruang pertemuan yang biasa, ia segera menutup pintu dengan suara 'Bam' keras dan berpaling kepada Dumbledore dengan sangat cepat, "Jadi, apa _persisnya _yang ingin kau sampaikan, Albus?" tanyanya dengan bisikan maut.

Semua Weasley, dan bahkan Tonks, berjengit mendengar nada suara Molly yang cukup… 'Mematikan' itu.

Dumbledore memperhatikan Molly sesaat, dan berkata dengan suara tenang, "Molly, kalau keberadaanku memang tidak diinginkan saat ini, aku bisa pergi."

Molly segera terkesiap, lalu baru menyadari bahwa dia telah berbicara amat sangat tidak sopan kepada Albus Dumbledore. Molly memerah, hampir menyamai rambutnya sendiri, "Ti-tidak. Bukan begitu maksudku, Albus, maaf. Hanya saja... mengurus anak-anak mereka," Molly mengedikkan kepala kearah tempat dimana semua anggota Weasley (Termasuk Harry dan Hermione) "seperti mengurus lima puluh klon dari Fred dan George. Padahal tidak banyak waktu yang kau miliki dengan urusan Orde dan Hogwarts."

Yang merasa tadi disalahkan oleh Molly, mengeluarkan reaksi yang berbeda-beda. Hermione merasa bersalah, sementara Ginny menyalahkan Gen jail dari ayah Harry, Sirius, Remus, Fred, dan George. Lalu Harry berniat mengirimkan _death glare_ kepada Sirius, namun dengan perlahan dia menyadari bahwa Sirius hilang dan tidak ikut pertemuan.

"Kemana Sirius?" tanya Harry pelan, setelah memastikan sekali lagi, matanya masih memandang ke sekitar ruangan itu dengan hati-hati, tidak ingin melewatkan satu titik pun.

Semuanya langsung memandang Harry. Tawa Fred dan George pun memudar. "Kemana Sirius?" tanya Harry lagi, namun lebih keras, dan ditujukan kepada Remus.

Remus memandang Harry dengan pandangan sama tidak mengertinya, dan menggeleng. Harry segera memandang Tonks, Bill, dan Kingsley, namun mereka pun menggeleng dengan sama tidak mengertinya.

Mad-Eye menggeram pelan, namun tidak berkata apa-apa kepada Harry.

"Mrs. Weasley?" kata Hermione pelan, suaranya bergetar dengan halus, memecahkan keheningan yang sempat terjadi.

Molly terperanjat, "Apa, dear?" tanyanya dengan ramah.

"Anda tahu sesuatu tentang ini, kan?" tanya Hermione takut-takut.

Molly memandang wajah Hermione dengan sangat ramah, berharap akan membuat Hermione jauh lebih santai, "Mengapa kau berpikir seperti itu, dear?"

Nada Hermione terdengar agak ragu, "Karena… Anda terlihat tidak terkejut saat Harry menanyakan Sirius pertama kali. Dan saya sempat memperhatikan reaksi seluruh ruangan ini."

Molly berpindah dari wajah Hermione dan melihat raut wajah Harry yang khawatir, namun Molly memutuskan untuk tidak memberi tahunya, "Tidak apa-apa, dear. Cukup dibilang bahwa saat ini Sirius hanya sedang butuh ketenangan."

"Kenapa?" tanya Harry, suaranya, untuk sekian lamanya, mungkin terdengar sangat polos, seperti anak berumur lima tahun yang ingin minta dibelikan sapu mainan tapi tidak diizinkan.

Molly terlihat bingung untuk menjelaskan begitu mendengar suara Harry yang cukup _manis_, "Dia… dia hanya—"

"Percayalah kepada Ms. Weasley, Potter." potong McGonnagall tiba-tiba, dengan suara tajam dan tegasnya yang biasa.

Harry terperanjat, terlihat jelas diwajahnya, bahwa dia lupa dengan keberadaan McGonnagall yang entah kenapa sulit disadari oleh Harry saat ini.

McGonnagall mengeluarkan senyum langkanya, "Aku bahkan berani bertaruh, Potter. Bahwa Black pasti akan datang ke sini cepat atau lambat."

Saat Tonks baru ingin mengajukan taruhannya, Remus segera memotongnya, "Jangan pernah bertaruh dengan insting Minnie." bisiknya kepada Tonks.

"Kenapa Anda bisa begitu yakin, Profesor?" tanya Ginny dan Hermione bersamaan.

McGonnagall menjawab dengan datar, namun terdengar nada bangga di dalam suaranya, "Karena anak-anak kalian memiliki sifat yang luar biasa mulia, Ms. Weasley, Ms. Granger. Dengan hati murni seperti anak-anak kalian, aku sendiri percaya bahwa mereka semua bisa membawa Black keluar dari masa 'kesepian' nya." kata McGonnagall lancar, tanpa berhenti sekalipun.

Ginny dan Hermione tampak terpana, namun Harry dan Ron nyaris nyengir, yang tidak juga bisa disebut cengiran karena keduanya masih mengkhawatirkan Sirius yang masih tetap belum kembali.

Setelah beberapa hening beberapa saat, "Harry," panggil Remus pelan, terlihat sekali bahwa ada pemahaman diwajahnya.

Harry mendongak dan memandangi Remus dengan penuh perhatian, menunggu Remus untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Remus menghela nafas, menggelengkan kepalanya, dan berkata, "Kurasa aku tahu sekarang mengapa Padfoot tidak ada disini, Harry. Begitu juga dengan alasannya. Bodoh. Begitu bodoh..." Remus menggelengkan kepalanya lagi.

"Apa," tanya Ginny, "yang bisa kita lakukan untuknya?"

"Tidak akan berhasil, Ginny. Tapi tenang saja, ini bukan suatu hal yang dapat kau selesaikan begitu saja dengan mudah. Kau harus mengingat kekeras kepalaan Pads. Seperti kata Molly tadi, dia mungkin _memang_ membutuhkan ketenangan dan membersih kan otaknya itu dari pikiran-pikiran tidak masuk akalnya." kata Remus getir.

"Bukankah isi otak Siri memang selalu tidak masuk akal?" kata Tonks dengan nada mengejek.

Remus memandangi calon istrinya _mungkin_nya itu dengan pandangan setengah geli dan setengah kesal. Lalu begitu dia mengingat bahwa yang sedang dia hadapi adalah calon istrinya sendiri, Remus memutuskan untuk diam saja, tersenyum.

"Molly," panggil Dumbledore.

"Y-ya?"

"Begini saja, bagaimana kalau—"

"BISAKAH KAU BERHENTI MELAKUKAN ITU?" terdengar suara teriakan Rose dari atas, semuanya terperanjat dan menatap langit-langit dengan sangat kaget, mereka tidak menyangka sama sekali bahwa Rose bisa teriak sekeras Molly.

Hermione memelototi Ron, kalimat '_Emosimu yang tidak terkontrol itu membuat anakku memiliki emosi yang hanya seluas satu sendok teh, Ronald! Lebih baik kau kuasai emosi mu kedepan nanti!' _itu kentara terlihat sangat jelas di wajahnya, sedangkan Ron hanya bisa mengangkat tangannya dengan pasrah.

Teddy dan Victoire tidak bisa menahannya lagi, mereka tertawa sekeras yang mereka bisa, diikuti oleh Bill yang telah melewati masa 'kaget' nya itu.

Molly memerah saking marahnya, Ron mundur tiga langkah dari Hermione dan Molly. Ginny menutup telinganya dan memejamkan matanya. Harry meringis, mendekati Remus yang menghela nafas kepada Fred dan George yang sedang menghitung mundur dengan 'Telepati' mereka.

"KALIAN YANG DIATAS, DIAM!" teriak Molly akhirnya, dan bahkan Ginny yang menutup telinganya itu masih sedikit sakit telinganya.

"Maaf, Albus," nada suara Molly berubah seketika, namun wajahnya yang masih sangat merah itu membuat semua yang berada disitu tahu bahwa Molly masih bisa meledak kapan saja, "tadi kau mau bilang apa?"

Dumbledore tertawa kecil, masih teringat dengan teriakan dari Rose tadi. "Tadinya aku bermaksud menyuruhmu menjemput Sirius, Molly. Tapi dilihat dari keadaannya, dan jika dugaanku benar, Sirius akan datang kesini tidak lama lagi." Dumbledore berpindah memandang Harry, "Tidak apa-apa, Harry."

Harry tampak tidak yakin, namun akhirnya mengangguk juga setelah memastikan mata elektrik Mad-Eye masih mengawasi anak-anak diatas.

Begitu telah meyakinkan bahwa Harry akan baik-baik saja, Dumbledore angkat memulai lagi, "Aku akan mengatakan tujuanku kesini sekarang." Semua anggota Orde yang dipanggil dan para Weasley langsung mendongak melihatnya dengan seksama dalam sekejap.

"Tapi kalian harus menjawab pertanyaan sederhana dariku dengan jujur." cahaya di mata Dumbledore tampak sangat jelas.

Semuanya mengangguk dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Baik... seberapa banyak yang kalian tahu... tentang masa depan kalian?" tanya Dumbledore, yang tampaknya pertanyaan itu lebih ditujukan kepada anak-anak Weasley daripada para anggota Orde.

"Kalau dari yang saya dapatkan dari Rose..." gumam Hermione pelan, namun masih terdengar lumayan jelas, "bahwa aku akan ikut perang Hogwarts, bekerja di kementrian, dan punya keluarga." katanya dengan simpel, meninggalkan bahasa formalnya mengingat dia sedang tidak berada di Hogwarts.

"Yeah, dan bahwa kami akan memiliki toko lelucon." kata George menunjuk dirinya dan Fred.

"Dan aku akan mati." tambah Fred dengan santainya, membuat atmosfer di ruangan itu berubah dalam sekejap. Semuanya memandang Fred, yang hanya berkata "Apa?"

"Kami juga." kata Remus pelan sambil merangkul Tonks dengan nada serba salah, yang melempar tatapan menyesal kepada Teddy.

"Bahwa Perce akan kembali!" kata Molly riang, mencoba merubah hawa yang muram itu.

"Aku akan menikah dan mempunyai keluarga bersama... Harry? Itupun... kalau jadi." tambah Ginny dengan bisikan muram.

"Aku mendengarmu." kata Harry dari belakangnya.

"Lalu kenapa? Ada benarnya juga, kan?" kata Ginny cuek.

"Tapi kau pesimis." bisik Harry kesal, "Setidaknya _coba_ dulu, dong."

"Hentikan itu, Harry. Kau seharusnya tidak melakukan ini."

Harry memandangnya dengan ekspresi yang sulit dikatakan.

"Oi, kalian berdua sudah selesai berpacaran?" kata Ron kesal.

Harry dan Ginny baru menyadari posisi mereka, yang sangat dekat, lalu dengan buru-buru, mereka segera menjauh lima langkah dengan wajah sangat merah.

"Aku akan menikah dengan Fleur..." tambah Bill, matanya menerawang jauh membayangkan sosok cantik seorang Fleur Delacour.

Victoire memutar bola matanya.

Molly melempar pandangan tidak setuju kepada Bill, yang diabaikan.

Dumbledore mengangguk mendengar informasi itu. _'Tidak banyak'_. Batinnya.

"Memangnya kenapa, Albus?" tanya Kingsley dengan suara dalamnya yang terdengar bijaksana entah mengapa.

"Ini akan menjadi rumit, tapi dengarkanlah. Aku yakin beberapa diantara kalian pastilah sudah mendengar apa yang telah kusampaikan kepada Teddy dan Victoire, dan sudah dijelaskan Teddy dan Victoire beberapa hari yang lalu kepada kalian, walaupun tidak lengkap. Apakah salah satu diantara kalian mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan mereka berdua saat itu?" tanyanya menggunakan bahasa yang membuat Ron, Fred, dan George memiringkan kepalanya.

"Aku... sudah mempertimbangkan satu dua hal," kata Ginny, Dumbledore memandangnya dengan sabar, "tapi tidak satupun dari kedua itu masuk akal sama sekali. Dan Hermione menyuruhku berpikir secara logis."

Dumbledore tertawa pelan.

"Kebenaran tidak harus selalu masuk akal, Ginevra. Jelaskan saja dengan caramu menjelaskan. Gunakan waktumu." Kata Dumbledore.

"Ginny." koreksi Ginny kesal.

"Bukannya Gin-Gin?" ejek Fred.

Ginny tersenyum manis kepada Fred, yang berarti sangat berbahaya. Ginny berpaling darinya, dan mulai menjelaskan. "Er... yang pertama, aku berpikir bahwa mungkin kau akan mengoleksi buku-buku itu untuk bacaan ringan."

Semuanya tertawa, dan perlu dicatat : dengan keras.

"Yang kedua." kata Ginny keras, berusaha tetap mengontrol emosinya, "Buku-buku itu semuanya adalah tentang masa depan, benar?"

Dumbledore mengangguk.

"Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan nanti, tapi dari yang kulihat dan kudengar, sepertinya di masa depan nanti pastinya akan terjadi sesuatu yang... menakjubkan. Atau mungkin malah menyeramkan. Kalau tidak pasti tidak akan dibukukan, kan?"

"Nah, aku berpikir bahwa mungkin Anda ingin kami semua membaca buku itu untuk mencegah hal yang mengerikan untuk terjadi di masa depan nanti. Atau lebih mudahnya..." Ginny menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, "Anda ingin kami semua mengubah masa depan yang mungkin akan menjadi kelam itu. Dan mungkin mencegah beberapa k-kematian." Ginny mengerling kepada Fred, Remus, dan Tonks yang sedang melongo memandangnya.

"Wow... Gin..." kata Bill menimbang-nimbang apa yang harus dikatakannya.

"Aku tahu itu terdengar bodoh. Lupakanlah." kata Ginny merona marah.

"Tidak, itu tidak terdengar bodoh, tapi itu terdengar tidak—"

"Logis." Ginny memotong Bill dengan tajam, membuatnya menciut dibawah tatapan mematikan Ginny.

"Tidak begitu juga." kata Tonks membela Ginny, "Itu bisa jadi masuk akal walaupun memang terdengar mustahil. Kita penyihir, kan? Sesuatu yang bodoh juga bisa saja masuk akal. Lihat!" Tonks mengubah sosoknya menjadi kembaran Ginny, dan berubah lagi.

Ginny tertawa kepadanya.

"Yang dikatakan Ginevra memang benar, William." Kata Dumbledore, matanya mengkilat kepada Ginny.

"Ginny." kata Ginny memeringatinya bersamaan dengan Bill yang berkata "Bill."

"Benarkah?" tanya Harry kagum, bersamaan dengan Hermione yang menggunakan nada protes dan tidak setuju atas ide 'Mengubah masa depan'.

"Sulit dipercaya, memang. Tapi sesudah sidang Harry, aku telah menelpon _Harry _yang berada di masa depan menggunakan Handphone Rose menggunakan sihir kuno seperti yang telah dikatakan _Miss Granger_ dari yang kudengar dari laporan Remus dan Sirius." Dumbledore mengeluarkan Handphone Rose dan memberikannya ke Ron, "Tolong kembalikan kepadanya."

"Apa kata Harry?" tanya Ron sambil mengambil Handphone itu, yang segera dirampas Hermione agar tidak dirusakkan oleh Ron dan ketidak pahamannya tentang Muggle itu.

"Dia setuju. Dia ingin membuat Teddy merasakan masa kecilnya bersama Remus dan Tonks. Harry berkata bahwa tidak satupun anak di dunia ini yang harus merasakan betapa pedihnya tumbuh besar tanpa orang tua yang seharusnya ada dan dapat mendampinginya. Dibuku-buku ini akan diberi tahu cara untuk menghancurkan Lord Volcemort." Dumbledore memandang Harry dengan bangga dan sedih.

Teddy hanya menggenggam tangan Tonks dan Victoire, berusaha menahan air matanya.

"Tapi... bagaimana kalau kita tidak akan berakhir menikah dengan yang memang sudah ditakdirkan nanti?" tanya Hermione, "Bagaimana dengan semua yang ada diatas sana? Mereka bisa saja tidak lahir, dan kita sudah terlanjur bertemu mereka." kata Hermione, tampak sekali dia ingin memiliki Ron, Rose, dan Hugo.

"Harry berkata bahwa itu adalah suatu keajaiban kalau kau dan Ronald tidak berakhir bersama, Hermione." kata Dumbledore baik hati.

Ron berubah merah dan menginjak kaki Harry, sementara Hermione menitak kepala Harry dengan keras. Namun diam-diam mereka mengirim tatapan 'Terima kasih' kepada Harry.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan yang lainnya? Seperti George, Bill, Ginny, Perce... Bagaimana kalau nanti istri atau suami mereka tidak sama, padahal kita sudah bertemu dengan anak-anaknya?" tanya Fred.

"Aku menyesal sekali, tapi begitu mereka sudah dijemput oleh Harry, ingatan kalian tentang mereka akan dihapus." kata McGonnagall.

Suasana langsung hening dalam sekejap.

"Tidak!" bisik Ginny.

Harry membuka mulutnya, dan menutupnya lagi. Tanpa mengucapkan satu kata pun.

Hermione hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan bergumam, "Aku tahu memang bakal menjadi seperti ini, tapi... ternyata memang susah menerimanya."

"Kenapa begitu, Minerva?" tanya Molly yang tampak tidak terguncang sama sekali, tapi wajahnya pucat.

"Ini semua demi kebaikan kalian. Coba bayangkan, kalian tidak ingin menikah dengan orang yang mereka katakan dengan paksaan harus menikah, kan? Aku yakin sekali bahwa kalian ingin menikah karena kalian memang merasakan cinta terhadap orang yang ingin kalian nikahi, dan bukan paksaan dari apa yang telah mereka katakan." kata McGonnagall.

Perlahan Ginny, Bill, dan Hermione mengangguk.

"Daripada memaksakan diri, pasti akan jauh lebih baik lagi kalau kalian menyadari perasaan itu saat perasaan itu timbul dengan sendirinya, benar? Jika ingatan itu dihapus, kalian bisa menamai anak-anak kalian dengan ide masing-masing. Sejauh yang kutahu, bagian menamai anak adalah yang paling menarik selama masa Ibu hamil."

Molly mengangguk antusias dibagian itu.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau mereka bukan James, Albus, dan Lily?" tanya Harry, yang diam-diam juga tampak mengharapkan mereka bertiga.

"Apakah penting?" tanya McGonnagall.

"Mereka tetap anakmu siapapun kau ingin menamai mereka, Harry." kata Dumbledore ramah.

"Apakah setidaknya kami bisa memiliki satu ingatan saja? Hanya satu?" tanya Remus.

"Seperti apa contohnya, Remus?" tanya Dumbledore.

"Er..., aku ingin mengingat saat aku berdansa dengan..." suaranya menghilang dan Remus merona.

Dumbledore, yang tampak mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Remus, mengangguk. "Tidak apa-apa." katanya, membuat Remus tersenyum girang, namun wajahnya dari bahagia menjadi _shock_.

"Kau mendengarnya, Dad?" tanya Teddy.

Remus memandang Teddy dengan perlahan, "Kau mendengarnya?"

Teddy mengangguk, wajahnya tampak tidak senang.

"Er... ada apa?" tanya George.

"Hanya pertengkaran anak-anak." kata Remus.

"Siapa yang bertengkar?" kata Molly dengan sigap.

"Tidak perlu, Molly, mereka bisa mengatasinya." kata Remus menenangkan.

"Bagaimana kalian berdua bisa tahu?" tanya Tonks yang menatap Remus dan Teddy bergantian dengan heran.

"Werewolf memiliki telinga sensitif. James dan Sirius selalu kesal sekali kalau mereka sedang bergumam yang tidak-tidak dan aku dengan tidak sengaja mendengar mereka." Remus tertawa kecil.

"Si gadis Weasley itu hebat juga." suara Mad-Eye terdengar.

Semua memandangnya, baru ingat bahwa Mad-Eye ada disana.

Mata Mad-Eye yang asli dan yang elektrik itu keduanya melihyat ke langit-langit.

"Si gadis Potter harus mengontrol emosinya kalau dia ingin menjadi Auror." geramnya lagi.

"Memangnya Lily kenapa?" tanya Harry ragu-ragu.

"Balik ke topik, bagaimana caranya Harry menjemput mereka?" tanya Arthur.

"Pemutar waktu dari dapertemen misteri. Harry tampaknya memiliki koneksi besar di seluruh dunia sihir nanti."

Harry memasang muka jijik.

"Kapan memori kami akan dihapus?" tanya George dan Fred.

"Sesegera mungkin setelah anak-anak dijemput oleh Harry." kata Dumbledore, "Tapi kalian masih bisa memilih satu ingatan untuk selamanya."

"Benarkah?" tanya Molly senang,

"Kalau Remus boleh, kenapa kalian tidak?"

"Oh, terima kasih, Albus!" Molly memeluknya.

Setelah beberapa saat Dumbldore memperbolehkan mereka semua berpikir kenangan yang ingin mereka kenang, Dumbledore berbicara lagi, "Jadi kalian setuju ingin membaca buku-buku ini dan mengubah masa depan?"

Harry mengangguk paling pertama, perhatiannya teralih sepenuhnya kepada Teddy.

Molly, Arthur, dan George mengangguk setelah Harry, mereka bertiga memandang Fred.

Bill mengangguk sesudah mereka berempat, dia ingin Percy kembali.

Hermione mengangguk bersama Ginny, dan Ron mengangguk setelah mereka berdua.

Remus, Kingsley, Tonks, dan Mad-Eye mengangguk. Mengingat bahwa mereka juga ingin Voldemort dikalahkan.

"Semua setuju? Baiklah." kata Dumbledore, ia bangkit dari kursinya dan keluar ruangan. Perlahan McGonnagall mengikutinya, dan satu persatu bangkit juga.

Harry tetap berada di ruangan, ditemani Ginny yang sengaja ingin menunggunya (dipaksa Hermione).

"Kau memang baik sekali, Harry." kata Ginny pelan.

"Apanya?" kata Harry.

"Kau memberi Teddy kebahagiaan yang bahkan belum pernah kau rasakan. Kau sungguh baik." Ginny mendekat kepadanya.

"Dia tidak pantas menerima kepedihan itu."

"Begitu juga denganmu. Tapi kau memberinya. Kau akan menjadi ayah yang hebat, Harry." kata Ginny pelan.

Harry akhirnya memandangnya, "Aku takut, Gin." katanya.

Ginny memandangnya dengan agak kaget, "Kenapa?" tanyanya dengan lembut.

"Aku hanya takut begitu kita membaca buku itu, kita akan membaca bagian dimana akhirnya kita bisa bersama, lalu tentang James, Al, dan Lil's. Aku takut yang kuinginkan adalah masa depan dan kebahagiaan itu, dan bukan dirimu."

Ginny merasa sekujur tubuhnya lumpuh.

"Kau belum berhenti menyukai Cho, Harry." kata Ginny pelan.

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Cho." kata Harry.

"Ada. Kau masih belum berhenti menyukainya, dan tiba-tiba anak-anakmu dari masa depan muncul dihadapanmu, dan berkata bahwa akulah Ibu dari mereka, dan bukannya wanita yang sudah kau sukai dari saat kau kelas 3."

Harry terpana mendengarnya. _'Itu tidak benar'_, batinnya.

"Tapi lalu kau berdansa denganku, kau mengecupku, tidur bersamaku atas suruhan Lily, dan lalin-lain. Hal yang bahkan belum pernah kau lakukan bersama Cho." kata Ginny lancar.

"Kau selalu melihatku sebagai adik perempuan Ron, dan bukan sebagai temanmu yang bersedia membantumu juga. Kau selalu tidak memedulikan kehadiranku sebagai orang yang menyukaimu, namun kau selalu baik padaku. Kau bahkan tidak pernah memerhatikanku saat aku berpapasan denganmu akalu di Hogwarts, karena ada Cho didepan matamu." Ginny tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda ingin menangis sedikitpun.

"Aku... maaf." kata Harry lemah, "Aku tidak pernah..."

"Tahu. Kau terlalu sibuk dengan masalah menyelamatkan dunia sihir, aku tahu. Aku mengerti, Harry. Aku hanya berharap kau akan melihatku sebagai orang yang sudah menyukaimu sejak dulu, dan bukan sebagai adik kecil Ron."

"Kenapa kau bebicara padaku sekarang?" tanya Harry pelan.

"Maaf, kau tidak suka?" tanya Ginny merasa bersalah.

"Tidak, aku justru menyukainya. Maksudku... kau tidak pernah berhasil berbicara padaku tanpa merona sebelumnya." kata Harry mengajak Ginny bercanda.

Ginny tersenyum dan memukul lengan Harry pelan. "Hermione menyuruhku untuk menjadi sedikit rileks kalau sedang berada seruangan denganmu. Tapi jujur saja, jantungku masih berdetak tidak karuan." Ginny menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

Harry nyengir lemah, "Aku senang kau mendengarkannya."

Ginny tersenyum kepada Harry. Ginny mengelus pelan tangan Harry, dan berkata, "Pikirkanlah Harry. Pikirkanlah bagaimana perasaanmu saat ini. Tidak mustahil untuk menyukai dua orang secara bersamaan, tapi suatu saat nanti kau harus membuat keputusan. Pikirkanlah dari sekarang sebelum kau menyesal, Harry." dan dengan begitu Ginny keluar meninggalkan Harry.

Harry yakin sebelum Ginny keluar ia sempat melihat air mata Ginny mulai menggenangi matanya.

Harry menyadari kebodohannya. Dia seharusnya berkata bahwa dia tidak menyukai Cho, dan bukannya malah membuat Ginny menangis. Harry meninju tembok dengan suara yang sangat keras. "Bodoh..." gumamnya dengan marah.

* * *

Thanks untuk kalian semua guys... untuk para Silent Reader, aku seneng kalian masih nunggu kelanjutan cerita rongsokan ini. Hahaha... Thanks udah ngebalikin semangatku. Selama kalian masih baca, walau gak Review aku ikhlas deh... Thanks banget ya!

Love,

Raiha.


	19. You're always be in my heart

Inilah Chapter terakhir dari Time Turner. Terima kasih bagi mereka yang selalu mendukungku selama ini, dan sebagainya. Ucapan terima kasih bakal muncul di Chap tambahan.

Jawaban review :

**Vania Christabel** : Nggak, Rose gak nyanyi. Itu cuman iringan doang. hehehe~

**Lita** : Nih, lanjutannya.

**Anggara** : Itu aku kasih. Enjoy ya~

**Rava** : Nih, Chap akhirnya

**Winniethepooh** : *Cengo* THANKS BANGEEEET! Ini Chap akhir, review lagi ya!

* * *

'** Everything Has Begun'**

_In the Future_

Harry mengambil jubah dan mantelnya dari gantungan kamar mandi, mengenakannya dengan cepat, dan berlari turun dari kamarnya dengan tergesa-gesa. Sebuah kalung asing bergelayutan pelan dilehernya sementara ia berlari.

Harry terus berlari, dan menemukan Ginny sedang menunggunya dibawah, memandanginya dengan harapan yang terpeta jelas sekali di wajahnya yang muram.

Harry memandanginya dengan pandangan pasrah dan membiarkan Ginny memeluknya dengan erat begitu ia sampai di anak tangga paling akhir. "Aku mencintaimu, Harry." gumam Ginny.

"Ginny, kau tahu aku mencintaimu juga, kan?" kata Harry bingung dengan tindakan Ginny yang terlalu tiba-tiba, "Ada apa, Gin?"

"Kau membiarkan mereka semua untuk mengubah masa depan." kata Ginny pelan, mengendurkan pelukannya, namun tetap tidak melepaskannya. Pernyataan itu membuat Harry hati mencelos tanpa sebab.

Harry melihat sekilas keputus asaan di mata coklat hangat Ginny, "Ada apa, Gin?" tanya Harry lagi, namun dengan kelembutan yang sangat dalam di dalam suaranya.

"Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu lagi." Ginny meremas pelan tangan Harry dengan lembut, suaranya lirih, namun ia berusaha membuat suaranya tetap tegar, dan gagal, "Sejak saat kau berjanji padaku pada malam itu, pada malam saat kau kehilangan seluruh orang yang kau cintai, kau berjanji padaku untuk tidak akan membiarkanku hilang dari hidupmu."

Harry mengangguk pelan, memandang mata Ginny, menunggu.

"Kau akan merubah masa depan. Itu berarti kau akan mengubah takdirmu, kan? Apakah kau akan membiarkanku hilang dari hidupmu dengan cara seperti itu, Harry?" suara Ginny bergetar pelan.

Harry menghela nafas lega karena akhirnya paham dengan maksud Ginny yang mungkin akan terasa asing oleh orang lain, "Gin, aku mencintaimu, oke? Bahkan mengubah masa depan pun tidak akan merubah hal itu. Kalau kau berpikir dengan berubahnya masa depan berarti aku tidak akan mencintaimu, kau salah."

"Tapi bisa saja nanti kau yang di masa lalu malah memperbaiki kesalahan-kesalahan diantara kau dan Cho, lalu—"

"Justru itu sebabnya aku ingin merubah masa depan, Gin. Ingat saat pemakaman Dumbledore? Saat aku menyesal seharusnya aku menyadari perasaan_ku _terhadap_mu_ sejak dulu, dan berhenti melihatmu sebagai adik kecil Ron lebih cepat? Dengan begini aku bisa menyadari perasaanku terhadapmu dan berpacaran denganmu bahkan sebelum kita yang disana memulai tahun ajaran baru, Gin." Harry memeluk pinggang Ginny dengan penuh kasih sayang dimatanya, "Tapi mungkin aku yang dimasa lalu memang sudah menyadarinya berkat bocah-bocah itu." Harry terkekeh pelan.

"Kaulah sebagian alasan mengapa aku ingin mengubah masa depan, Gin. Aku mencintaimu, dan jangan lupakan itu. Jangan lupakan itu, dan… er… sorry, aku harus pergi sekarang." Harry melepaskan pelukannya, dan bergegas ke perapian.

"Harry…" Ginny tidak mengucapkan apa-apa, tapi ia tidak melepaskan tangannya dari lengan kemeja Harry.

Harry menghela nafas.

"Gin, jiwaku saat dulu masih belum lengkap, aku kesulitan mendapatkannya. Bahkan menemukannya pun cukup sulit. Tapi akhirnya aku menemukannya." Harry mengangkat dagu Ginny dan Ginny tertawa pelan, "Jadi aku sedang berusaha membuat aku yang di masa lalu sana untuk berjuang mendapatkan sebagian dari jiwanya yang sudah berada di dalam jangkauannya, Gin." Harry mencium Ginny dengan lembut, dan melepaskannya setelah beberapa saat.

Ginny tersenyum, dan meninju pelan bahu Harry, "Kalau begitu pergi dan rebutlah sebagian dari jiwa itu, Mr. Potter."

Harry tertawa pelan diikuti oleh Ginny, "Aku akan pergi ke Kementrian untuk menemui Hermione, oke? Aku akan kembali bahkan sebelum kau menyadarinya. Hati-hati di rumah, kalau ada apa-apa segera hubungi… er…"

"Bill? Percy? Aku tidak mau pergi ke George atau Ron." saran Ginny.

"Yeah, dan pastikan untuk mengatur emosimu saat aku membawa James pulang, oke?" kata Harry sedikit memerintah, sementara Ginny tertawa.

Harry mencium Ginny sekali lagi, "Have Fun, Mr. Potter." kata Ginny, melambaikan tangannya kepada Harry saat Harry mengambil sejumput bubuk Floo dan hilang dari perapian.

Sekarang dia sendirian.

"Sialan kau, Potter." gumam Ginny pelan dengan cengiran senang.

_In the Past_

"TIDAK MAU!" raungan yang keras pecah di dapur bawah tanah malang Grimauld Place no. 12.

"Tidak mau sama sekali!" raung Fred Jr.

"Kalau Vic dan Ted boleh, kenapa aku tidak?" Hugo membantah.

"Mum! Aku ingin ikut baca!" jerit Lily.

"Sirius, bela aku!" James berseru marah ke seberang ruangan.

"Tidak, Mum. Tidak!" Albus berteriak.

"Itu kan bukuku! Kenapa aku tidak boleh ikut baca?" protes Lucy kelewat keras, mukanya memerah.

"Luce benar. Dua dari yang kalian baca adalah buku-bukuku!" Rose berteriak lebih keras daripada Albus.

Mereka bertujuh terus berprotes sejak setengah jam yang lalu karena tidak diizinkan untuk ikut membaca buku-buku tentang masa depan (atau masa lalu) oleh ibu masing-masing dan Molly.

Setelah rapat itu selesai, mereka turun kebawah menyeret Sirius (dengan bentuk Animagus) dengan Lily menaikinya dan disambut riang oleh separo Weasley dan satu jitakan tambahan dari Remus. Sirius sudah diberitahu sebagian besar rencananya, dan semua anak Next Generation sudah diberitahu bahwa mereka akan pulang begitu Harry datang untuk menjemput mereka.

Dan dari detik itu pun mereka belum berhenti berseru tentang ketidak setujuannya dengan alasan 'Aku sudah cukup besar untuk itu' dan lainnya.

"_TIDAK_!" jerit Ginny akhirnya, suaranya melengking tinggi sehingga semuanya berhenti berseru dalam sekejap, dan menoleh menatap Ginny takut-takut. Ginny memelototi semua anak yang terus-menerus memberontak dengan _tatapan_ Weasley terbaiknya.

"Aku tidak tahu dengan yang lainnya, tapi James, Albus, dan Lily akan pulang! Tidak ada bantahan, dan itu adalah keputusan final ku. Sekali lagi, tidak ada bantahan! Dan jangan berpikir untuk menyelundupkan mereka bertiga, Sirius, Remus, Fred, George!" Ginny berteriak dan menatap tajam mereka semua.

"G-Ginny benar, Hugo, Rose." Hermione memecah keheningan, suaranya lebih dalam, namun menyeramkan, "Kalian tidak bisa terus berada disini. Kalian harus pulang." ujar Hermione.

Albus, Lily, Rose, dan Hugo mengangguk dengan penuh keengganan, sementara Harry terlihat murung, dan Ron mengangguk menyetujui untuk menyelamatkan hidupnya.

"Tidak ada yang bisa melarangku. Mum tidak berada disini, dan Dad tidak akan menghentikanku." teriak Fred Jr. dengan nada puas didalam suaranya. Lucy mengangguk menyetujuinya dengan puas dan semangat.

George tampak berpikir untuk mencarikan anaknya jalan keluar agar bisa ikut membaca, namun dia melakukan itu dibawah tatapan mengerikan Molly. Jadi bisa dibilang, dia tidak mendapatkan ide apapun dibawah tekanan sebesar itu.

"Tidak." Arthur angkat bicara dengan nada final dan tatapan keras, semunya bergantian memandangnya, "Walaupun Ibu ataupun bapak kalian tidak ada, kalian tetap tidak akan ikut membaca. Ini terlalu berbahaya untuk kalian yang belum akil balik, mengerti?"

Fred dan Lucy memang tampak keras kepala, tapi dibawah tatapan Granpa Weasley yang galak, mereka tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menurutinya dengan keengganan yang sangat jelas di wajah masing-masing.

Fred membuang muka dengan kesal dan mencengkeram tongkatnya sehingga muncul percikan api kecil berwarna biru, dan Lucy menghantamkan tinjunya ke tembok dengan penuh kekesalan. James ikut menendang kursi, dan mereka bertiga duduk di sofa dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada mereka, dan mulai mendiskusikan rencana-rencana untuk lolos dari peraturan 'brengsek' itu. Mereka jelas-jelas mengabaikan tatapan tajam dari Molly dan Ginny.

Suasana hening lagi. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara James, Lucy, dan Fred Jr. yang sedang berargumen dengan bisikan pelan. Tidak ada satupun diantara mereka yang ingin mengucapkan apapun. Yang dewasa maupun yang tidak, merasa tidak aka nada gunanya walaupun mereka menyarankan sesuatu.

Lalu dipecahkanlah keheningan itu oleh suara bel yang keras. Semuanya terlonjak, dan segera melihat kearah pintu untuk menunggu dan melihat siapa yang telah datang.

"Biar aku saja." Molly lah yang pertama kali menyibukkan diri menyambut tamu bersama Remus dan Mad-Eye mengikuti dibelakangnya untuk berjaga-jaga. Mereka bertiga mengendap-endap keluar dapur dengan tongkat teracung. Sedangkan semuanya tetap menunggu di dapur bawah tanah itu.

Suasana masih hening. Lalu tiba-tiba terdengar suara raungan seseorang… atau mungkin dua. Semuanya langsung mengeluarkan tongkat mereka dengan siaga, dan bangkit dari tempat duduk masing-masing. Tongkat teracung ke pintu.

Pintu terbuka dengan perlahan, dan masuklah Molly, wajahnya merah padam dan terisak. Bahunya berguncang hebat. Matanya merah, dan langsung menghambur ke pelukan Arthur yang menyambut pelukannya dengan bingung.

Dibelakang Molly ada Dumbledore, memasuki pintu dapur dengan wajah yang serius, tidak ada lagi keceriaan yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya. Dia, diikuti oleh McGonnagall dan Snape, yang menggeret seseorang. Lalu seorang wanita yang sangat cantik tiada tara masuk, wajah cantiknya dipenuhi kebingungan sekaligus kebahagiaan. Hampir semua pria melongo memandangnya. Lalu dibelakang wanita itu…

"…Dad?" Lucy memecah keheningan, mulutnya menganga.

Semuanya melirik kepada seorang pria yang Lucy sebutkan. Dan entah apa yang terjadi, tiba-tiba saja semuanya berubah menjadi sangat cepat. Wajah merah padam karena menahan kemurkaan yang besar berada dimana-mana.

Tidak ada yang mengatakan apapun. bagaikan dapur itu ditakdirkan memang hanya untuk suara keributan dan keheningan saja. Ginny maju, ia menyimpan kembali tongkatnya kedalam sakunya. Dengan suara bergetar, dia berkata dengan suara yang sangat tidak terkendali, "_Berani-beraninya kau muncul dihadapan kami semua?_"

Pria itu tidak mundur, dia tetap berada di posisinya dengan tubuh tegak. Tampak sedikit menantang, namun terlihat takut sekaligus.

"Setelah membanting pintu lebih dari _sekali _didepan wajah Mum, beraninya kau membuatnya _menangis _lagi?" Ginny berkata lagi, tampak amat sangat murka. Kalau tatapan bisa membunuh, mungkin pria itu sudah mati ditangan Ginny.

"Aku bahkan tidak lagi ingin memanggil wanita itu sebagai ibuk—"

PLAK!

Ginny menampar pria itu—Percy dengan sangat keras. Percy terjatuh, wajahnya tampak shock, dan dia hendak meraba pipinya, namun terlambat. Ron sudah maju dan meninju hidungnya. Semuanya menganga melihat Ginny dan Ron, namun tidak ada yang berusaha ataupun ingin menolong Percy. Rose dan Hermione maju untuk menghentikan Ron, sementara Ginny meronta-ronta di pelukan Bill dan seseorang yang baru datang lagi, Charlie. Arthur bahkan tidak turun tangan sama sekali. Dia hanya diam seperti patung.

"Gin, hentikan! Ginevra!" perintah Bill, mencengkeram kuat pinggang dan tangan Ginny yang hendak mencakar-cakar dengan liar.

"_Tidak, lepaskan aku_!" jerit Ginny tidak terkendali, "Aku ingin menghajarnya, BIARKAN AKU MENGHAJARNYA, LEPASKAN AKU!"

Fred dan George lebih parah. Mereka membawa tongkat, dan mereka sudah akil balik. Sebelum Remus sempat mengikat mereka, si kembar telah melancarkan beberapa kutukan sadis kepada Percy yang membuatnya tidak terlihat lagi seperti manusia.

Ron, dia masih memberontak kecil di tangan Hermione.

"Stop!" teriak semua anak Next Generation bersamaan dengan kepanikan dalam suara masing-masing. Tidak seorang pun ingin melihat Uncle mereka dihajar babak belur seperti itu.

Tidak ada yang mendengarkan. Hermione dan Harry sendiri kesulitan untuk tidak melakukan sesuatu yang kejam kepada Percy. Mereka sendiri maju dan meninju wajah Percy setidaknya sekali. Dan sekarang Percy meringkuk disudut ruangan, tongkatnya telah dilucuti oleh George.

"_HENTIKAN_!" jerit Lucy.

Semuanya berhenti, kecuali Ginny, yang masih berusaha memberontak, menggigit, mencakar, melakukan apapun yang bisa ia lakukan untuk bebas dari cengkeraman Bill dan Charlie.

"Hentikan." kali ini Dumbledore lah yang berbicara. Dumbledore menyentuh bahu Ginny dengan tenang. Ginny menatap kepala sekolahnya itu dengan getir, namun ia tetap berhenti memberontak dan melempar kedua tangan Charlie dan Bill dari tubuhnya dengan kasar.

Tapi untuk amannya, Percy (dengan protes enggan darinya sendiri dan keluarga Weasley yang lainnya) disembuhkan dengan sekejap oleh Dumbledore dan dipisahkan jauh-jauh dari keluarga Weasley lainnya.

Hanya Lucy yang merasa ingin berada didekatnya saat ini.

Percy yang telah dijelaskan semuanya, sedang berbicara (atau menggerutu) kepada Lucy, dan dia memandangi Lucy dengan, anehnya, rasa sayang.

"Jadi, apakah aku digeret kesini hanya untuk menyaksikan drama keluarga Weasel konyol ini?" suara arogan dan sinis muncul. Wajah pria itu tampak senang sekaligus meremehkan.

"Draco." Snape memeringati pria itu, Draco Malfoy.

"Kita akan membaca buku-buku itu secepatnya setelah anak-anak ini pergi, Mr. Malfoy." kata Dumbledore tenang.

Tidak ada yang ingin memandang Draco, tapi mereka tetap terkejut melihatnya berada disitu, namun entah mengapa, tidak ada satupun yang tampak ingin berargumen dengannya saat ini. Namun Harry terdengar menggerutu sangat pelan yang terdengar seperti "Ingin sekali aku merobek wajahmu alih-alih menonjok tembok."

"Oh, setelah melihat mereka semua menonjoki Percy, sepertinya ingin deh, aku meninju mulutmu yang menyebalkan itu, sepupu musang." Sirius bergumam keras.

Draco mencari sumber suara itu, dan jatuh ketakutan dari kursinya. Dia gemetar, wajahnya pucat pasi. "S-S-Sirius B-Black!" lalu untuk menambahi ketakutannya, ia melihat Mad-Eye tepat berada disamping Sirius dengan cengirannya. Remus, Tonks, Teddy, dan Victoire memutar bola mata masing-masing sekaligus tertawa-tawa kecil.

Draco merangkak ketakutan, mencoba mencari-cari senjata yang dapat digunakan untuk melawan mereka, tapi sia-sia. Dia bangkit, "Kau memanggilku a-apa barusan? Se-sepupu?".

"Ibumu sepupuku, Musang."

"Aku bukan musang!" bantah Draco sedikit lebih berani. Tapi sama sekali tidak menyembunyian ketakutannya.

"Kalau begitu akan kuubah kau menjadi musang betulan, bagaimana?" Mad-Eye ikut berbicara. Dan Draco digeret lagi oleh Snape untuk menghindari kedua manusia 'abnormal' itu.

Sementara itu…

"Bill! Oh, senang sekali rasanya bertemu lagi denganmu!" si wanita cantik itu memeluk Bill dengan senang.

"Er… yeah." sahut Bill, membalas pelukannya dengan gugup.

"Aku sudah dijelaskan semuanya oleh Profesor Dumbly-dorr, dan…" wanita cantik itu berbicara dengan sangat cepat dan semangat, Fleur Delacour. "Dimana anak kita?" Fleur tampak tidak keberatan mengatakan hal itu. Dia malahan tampak riang gembira. Mengabaikan Bill yang merah padam mendengar hal itu.

Ajaibnya, Ron tidak memerhatikannya. Dia masih sibuk dengan daftar panjang yang dia buat bersama Ginny dan si kembar untuk mengerjai Percy.

Merasa dirinya dicari, Victoire menggandeng Teddy dan pergi ke ibunya, "Maman!"

Fleur mendengarnya, dan mulai berbicara cepat dalam bahasa perancis dengan Victoire setelah mereka menjerit dan berpelukan. Meninggalkan Teddy dan Bill yang kebingungan dan memutuskan untuk pergi saja dengan alasan 'Tidak ingin mengganggu'. Namun akhirnya mereka ditertawai juga oleh Charlie dengan alasan yang berubah menjadi 'Tidak mengerti apa maksudnya'.

"Profesor, apakah Malfoy dan Fleur Delacour akan ikut membaca bersama kita, atau hanya datang kemari untuk bertemu anak-anak?" tanya Harry pelan kepada Dumbledore yang duduk dengan tenang dan melihat acara keluarga-keluarga yang bahagia itu dengan riang.

"Mereka akan ikut membaca, Harry." jawabnya santai.

"Apakah mereka akan berpengaruh dimasa depan?" Harry melihat Rose dan Draco sedang berbincang-bincang.

"Lebih dari yang kau bayangkan, Harry." Dumbledore tersenyum.

"Oh." hanya itu respon Harry, dan dia segera pergi membantu si kembar, Ron, dan Ginny. Ginny melempar pandangan sedih bercampur rindu kepadanya, lalu dia pergi ke sisi Ron alih-alih duduk di sebelah Harry, dan Harry hanya mencengkeram sisi meja dengan keras untuk mencegah meninju tembok lagi.

Setelah Harry meninggalkan Dumbledore, Albus datang menghampirinya. "Apa yang tadi Dad bilang?"

Dumbledore tersenyum kecil, "Hanya menanyakan tentang Miss Delacour dan Mr. Malfoy. Ada yang bisa kubantu, Al?"

Albus tampak berpikir sebentar, lalu berkata dengan kepanikan yang tidak dapat disembunyikan, "Yeah. Er… aku cuma ingin tahu, kapan _Dad _datang? Apakah dia akan datang bersama Mum?"

"Kembali ke waktu yang sudah lama sekali terlewat bukanlah yang mudah, Al. Sebelum Harry yang disana berangkat, dan tidak, dia tidak membawa Miss Weasley bersamanya, dia telah menghubungiku. Jadi kalau dikira-kira, dia akan sampai sekitar pukul 7." Dumbledore menepuk-nepuk bahu Albus dengan gesture menenangkan.

"Thanks, Profesor." Albus melirik jam, masih pukul tujuh kurang sepuluh menit, "Eh, dan masa hanya segini yang ikut baca, Prof? Tidak ada Neville atau Luna?"

"Mereka akan datang setelah Harry menjemput kalian semua. Mereka berdua tidak ada kepentingan dengan kalian, kan?" Dumbledore tersenyum kecil.

"Yeah... Tunggu, kalau begitu kenapa Draco ada disini? Aunt Fleur, mudah ditebak, tapi masa Draco hanya digeret kesini untuk bertemu Rose?" Albus memandangi Rose yang sedang berbicara sengit kepada Draco.

Dumbledore melancarkan pandangan penuh arti kepada Albus, yang sekarang nyengir lebar.

"Hahai, bakal ada tontonan gratis, nih, sebentar lagi." ujar Albus jail kepada Lily, yang dari tadi mendengarkan.

"Oh, jangan begitu, Al." Lily memutar bola matanya dan kembali berbicara kepada Hugo.

Albus menghampiri Draco yang sedang diejek habis-habisan oleh Rose tentang entah apa yang hanya Rose dan Draco ketahui.

"Hey Draco!" sapa Albus.

Draco terkekeh bersama Rose sambil saling ejek-mengejek, yang merupakan pemandangan aneh bagi Hermione, tapi Hermione membiarkannya. Dia sendiri sibuk bertanya macam-macam tentang OWL kepada McGonnagall.

Draco nyengir kepada Rose, lalu membalas sapaan Albus dengan wajah jijik, "Mau apa kau, Potter?"

Albus menyerngit, "Kau sedang bercanda ria dengan anak dari seorang darah pengkhianat dan kelahiran Muggle, tapi kau senang-senang saja ngobrol dengannya. Kenapa aku tidak? Dan seingatku, ibu cewek ini," Albus menunjuk Rose terang-terangan, "pernah meninjumu kira-kira dua tahun lalu."

Semburat merah jambu muncul di pipi Draco, dan dia menjawab dengan gelagapan, "Well, dia menyenangkan. Untuk seukuran anak dari darah lu—" Rose memelototinya, "Maksudku, kelahiran Muggle."

"Draco, Draco, Draco. Mau kau apakan Parkinson?" dari belakang Draco muncul suara James yang tidak kalah arogannya.

Draco berpaling dari Albus dan berputar untuk melihat James, suara arogannya kembali lagi, "Tau dari mana kau tentang Parkinson? Dan sori saja, aku hanya bercanda dengan sepupumu karena dia yang mengajakku duluan. Dan tidak ada yang ingin berbicara padaku selain dirinya. Jadi ku respon saja daripada duduk bengong seperti orang tolol."

James mengangkat bahu, "Saat aku dan Al menginap dirumahmu, aku, Scorp, dan Al diceritakan oleh Astoria tentang mantanmu yang mirip Bulldog… atau Pug. Entahlah."

"Astoria? Hooo, jadi aku menikah dengan si Greenggas menyebalkan itu?" Draco memicingkan matanya dengan sikap mengejek, tapi dia tidak dapat menyembunyikan kebahagiaan yang terpancar diwajahnya.

"Lha? Bukannya kamu udah _jatuh cinta_ kepada Tori sejak… paskah tahun lalu?" James berkata jail.

Draco memerah lagi, "Ap-Mana mungkin? Sejak kelas tiga aku selalu dimarahi olehnya setiap aku berkata Darah-Lumpur keras-keras didepannya!" kata Draco ngotot.

"Yeah, yeah, terserah, Draco." Albus memutar bola matanya.

Lalu Rose, James, Albus berdiri didepan Draco dan mulai bernyanyi, "Tori dan Draco, duduk dibawah pohon, B-E-R-C-I-U—"

Draco menghentikan nyanyian 'gila' mereka dengan meniban mereka bertiga, dan mulailah pergulatan kecil.

"Yak, saudara-saudara, pegulat Draco menggigit, memukul, dan sebagainya sementara pegulat James menjitak dan menendang, Auch! Pegulat Draco menerima tendangan tepat dimuka dari pegulat Rose, bagus, Rose! sementara pegulat Albus kabur dengan jiwa pengecutnya, selesai." Hugo mengomentari pergulatan mereka dengan cengiran lebar sementara Lily menonton dengan popcorn yang dia dapatkan entah dari mana.

Albus tertawa mendengar komentar Hugo tanpa merasa tersinggung sama sekali.

"Ah!" kata Dumbledore keras, membuat semua orang menghentikan aktivitas masing-masing. Seperti Bill dan Fleur yang sedang bercanda-canda, Tonks dan Remus yang berbincang-bincang santai, Victoire dan Teddy yang hampir berciuman, dan sebagainya.

Victoire sempat menggerutu, "Dasar tidak tahu situasi."

Dumbledore melempar pandangan meminta maaf dengan tenang kepada semuanya, dan melanjutkan perkataannya, "Kalau aku tidak salah, _Harry _sudah sampai di depan pintu, permisi, Minerva." Dan Dumbledore lenyap dari pandangan

.

**AN : Oke, mulai dari sini, Harry yang muda bakal ditulis Harry. Yang dari masa depan bakal ditulis **_**Harry**_**.**

.

Harry mendongak dan menatap pintu dengan gusar, begitu juga dengan semuanya. James, Fred Jr., dan Lucy bersembunyi dengan usaha sia-sia, Lily bersiap-siap menerjang, dan Ginny menjulurkan lehernya dengan sikap ingin tahu.

Hanya ada keheningan, ketegangan, dan nafas-nafas tertahan.

Lalu pintu dapur terbuka, Dumbledore masuk lagi, dengan _Harry_ dibelakangnya bersama –

"_Scorp!_" jerit Rose lantang, Rose langsung lari kepadanya, dan menghambur ke dalam pelukannya. Memeluknya erat, bagaikan Scorpius adalah milik Rose seorang.

Perhatian Ron langsung teralihkan, dan telinga Ron mulai memerah. Lalu untuk membuatnya lebih parah, Ron melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri adegan dimana seorang putri yang bernama Rose, mencium pangeran tampan (dalam pandangan Ron, jelek.) beranama Scorpius Malfoy.

Lucy tertawa dari tempat persembunyiannya bersama James dan Fred Jr.

Lalu Hugo mengakak, diikuti oleh Albus dan Sirius (lho?).

"Udah selesai?" tanya Ron jengkel dan keras.

"Oh, sudahlah, Dad." Wajah Rose merah padam.

"Dad!" sekarang giliran Lily yang berteriak dan memeluk _Harry_.

Perhatian semua orang teralihkan dari 'Pasangan Berbahagia' itu.

"Er, hai semuanya." kata _Harry_ gugup, "Sudah siap berangkat?" sambil memeluk Lily.

Fred dan George teratwa keras, "Kau keriput, _Harry_!"

_Harry_ tersenyum sedih melihat keduanya. Mereka begitu utuh, tanpa luka sekalipun. _Ini akan berakhir,_ batinnya.

"James?" gumam Sirius.

_Harry_ buru-buru melihat Sirius, "Sirius?"

"Merlin, _Harry_! Kau mirip sekali dengan James!" Sirius memeluknya seperti bangga, dan _Harry_ balas memeluknya dengan menahan air mata. Bagaimana tidak, _Harry_ sudah bertahun-tahun tidak melihat Sirius, dan dia tidak pernah berpikir akhirnya bisa bertemu Sirius lagi.

"Yeah… dilihat darimana pun memang mirip James." Remus menganga melihatnya.

Remus menjabat tangan Harry dengan senyum ramahnya. Membuat _Harry_ merasa jauh labih buruk.

"Itu… aku?" gumam Harry gugup, "rasanya aneh melihat orang yang sama tapi sudah jau lebih besar." lanjut Harry.

_Harry_ tersenyum kepadanya

"Oh ya, James, Fred, dan Lucy, tidak perlu sembunyi. Aku tahu kalian dimana. Kalian juga akan pulang." kata _Harry_ nyengir.

James, Fred, dan Lucy keluar dengan gerutu sumpah serapah yang hanya didengar oleh Remus dan Teddy, yang meringis sedikit sekaligus tertawa kecil.

"Oh Harry… lihat dirimu! Luka dimana-mana! Apa yang kau lakukan selama ini? Kenapa kau—" kata Molly panik.

_Harry_ meringis, "Mum, aku tidak apa-apa."

Molly menangis terharu sekarang, dan maju memeluk Harry yang memeluknya kembali dengan pandangan bingung.

Draco tertawa mengejek, jeplakan kaki Rose diwajahnya sudah mulai memudar, "Jelek sekali, kau Potter!"

"Aku tidak akan tertawa kalau aku menjadi dirimu, Draco. Kau sendiri sudah mulai botak." kata Harry dengan seringainya.

"AP-"

Giliran Harry dan yang lainlah, yang tertawa, "Oke, sudah pada siap?"

Hening.

"Tu-tunggu! Masa kita pergi begitu saja?" kata Lily panik, disambut anggukan dari yang lain.

Lily melempar pandangan penuh harap kepada Harry, matanya berair.

"Oke, Oke." Harry mengangkat tangan pasrah, "Lakukanlah."

Lily maju dan berlari memeluk Ginny, "Aku sangat senang bisa bertemu dengan Mum kecil. " bisiknya, mata Lily berair.

Ginny membungkuk dan balas memeluknya dengan air mata juga, "Aku akan sangat merindukanmu."

Rose juga maju dan memeluk Hermione, "Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan nanti, tapi aku hanya ingin kau tahu kalau kau sangat berarti untukku." kata Hermione dengan senyumnya, "Dan kau juga, Hugo." Hermione membuka tangannya dan Hugo ikut memeluknya.

Ron ikut memeluk Hermione, Rose, dan Hugo sekaligus.

Lucy pergi dan memeluk Ayahnya, "Walaupun aku baru bertemu Dad Mini sebentar, tapi aku tetap menyayangimu, Dad!"

Albus berlari dan berhenti kikuk didepan Sirius, "Er…"

"Trims." ucap Sirius sama gugupnya.

"Oke, kita terlihat bodoh kalau tetap seperti ini." kata Albus dan memeluk Sirius.

"Trims sudah membuatku sadar, Al. Percaya padaku, kau benar-benar telah membuka mataku." Sirius menepuk-nepuk punggung Albus.

"Rasanya aneh, melihatmu seperti itu…" gumam Albus setelah selesai memeluknya.

"Oh diamlah." Sirius memutar bola matanya.

"Al?" Lily menepuk bahu Albus.

"Yeah?"

"Mum mencarimu."

"Oh, oke. Bye Padfoot!" Albus berseru sambil berlari ke seberang ruangan.

Lily memeluk Sirius erat tanpa ragu-ragu. "Trims, Lil. Kau membuatku merasa lebih kuat saat itu di loteng. Kau mengingatkanku kepada Ibu dari Ayahmu."

Sirius membuka sebelah tangannya lagi, dan Rose ikut masuk ke pelukan Sirius. Rose tidak mengatakan apa-apa, tapi Sirius mengerti, dan membiarkan kedua gadis itu terisak pelan dibahunya.

Lily melepaskan pelukannya, begitu juga dengan Rose. Lalu mereka mencium pipi Sirius, dan beranjak ke Grandma mereka.

Lucy menghampiri Kreacher, "Hey, Kreacher."

"Nona Lucy?" Kreacher membungkuk dengan sikap sopan.

Lucy menyeka air matanya dan menunjukan cengiran khasnya, "Boleh aku memelukmu?"

Kreacher tampak bingung, lalu dengan pelan, Kreacher mengulurkan tangannya, dan Lucy, seakan tidak bisa menahannya, langsung memeluknya dan menggendongnya.

Kreacher berkata pelan dengan suara paraunya, "Selamat tinggal, Nona Lucy."

"Tidak." bisik Lucy, "Aku tidak ingin mendengar ucapan 'Selamat Tinggal'. Kita akan bertemu lagi, Kreacher, entah kapan, aku pasti akan bertemu lagi denganmu. Ingat itu!" Lucy nyengir lagi.

James, Fred Jr., George, dan Fred sedang melakukan sumpah Marauders, yang lainnya berhamburan kesana kemari untuk mengucapkan apa yang ingin mereka ucapkan.

Scorpius berbincang-bincang sedikit dengan Draco.

Bahkan Mad-Eye, Dumbledore, Kingsley dan McGonnagall mendapat ucapan juga. Tonks bahkan sudah memeluk kira-kira lebih dari lima orang. Hanya satu orang yang belum mendapatkan ucapan, dan mungkin tidak akan pernah.

Severus Snape.

Dia juga tidak mengharapkannya, tapi melihat semua orang mendapat pelukan dan ciuman, dia juga iri melihatnya. Tapi tidak ada yang memedulikannya. Tidak ada yang ingin berbicara kepadanya. Sungguh salah dia.

"Sev?" panggil Lily dengan lembut.

Severus mengerjap kaget dan berbalik, "Ada apa, Potter?" katanya bengis.

Lily masih tersenyum, tidak terpengaruh sedikitpun, "Maukah kau melihatku sebagai Lily, cucu dari wanita yang kau cintai, dan bukan sebagai Potter untuk kali ini, saja?"

"Ap—"

"Aku ingin memelukmu, Sev, tapi aku takut kau marah, bolehkah?"

Snape memandangi wajah Lily pelan-pelan. Bagaimanapun, dia adalah anak dari Harry Potter. Tapi sesuatu yang ada diwajah Lily, mengingatkannya kepada betapa hangatnya wajah Lily Evans. Semuanya mirip. Lily yang berada didepannya ini begitu mirip dengan wanita yang dia cintai selama ini.

Snape menelan ludahnya, dan memeluk Lily selama sedetik, lalu melepaskannya. Lily masih tersenyum lembut dan hangat, "Bye bye, Sev."

Severus tersentak, dalam suara Lily barusan, dia mendengar suara dobel. Suara Lily Luna Potter dan suara Lily Evans. Dia mendengar kedua suara lembut itu didalam benaknya.

Snape melihat Lily, melihat punggung Lily yang membelakanginya, dan dia melihat Lily Evans. Snape memejamkan matanya untuk menghentikan jatuhnya air mata.

Beberapa saat berlalu, semuanya sudah berkumpul lagi di tempat _Harry_. Semuanya berlinang air mata. Harry mengatur suatu benda yang ada dilehernya, sementara semuanya tampak tidak ingin pergi.

"Oh!" pekik Fleur, dan menunjuk cahaya biru yang mulai muncul samar-samar dari kalung Harry.

Semua Next gen dengan segera, menyentuh bagian apa saja dari tubuh _Harry_. Ginny, Lily, dan Hermione mulai menangis lagi.

Cahayanya semakin terlihat, dan Lucy menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan tangis, "Bye semua…" bisiknya.

Cahaya biru itu mengelilingi _Harry_ dan yang lainnya, dan Satu persatu mulai menghilang. _Harry_, hilang paling terakhir, dan entah apa yang ia ucapkan, Ginny maju dan berus menggapai _Harry _dengan gemetar, tapi terlambat. Ginny duduk ditempat dimana cahaya tadi muncul dengan menutupi wajahnya, dan nyengir kecil.

Semuanya masih hening dan merasa hampa, kosong, namun bahagia, tanpa mengetahui bencana apa yang akan datang berikutnya.

_Your friendship means the world to me_  
_Believe me, it truly does_  
_And I just wanted you to know that_  
_From me you will always find love_

_Now we are going our separate ways_  
_Maybe never to meet again_  
_As long as our friendship holds true_  
_Our connection will forever stand_

**THE END**

* * *

**UCAPAN TERIMA KASIH BAKAL MUNCUL DI CHAP BERIKUTNYA **


End file.
